<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Brown Eyes by Melodyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645542">Her Brown Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyrae/pseuds/Melodyrae'>Melodyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, NSFW, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, POV Ron Weasley, POV Severus Snape, cruel - Freeform, snamione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyrae/pseuds/Melodyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of magic has saved Severus Snape from death, but does he feel greatful? No he does not. Hermione goes to find her parents and return their memories and somehow manages to find Severus too.<br/>Now the war is over will Severus allow himself to make a friend or remain untrusting? Will Hermione let Severus live in peace or force him back in to a world he barely escaped from? Will they form an unlikely friendship and daresay relationship or will they simply just tolerate each other at a distance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snamione - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione, Ron and Harry were peaking around the corner of the boat shed as Voldemort paced backwards and forwards, hissing as he spoke with Nagini then their old professor Severus Snape. Biting her lip gently, Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, still suffering from the feeling of betrayal of their professor and person whom Hermione greatly admired and respected. It wasn't a secret that Snape was a mean man, treating everyone as if they were less and undeserving, treating Hermione no better then a disgusting flobber worm. But as he was once her professor and was obviously a very intelligent man, that held another level of respect that Hermione held for him for that reason alone.<br/>
It wasn't hard to guess what was happening in the boat shed, it was a horrible thought knowing a man who was a mentor, a teacher, and though not a friend or someone she could turn to, she could still count on him. After all Snape had helped with the Philosophers stone and Qyril. When Lupin had transformed into his wolf form Snape protected them without a moments hesitation. It wouldn't really surprise Hermione if him being an actual death eater was just a ploy to gain knowledge, she knew it had been said once before but then the lord returned and Dumbledore had died. He needed to convince his lord of his loyalty and Hermione could see no better way then to take out the lead defender. Taking in a deep breath Hermione tried to calm herself, calling to whoever was listening that the man could be saved, Severus didnt truly need to die, even if he was never to be seen again, Hermione just felt like Snape deserved to finally be left to be his own man.<br/>
"my lord?" Severus' deep voice sounded behind her.<br/>
Hermione jumped in shock as the sound of a body hit the glass in front of them, showing its outline along with constant thumping and a loud hissing.<br/>
Ron and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed, both a little pale from shock when Harry ignored them and rounded the corner. Hermione rushed after Harry not realising Voldemort had left the boat shed when she skidded to a stop, tears building in her eyes seeing the dying man in front of her, begging Harry to take his tears.<br/>
Hermione shook a little suddenly registering that Harry was demanding a flask and quickly Hermione passed him one, watching her best friend gather the tears before looking at the face of her professor.<br/>
In Hermiones left hand un-noticed by everyone in the room, it heated slightly and shivered.<br/>
The sound of Voldemorts voice rang horribly through everyones head demanding Harry join him in the forrest, Hermione shivered with disgust and worry at his horrible hiss. Harry seemed to be building himself up. Ron Harry and Hermione took off back towards the castle, hoping to see what was so important with these memories now that Voldemort had stopped speaking.</p><p>Voldemort had fallen, people were in celebration and others in mourning, Hermione among the latter as she helped walk around the grounds to bring in those who had lost their lives for a greater cause. While Hermione walked around helping those she could she had noticed subconsciously she was heading towards the boat shed. Deciding to head over to the boat shed Hermione felt the need to pay her respects to the bravest man she had ever met, feeling so incredibly horrible for not having complete faith in the man she had always supported even when others didnt.<br/>
Finally the sun had risen completely setting a beautiful glow around the boat shed giving the impression of peace despite the fact that the world wasnt feeling much peace at the moment and Hermione softly and quietly walked to Snapes body. By now it was cold and incredibly pale and a few tears dripped down her cheeks.<br/>
"it was truly an honor to be your student sir, and on behalf of myself Ron and Harry, I would like to apologise for how horribly we treated you. Though I don't imagine it will do you much good now" Hermione laughed humourlessly.<br/>
Brushing his hair softly away from his face and closing his eyes gently Hermione leant forward and kissing his forehead gently.<br/>
Gasping a little, Hermione looked down at the man in shock Hermione pulled away and watched him wide eyed, not knowing at all what she'd just seen.</p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus Snape stood shaking and shivering staring straight ahead, his eyes were wide his face was pale from fear and shock. The poor man had absolutely no idea what just happened, one moment Voldemort was standing directly in front of him telling him he was to die for his lord, the next he was, where?<br/>
Regaining his senses Severus gulped and fixed his coat, wiping his brow to rid the sweat from his face and took out his wand.<br/>
Walking determinedly Severus found himself approaching a small town which looked completely isolated but full of happy muggles. Deciding to make his way to a diner where you would usually find chatty people who would tell you anything and everything as long as you were friendly enough, Severus decided to make his first move.<br/>
"Hi, please just take a seat and someone will be with you in a moment".<br/>
Severus couldnt help but feel incredibly curious as he slowly walked to an available table towards the back, wanting to observe everyone around him. He knew that accent, though he wasnt sure if he was in that country or if it was just the woman who greeted him.<br/>
"Hi, my name is Tahlia and I'll be your server for today, what can I get you?".<br/>
Severus paled again and just looked at the waitress dumbly for a moment, completely forgetting himself for a moment before putting a mask of indifference on and answered in his cold drawl, "surprise me".<br/>
The waitress looked at him curiously not knowing how to go about his request as it was incredibly unusual then nodded jerkily.<br/>
"and to drink?"<br/>
"water" Severus growled.<br/>
Once the waitress walked off, Severus drew in a breath and calmed himself. How did he get to Australia?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione have you seen my other shoe?"<br/>Hermione was leaning against her kitchen counter with her eyes closed and a coffee in her hands. Ron was once again running late for work as he always waited until last minute to leave claiming it didnt take forever like it did Hermione, but then heavily relied on Hermione to help him finish getting ready for work.<br/>"Honestly Ronald I'm not your mother. Your shoes were together by the front door like they always are" Hermione sighed walking away from the kitchen, leaving her coffee behind to go help her helpless boyfriend.<br/>As Hermione approached the front door where Ron was looking around like a lost child, she couldn't help but smile a little. Oh how she loved him so dearly, but he really was a little kid at times.<br/>"oh, found it, thanks 'Mione".<br/>Ron glanced up and smiled at Hermione and quickly pulled his shoe on, not bothering with the laces as he was too lazy to undo them in the first place.<br/>"whatever would you do without me?" Hermione giggled<br/>"not gonna lie, but I would probably die. Starve to death, die of loneliness, boredom. I may also get lost on the way to the bedroom" he teased.<br/>Hermione giggled again and pulled Ron in for a sweet kiss and shook her head.<br/>"are you sure you dont want to come with me?" Hermione questioned in a whisper.<br/>Ron smiled at Hermione tenderly and put his hand on her cheek, his head tilting a little.<br/>"You should probably do this on your own. It's taken you two years to find them. I'm sure they would love to catch up with you by themselves. But I will come with you next time" Ron smiled.<br/>Hermione took in a deep breath and stealed herself, rubbing her arm gently where mudblood was carved in to her arm. Her anxiety after the war wasnt too bad, it had its moments where Hermione would be a mess and wish for nothing but death, but thanks for Ron it was pretty manageable. He was the best at helping her through her attacks.<br/>"you're right.. I'll only be a week anyway, just to find them, figure out a plan... Maybe even make contact, then i'll be home and get ready to go back again. I can do this" Hermione told herself as she tried to summon her Gryffindore courage.<br/>Ron beamed and nodded at her, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek then headed towards their front door.<br/>"see you later tonight babe, dont forget I'm cooking dinner".<br/>Once Ron left Hermione turned back to the kitchen to finish her coffee and sighed seeing it cold. With a flick of her wand the coffee disappeared then floated to the sink to be cleaned.<br/>Since the war ended Hermione has put complete effort in to finding her parents with little to no luck. The entire search was draining and fruitless, though occasionally something would turn up to keep her going with new energy when at long last she found them. Roughly. A little town towards the bottom of Australia is where her parents were currently living. It seemed for a year they were just travelling and enjoying themselves as tourists before claiming a place to call their own and to make new memories. It was heartbreaking knowing that she may never see her parents again, but Hermione was content to live with that knowledge if it meant they were safe and away from death eaters.<br/>Finally after procrastinating and pottering around her home Hermione took off to work at the ministry, going to complete her last day of work as the assistant to the Minister of Magic, aka Kingsley Shacklebolt, before heading off for her paid leave to see her parents. A trip which was long over due.</p><p>Severus stood with his arms folded looking at a group of men and women, some young and some old, as they slaved away in front of him. They all were nervous in his presence but it was more that they were nervous to be watched so closely.<br/>Once a month a competition was held, it was an initiative that Severus introduced at the restaurant he worked at, where whoever made a dish that received an outstanding from Severus, would be put on the menu. It had to be outstanding in presentation, time efficiancy, quality and quantity. Since he was taken from the boat shed at Hogwarts Severus decided to stay in Australia, he kept up with the news around the wizarding world, he knew the dark lord was gone and that they'd won, but for now he just enjoyed living his life as he wanted and at the moment he wanted to be a chef with his own restaurant.<br/>"times up" Severus drawled slowly.<br/>A few men scowled, not at all pleased as they knew they wouldn't be chosen to be on the menu for some reason or other while others looked nervous because they desperately desired his approval. Severus was a hard man to please, he was their head chef and he had extremely high standards.<br/>Slowly he walked around and looked at what was presented to him, before coming to a stop back at the main counter a small smile on his face.<br/>"I have to say you all did incredibly well, im very pleased with what I have seen today, you have all improved however... Only one of you will receive the privilege of having a meal put up on the chefs specials board this month. As usual, you will taste the dishes I select, and once I have decided you will learn how to make it. Veronica, Micheal and Wayne, your dishes have caught my eye for presentation and quantity. Lets see how it tastes".<br/>Dish after dish, Severus tried them all keeping a blank mask on his face to not give anything away. He looked between the three of them and wondered whom he should select, they were all incredible.<br/>"I hope you know this is a hard decision to make. They are all incredibly wonderful and I am actually struggling to decide, however, from a time stand point and for this alone, I have decided that Micheal, your dish will be placed on the menu this month as your dish is the quickest to be made, congratulations".<br/>Veronica smiled at Micheal politely but the look in her eyes was clear, she was not pleased. Wayne however took it in stride and patted Micheal on the back.<br/>"i'll get cha next time" Wayne laughed.<br/>Severus chuckled at his chefs and turned away heading for his office. Once he reached it he heard stomping and then his door closing quietly behind him.<br/>"yes Veronica?" Severus asked.<br/>Veronica drew herself up and glared at him hard.<br/>"what the hell was that?" Veronica hissed.<br/>Severus' jaw ticked and he raised his brow at the daring young woman. Though he had changed since he left the wizarding world, he was still a man to be feared.<br/>"I beg your pardon?"<br/>"you heard me Snape! Last night you said I would have my meal up on that board, what the hell was that?"<br/>Severus scowled down at the woman in front of him and folded his arms across his chest. <br/>Veronica had been trying to persue him for months in favour of getting far at work, wanting to be put before others of that he was no fool, he'd even called her out on it and she'd freely admitted. Not once did he take up any of her offers, sexual or friendly as he had no interest at all, his heart belongs with another, though it seemed she felt differently.<br/>"last night you invited yourself to my home in hopes I might accept your body in favour of your dish on the menu... Not only did I refuse your body but I also recall saying that if you earn it then it will be there... I told you to work hard and earn your place, so watch your tongue and get back to work".<br/>Veronica's mouth opened and she very quickly looked like a spoiled child.<br/>"I quit!" Veronica shrieked.<br/>Severus still remained cool and collected as he watched her then nodded without concern.<br/>"that's a rather wonderful idea Veronica. I've been putting up with your tantrums for far too long" Severus growled.<br/>Tears dripped down Veronicas cheeks before she flew from his office, leaving a cool breeze making him snicker.<br/>"the ice queen has left the building"<br/>Severus laughed as one of his chefs made fun of the departed Veronica and went back to work getting ready to open the restaurant for the day, not knowing what surprises were waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione found them. Her parents had opened their own business as dentists and seemed to be doing so well for themselves, honestly Hermione was proud. Despite knowing where her parents worked fear coursed through her veins which stopped her from actually doing something about this discovery. So much so that for about four hours, Hermione sat on a bench across from the building looking incredibly suspicious and creepy as she just watched. Where in the world was her Gryffindore courage? Not here that's for sure.<br/>Hermione glanced to the side as a pretty blonde woman stalked down the street mumbling to herself and she couldn't help but bite her lip to stop herself from giggling out loud at the woman's strangeness. Looking further away Hermione noticed a cute little restaurant sitting on the corner which called to her stomach.<br/>For some reason this called to her, pulling her from her creepy stalkish ways though Hermione was convinced it was just her body saying feed me.<br/>Walking in to the building and looking around, it looked so homey and incredibly green.<br/>A couple of men stood by the menu in their work uniforms covered in dirt and sweat, teenage girls in a booth giving them loving looks from afar and giggling to themselves. Hermione smiled gently then looked at the menu.<br/>"what in the world is a blokes burger?" Hermione asked herself.<br/>"you're jokin'" a voice stated.<br/>Hermione looked beside her to see an older gentleman with a beer belly looking at her funny.<br/>"I'm sorry?"<br/>"a blokes burger? Ha! Its a burger with a shit load a bacon, tomato sauce, onion, cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato, barbecue sauce, beetroot, side of chips and a scooner of corona" he stated happily.<br/>Hermione looked at him blankly then back up at the board.<br/>"that sounds absolutely disgusting" Hermione responded feeling absolutely revolted, she'd have to bring Ron, he'd love it.<br/>The man rolled his eyes and walked away, not giving her a response to her narrow minded comment about a 'blokes burger'.<br/>"what can I get for ya darl?" a young voice called out.<br/>Hermione walked forward and smiled gently at the lady as she got her muggle money ready.<br/>"im terribly sorry but I dont know what I want.... Can you ask the chef to recommend me something?"<br/>Curiously the waitress nodded and walked to the window behind her which was covered with finished meals, ignoring the disgruntled waitors and waitresses trying to get her to move out of their way.<br/>"Oi chef! A customer wants you to recommend something"<br/>Hermione giggled to herself at how brash the Aussies were and watched when a familiar man poked his head down to the window to look through when his eyes went wide in shock. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, why was it that when he was finally happy and alone the insufferable know it all had to make an appearance. Grumbling to himself Severus nodded and got back into the kitchen.<br/>"charge her the parmi" Severus shouted back, his English accent still strong despite the two years hiding in Australia.<br/>Hermione was still standing with her mouth agape when the server came back and put her order in the computer.<br/>"19.95".<br/>Hermione shook herself a little then handed over the correct amount. It seemed the waitress was curious too.<br/>"know him?"<br/>Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.<br/>"yes.... I do" Hermione whispered.<br/>Taking her number Hermione walked off to find a table to ponder what she'd just discovered.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Seeing Hermione in his restaurant really made Severus' stomach to drop and bring back memories he'd all but forgotten. He didn't want the world to know he was here, not was he ready to face his past.<br/>Throwing off his apron Severus all but ran to his office ignoring the curious looks of his co-workers and slammed the door behind him. Pacing around his office Severus grabbed his hair and groaned, closing his eyes and feeling so incredibly old. What was he going to do now? Maybe he should just leave. Yes that could work, Snape was no coward he'd come back eventually, but he just didnt want to deal with little miss know it all today. Nodding to himself Severus went to open his office door when he felt compelled to stay, it was an alarming feeling and sudden change that he nearly got whip lash. Why should he be forced to leave his own restaurant?<br/>"one chicken parmi" a voice called out.<br/>Severus threw open his door and rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate as a waitress reached for it. Feeling alarmed and incredibly scared by the surprise that was Severus Snape, the waitress practically ran away as he took the plate to Hermione's table.<br/>Placing her plate in front of her roughly he sat down opposite her, putting his best and most famous scowl in place as he once again became the famous potion master everyone knew and no one loved.<br/>"Miss Granger" Severus drawled distastefully.<br/>Hermiones wide eyes looked at him for a moment then watered slightly. Snapes face of indifference stared back at her letting her know that he hardly cared for her tears.<br/>"It's so good to see you"<br/>Severus looked at her with pure disgust and sat himself back into his seat.<br/>"don't lie to me Miss Granger. I have no idea how you managed to find me but your arrival is not at all welcomed. You will finish your meal then you will be on your way, you will not see me again, seek me out, discuss my whereabouts with your foolish dunder head friends and you will forget today ever happened. Am. I. Clear".<br/>Hermione opened her mouth in shock and went to respond however Severus had already taken his leave, not looking back at her once. Whatever Hermione had been expecting this most certainally not it.<br/>Putting it down to shock of seeing his ex student once again, Hermione ate her meal in silence feeling very much like a chastised child and was silently begging herself to not cry because of the snarky professor.<br/>Severus made his way back into the kitchen, he could feel the curious looks of his staff as he cooked away but didnt entertain any of their curious ideas. Though Severus did sneak a glance up to see Hermiones table to find the girl missing and the food not touched. Good riddance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild magic flew around the house, moving the shattered glass from picture frames, rattling doors, encouraging the roof to cave in. Severus lied down sobbing as he held the body of his love Lily. He couldn't believe the love of his life was dead and by the hands of his master. Severus swore that Voldemort would leave her alive and just kill the boy and James, the man who was undeserving of his Lily's love.<br/>Severus knew he wouldnt have much more time left with Lily, the aurors would already be on their way, but he didn't care. Why should he? Why should he even live if his love was gone? The world already lost its light, now making everything so dull and miserable.<br/>Hiccuping and wiping his tears away on his sleeve Severus glanced at the screaming toddler and scowled.<br/>"this is your fault you pathetic boy" Severus growled.<br/>"he only wanted them dead because of you! They would have been left alone if you weren't born.... You swine, already just like your father taking Lily from me... You don't deserve her boy" Severus growled darkly.<br/>Harry looked up at Severus with tears still dripping down his face, snot slowly oozing from the babies nose and Severus' face screwed up in disgust.<br/>Pops ran all around the house and Severus looked up quickly. With one last longing look at Lily, he swept her hair to the side and kissed her forhead before disappearing into the night.<br/>Severus was now on a field near his home from childhood looking around miserably. In his hand was an old photograph of Lily but it wasnt a happy one. Lily looked absolutely miserable, and whenever Severus looked at her he'd see nothing but disappointment.<br/>"you disgust me Severus. You killed me... You sent your lord to kill my son... I hate you Severus, I hate you with everything I am and I hope you suffer for the rest of your miserable existence. I cant believe I was ever your friend, I was too good for you" Lily scoffed as she watched him distastefully.<br/>"Please, Lily I didn't know it would happen... He promised he'd leave you be.. He only wanted the boy, I tried to save you" Severus begged<br/>"so you thought you'd win my heart by killing my son?" Lily hissed.<br/>Severus fell to the ground in a defeated heap knowing there was nothing he could do or say to fix this.<br/>"you dont deserve happiness Severus... You deserved your father's beatings... James was right about you Snivellus, you disgusting hopeless man. Look at you sitting there like a broken mess for something you did"<br/>Severus shook his head repeatedly looking crazed, his eyes closed tight and gasping for breath.<br/>"please! Lily please, I love you".<br/>Severus woke up in a cold sweat and began sobbing. Most nights were like this. Reliving old memories of his betrayal to Lily. Calming draughts no longer worked for him and if he made them any stronger he knew he wouldn't wake up from it.<br/>Though he knew his debt to Lily had now been repaid, he still felt the anguish of losing his love. His heart only beats for the green eyed beauty.<br/>Shakily standing Severus went to his shower to wash the evidence away of his nightmare, his head hanging with defeat and his body sagging from the heart break. He deserved her hatred, he was a pathetic man, but he'd be damned to let anyone else see it.<br/>Once he was showered and dressed Severus made his way downstairs to the restaurant, cleaning the kitchen to help ease and distract his mind. He opened the microwave to wipe it over to see a letter sitting there and he couldn't help but feel suspicious and curious. His name was written on the front but no name at the back, he knew it was sent magically as there was a magical trace all over it.</p><p>Dear Severus,</p><p>I apologise for any discomfort I caused you by my appearing in your restaurant and I can confidently confirm that it wasn't my intention to cause you any harm.<br/>Though you were in such a rush to be rid of me, I would like to know that you will be sorely disappointed. I'm not going anywhere. While my reasons for being in this little town have nothing to do with you, I wasn't lying when I said it was lovely to see you again.<br/>I understand if you wish to remain away from the wizarding world, you provided so much for us that you deserve a break, however I would like to meet with you at least once to see how you're fairing.<br/>My parents live in this town and I plan to stay for the rest of the week to see the damage I have inflicted due to the memory charm I placed on them before I return home. I know I have never been anything more then a student to you but as I no longer suffer as your student or for you to suffer as my teacher I'd like to extend an olive branch of sorts and perhaps have lunch together some time, perhaps one day be friends. I have always respected you and wish nothing but the best for you.</p><p>Insufferable know it all,</p><p>Hermione</p><p>Severus read through the letter at least twice. To say he was shocked was a complete understatement. Why in the world would she feel that way? Was she feeling pity? No better yet was she making fun of him for having no friends? Disgusting chit had she nothing better to do?<br/>Severus dumped the letter on one of the gas hot plates and set the letter alight, watching as it became nothing but flames and ash. He had no intentions of becoming a project or pity party if that's what she was thinking, Severus wanted nothing to do with her and if she hadnt figured that out yet then he was just going to have to up his game to be rid of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat in a small room with a muggle magazine in her hands flicking through it without actually paying attention to what was in front of her. The room was cold but appeared welcoming to help put people at ease before seeing the dentists that hid awsy in their individual rooms. Dull chatter came from the tv in the corner of the room and gentle clicking came from the receptionist at the computer. Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch feeling a little tired. When Hermione made the decision to come by for a spontaneous visit at the dentist to see her parents she hadn't expected to have to wait this long.<br/>"Hermione?"<br/>A quiet gasped blew from Hermione's lips at the sound of her mothers voice and her name being called and it took everything in her to not start crying herself silly. Looking up to the beautiful woman who Hermione knew as her mother she took in a deep breath.<br/>"that...thats me" Hermione answered.<br/>Monica smiled at Hermione politely and stood to the side to allow her past. It was clear the woman didn't recognise her own daughter.<br/>"you seem nervous" Monica observed gently.<br/>Hermione blushed and nodded, "something like that" Hermione answered.<br/>Monica smiled at her again and led her in to a room. Hermione sat on the chair and watched as her mother walked around getting things ready.<br/>"so when was the last time you went to the dentist?"<br/>"I dont really remember. I think I was about fifteen, my mother made me see one, she's a dentist and wanted to make sure I was taking care of my teeth" Hermione smiled thinking of the memory.<br/>"sounds like a smart lady. Ok lie back on the chair and we'll get started"<br/>Hermione wasnt sure what to do, should she proceed with the exam or start working on her mothers memories.<br/>"Monica love, do you need a hand?"<br/>Hermione and Monica looked up to see her father standing by the door opening it just a little to still maintain some privacy. At the sight of her father Hermione couldnt help the tears that gathered in her eyes.<br/>"yes that would be good thanks darling" Monica answered.<br/>Walking into the room and reaching for the gloves Hermione stood up and drew her wand. Monica instantly looked guarded as she watched Hermione.<br/>"are you ok dear? Do you need a moment?" Monica asked kindly.<br/>"legilimens" Hermione whispered looking at her mother.<br/>Hermione was instantly pulled into her mothers mind and started to sift through her memories, tracing her way back to when she had made the spell. As predicted nothing was there, she'd done her job well. Still Hermione carried on looking for any weaknesses that she could use to help them regain their memories. Eventually Hermione could feel the memories grow dim and she pulled herself from her mothers mind to see the woman pale and weak.<br/>"what have you done to my wife?!"<br/>Hermione looked at her father sheepishly and raised her wand at him. Instantly he paled and put his hands up.<br/>"please just let us be" he whispered weakly still trying to check on his wife.<br/>Once again Hermione performed the spell to gain the same results, so Hermione retreated to do more thinking on what to do. Now however she was in a pickle, should she remove their memories of her being there attacking their minds or should she leave it so to not mess with them more and risk causing damage.<br/>For a fleeting moment Hermione wondered if she should ask Severus for help but then thought better of it.<br/>Hermione waited a few minutes to mull things over the decided to pretend it never happened.<br/>Gently Hermione tapped her mothers face with a look of concern. Her mothers eyes blinked a few times before gasping in alarm.<br/>"are you ok? You and your husband were discussing my teeth when you both passed out.... Should we book for another day?" Hermione asked gently.<br/>Monica nodded dumbly and looked at her husband who had just started to wake as well.<br/>"Wendall?" Monica asked softly.<br/>"get away from us!" Wendall yelled.<br/>Hermione blanched and Monica scowled.<br/>"Hermione wasnt doing anything she found us like this... Yes Hermione dear a rebooking would be best. Im terribly sorry for the inconvenience and I can assure you both appointments are being taken care of"<br/>Wendall looked like he was going to burst with frustration and Hermione nodded.<br/>Without waiting from the blow out Hermione quickly swept from the room and didnt look back.</p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus was once again getting prep work done in the kitchen when he heard the door open, he glanced up and rolled his eyes.<br/>"why am I not surprised" Severus growled.<br/>"I'm ready to come back Severus, you need me" Veronica told him confidently.<br/>Servus stopped cutting pumpkin and looked up at Veronica, his brow raises, a scowl on his face and nothing but pure frustration radiating off him.<br/>"what makes you think I need you?"<br/>"I'm the only woman in your life Severus, dont think I havent noticed the looks you'd been giving me. Not to mention that Im the best cook here appart from yourself"<br/>Severus snorted and shook his head getting back to his prep work.<br/>"correction, you're the only woman in my life who hasnt taken the hint that im not interested and also, you're correct you are the best cook in the kitchen, the rest of my staff are chefs" Severus answered smugly.<br/>Veronica huffed but took it in her stride and swayed over to Severus, attempting to be sexy though he wasnt even the smallest bit interested.<br/>"wench unhand me this instant, I have no interest in allowing you anywhere near me, heavens knows the diseases I'd gain by such an act with you not to mention that you wouldn't be able to turn me on even if you turned the lights off and showered and rid yourself of the smell between your legs" Severus hissed.<br/>Veronica slapped Servus hard across the face, not that he was surprised, however he looked no different at all as if this was an every day occurance.<br/>"Severus? Are you in there?"<br/>Severus looked up and towards the door to see a nervous looking Hermione watching himself and Veronica.<br/>"what is this? Who can push Severus' buttons the most day? Let's see how hard we push till he snaps" Severus snarled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica stood with her arms folded and looked at Severus expectantly, not at all interested in leaving despite what had just transpired between them or Hermione's interruption.<br/>"I didn't know you had a daughter Severus" Veronica teased.<br/>Hermione paled as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her then glanced at Severus, wondering what was going to happen next. It was clear to her that she'd interrupted some kind of argument between the couple but it seemed that whether she had interrupted or not was irrelevant, neither woman was welcome here.<br/>"bugger off the lot of you. This is my work not a brothel so Veronica sod of and Hermione, I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again" Severus hissed.<br/>Nodding a little Hermione slowly walked over like she was approaching a frightened animal, but then again when dealing with Snape you often had to act the same way anyway.<br/>Severus please, I used magic in front of muggles... I messed up badly and I don't know what to do. Its my parents... Please Severus<br/>Severus glared at Hermione darkly as he heard her voice softly in his head.<br/>"If I help you with this one thing will you disappear indefinately?" Severus sighed.<br/>Hermione beamed and nodded looking like Dumbledore had just handed her the head girl badge and named her the smartest woman in the world, she was a bouncing ball of energy.<br/>Veronica glared at the duo for a moment then rolled her eyes.<br/>" ignoring me wont make me disappear Severus, you owe me"<br/>Instantly Severus' eyes snapped to Veronica and Hermione couldnt help but shrink away a little in fear, even Veronica seemed to suddenly question her own methods at trying to gain the mans attention.<br/>"you foolish woman, I don't know how many times I have had to brush off your sexual favours or friendly advice, politely or otherwise. I don't know how many times I've had to write you up for inappropriate conduct within the workplace but you just don't seem to grasp it. You are not wanted here. You look like a pig with horse hair and the breath of a dragon. You actually disgust me more then the toad in pink and that it saying something. I never want to see your face again and should I ever hope to seek you out, I know to find you on some street corner like the low life insect that you are. Do i make myself clear? Leave. Me. Alone".<br/>Finally the message seemed to sink in as Veronica looked up into the cold eyes of Severus. With a shakey breath Veronica turned and went to leave however before she did she stopped in front of Hermione.<br/>"I dont know what reason you have to be around Severus, but be careful. I have wanted nothing but a small slice of affection even if it was just for my body for years.... He's a horrible heartless man, you'd do better trying to get a zebra to change its stripes" Veronica whispered.<br/>Hermione couldn't help but watch the woman leave sadly and when the door closed behind the defeated woman Hermione took a menacing step towards her old professor.<br/>"that was so mean Severus! What is the matter with you? That woman may have been seeking something you couldn't provide but to treat her so horribly is an absolute disgrace. You should be ashamed of yourself. What makes you think that its ok to treat another person in such a way hmp? So help me Severus, I dont want to see such horrible behaviour from you ever again".</p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus couldnt help but laugh at the young fierce woman in front of him, and then when he saw the horrified look on her face from his laughter, he just cackled even harder.<br/>"what are you going to do witch? Im not Potter or Weasley, there is not a thing you can do to me.... If anything the one who should be afraid of repercussions should be you". Severus took a menacing step towards Hermione, stalking towards her until her back hit the wall and there was no space between them. He looked down his nose and lowered his mouth to her ear.<br/>"if anyone's going to be making threats, it would be me to you Miss Granger. You might be the brightest witch of your age when there are books to be read, but outside of that you are nothing. You are in my world now Miss Granger and I will not be threatened again, unless you would like to suffer the consequences" Severus whispered and growled.<br/>Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, turning her head away a little.<br/>"how about it Miss Granger. Care to see who cracks under pressure first? Discover your limits? Find out what will happen to those who dare to threaten me. As you know I was a death eater Miss Granger. I no longer have limits".<br/>Severus looked at Hermione for a little longer though the latter never looked up at him. Satisfied that his message had been put across he walked back to the counter and resumed his prep work as if nothing had happened at all.<br/>Hermione's heart was hammering wildly in her chest from fear and.. She wasn't sure what, but either way she didn't like it. Deciding not to do anything about it though was her safest option.<br/>"I.... I took my parents memories of me away before I joined Harry in the war.. I've found them and I thought i'd try and give them their memories back. Only it seems I did the job too well as I cant find a way to bring it back. I performed magic in front of them but couldn't erase it from their minds in case I harm them.... What should I do Severus?"<br/>Severus snorted and glanced up at Hermione.<br/>" poison them perhaps?"<br/>" I beg your pardon? "<br/>" make them susceptible to your words and look for their memories. It will be there somewhere, you just need time and patience. Poison them with something that will make them compliant and quiet... Works for me" Severus shrugged.<br/>"i dont suppose you'd be willing to help with a potion would you?"<br/>Severus roughly put his knife down and looked up at Hermione.<br/>"I want no part in this! Its bad enough I have to suffer with your existance, must I suffer having to return to the world I left once more?"<br/>Hermione slowly approached Severus and he watched and a wary eye.<br/>"im not asking for you to go back to Hogwarts Severus... Im not asking you to wave your wand and redecorate the entire town. I just need a potion to help me regain my parents"<br/>Severus thought long and hard before nodding feeling defeated.<br/>"Very well Miss Granger.... But do know... That after this, I never want to see you again"<br/>"anything you want Severus, it's yours".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron was sitting at home with a bowl of chips in his lap and a goblet full of butterbeer in his hand while he played a game of chess. Thankfully not all chess had to be played with another witch or wizard. For some reason Hermione said it was like playing against a computer, whatever that means.<br/>Watching as his Knight took out the opposing castle, Ron nodded to himself as he grabbed another handful of chips then stuffed them into his mouth.<br/>Hermione walked through the front door looking extremely tired and more then ready for bed and Ron looked up alarm.<br/>"Blimey Hermione, did you forget to sleep while you were there?" Ron asked as he stood up to greet his lover.<br/>Hermione smiled at Ron gently and sighed.<br/>"its just been a big week Ron. I found my parents and I have a lot to do to restore their memories" Hermione admitted.<br/>"so what did you get up to while you were there?" Ron asked as he sat back down returning his attention to his game.<br/>Approaching the door Hermione stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see Rons attention elsewhere and so she shrugged.<br/>"not much.... I basically kept to myself and saw my parents"<br/>Ron grunted a reply all ready to wrapped up in his game again to reply so Hermione took her leave to the bedroom to shower and relax, feeling a little guilty for not admitting to Ron about Severus.<br/>Climbing into the shower Hermione ran the water 'scalding hot' as Ron called it then relaxed back against the wall, letting it wash her stress away.<br/>Hermiones hand slowly drifted down her body, maybe she should consider another stress reliever, begining to massage her clit gently.<br/>A soft sigh came from Hermione as she imagined her and Ron.<br/>Ron was standing in front of Hermione with a naughty look in his eye. Feeling trapped against the wall Hermione squirmed a little and looked up at Ron feeling her heart rate spike, her breath picking up speed. Gently Ron put his arms either side of her body and leant his head forward and put his lips to her ear and sucked on it. Hermiones hands wound around his neck and dragged him a little closer.<br/>Ron growled, it was so low and deep. So sensual. His hand caressed his way down her body, barely touching the skin and before Hermione knew it, his hands were rubbing along her slit, his fingers getting wet.<br/>"you're so wet for me baby"<br/>Hermione opened her eyes to see beautiful black eyes staring back at her, a face with slight scaring and aging.<br/>Severus stood before Hermione and she felt her arousal spike, getting wetter then ever before and a loud groan came from Hermione.<br/>Two fingers slipped in and started to rub, making a come here motion and Hermiones hands gripped his arms tight, burrying her head into his chest.<br/>"that's it baby, let me hear you" Severus instructed, his voice harsh and strained.<br/>Hermiones breathing picked up quickly to match his fingers and she felt herself tighten.<br/>Severus put his lips to her ear again and kissed her ear gently.<br/>"cum for me Hermione, show me how much I turn you on"<br/>Hermione shuddered and felt herself squirt, something she hadn't done in a long time, and slowly she sank to the ground of the shower with a dazed look on her face.<br/>Eventually Hermione returned to earth and guilt set in, she'd just masturbated to someone that wasn't Ron!<br/>Jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself she quickly ran to the bedroom to put some clothes on, not at all sure what to do with what just happened. Hermione wasn't attracted to Severus surely. It must have been because seeing him again brought him to the forefront of her mind.<br/>Once dressed Hermione walked over to Ron wringing her hands together.<br/>"are you ok"<br/>Hermione watched him nervously then drew in a breath while Ron watched feeling nervous like he was about to be dumped or something.<br/>"I did something.... Something I shouldnt have... I ah..... I was in the shower and I ah... I was stressed so I thought I might masturbate and I ah... I was thinking of someone who wasnt you" Hermiones voice got smaller and smaller until it was barely a whisper at the end.<br/>Ron tilted his head as if considering Hermiones words then nodded.<br/>"ok".<br/>Hermione felt a little alarmed and annoyed. This had been a big deal to her, like she'd cheated or something.<br/>"thats it?" Hermione hissed.<br/>Ron looked back at Hermione and stretched out in his chair.<br/>"well yeah thats normal. I do it all the time. We're gonna be together for the rest of our lives baby its only normal you might want to imagine someone else to get off... You know have some variety. As long as you dont let it get further then that its fine"<br/>Hermione paled and felt slightly heart broken. He had been thinking of other women while with her? On one hand Hermione felt broken but on the other hand, she just did the very same thing it wasnt fair to be mad at him for doing one this while she could do the other.<br/>"ok" Hermione whispered.<br/>With the conversation over Hermione walked off to the kitchen to have some tea and to ponder what just happened. Surely it was a once off thing. Right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sorry for the short chapter. Apparently I have to be an adult today and do adult things :P</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lamp illuminated a study in a gentle glow while candles gave it just that little extra light creating the perfect lighting for reading. Severus sat in his favorite seat, leaning back with his leg crossed over the other, arms extended back over the top of the chair, a book resting gently in his lap. This was one of his favorite times of day, when the sun had set, his day at work complete and he was left to his own devices to just relax and enjoy himself without the stresses of every day life.<br/>Turning the page and continuing on Severus stretched his legs before changing positions and crossing his other leg instead, his black pants rising a little to show off his bare feet. His white tshirt clung to his body and Severus scratched at it absent minded as he was pulled from reality to a world within the pages he read.<br/>The study walls were hidden behind shelves, it was almost like the walls were shelves and with each held a book, all stuffed together so tight it appeared if one was pulled out they would all tumble to the ground. Thank goodness for magic.<br/>Finally deciding to call it a night once the wax of a candle drew down to nothing, Severus marked his page and went off to complete his night routine before bed. Standing in front of his mirror in the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth with toothpaste settling around his mouth when a tap on his window drew his attention, an owl watching him as it flapped his wings, silently begging to be let in.<br/>"thard" Severus growled, sounding funny from the toothbrush and paste.<br/>Once Severus opened the window the own flew in and dropped the letter looking at him expectantly. Rolling his eyes Severus untied the letter and otherwise ignored the bird.</p><p>Severus,</p><p> </p><p>I hope this letter finds you well, I was hoping to gather some ingredients for the potion however I just noticed you never told me what this potion was, which was foolish of me to not have picked up on earlier.<br/>Could you please respond promptly with a list of things I am required to gather for you for when I visit next.<br/>I have applied for leave for next week and I have applied for two months off with the hopes that this will be adequate time to do what is needed, if you think I need more will you please let me know as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Yours,</p><p>H. G</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes at the letter and sighed, he was about to go to bed and that chit decides to message him now? He'd been waiting to hear from her for at least a week as he had no intentions of just taking care of things by himself. They weren't his parents and he wasnt in the habit of doing things for others just because he could.<br/>Summoning a self ink quil and parchment Severus leant against the counter to quickly reply.</p><p>Miss Granger,</p><p>While I expected to hear from you at some point I have to admit that your timing is awful. Surely this could have waited until morning?<br/>Furthermore, I'm unable to write a complete list as I will need to check the potion which I have not made in quite a few years, this may take at least another week.<br/>I will owl you at a later date with the information you require, until then I dont wish to hear from you.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Ron crawled in to bed and automatically dragged Hermiones tiny body to his to spoon, sighing with content. Hermione however huffed and wiggled about.<br/>"Rooooon" Hermione whined<br/>Ron rolled away and grumbled finally setting her free and Hermione glanced over her shoulder.<br/>"you didnt have to roll away, I just cant get to sleep when you hold me down like that" Hermione whispered.<br/>Ron rolled back again and played with Hermiones hair.<br/>"will you give me a blow job?" Ron asked suddenly with what she guessed he thought was a sweet smile on his face.<br/>Hermione felt a little alarmed by Rons request and rubbed her arm a little.<br/>"Im tired Ron"<br/>Ron nodded grumpily and rolled back over leaving Hermione feeling slightly bad.<br/>"Fine" Hermione grumbled getting up to her hands and knees.<br/>Ron flipped over and yanked his boxers down without a second thought and Hermione sat between his legs rubbing him a little to get him hard. Eventually sticking his cock in her mouth Hermione bobbed her head up and down, rubbing his balls in her hand to get him off faster.<br/>Feeling an ache in her mouth Hermione withdrew and used her hand instead, looking up at Ron to watch his face. Not once did Hermione feel a little turned on, she didnt have that feeling between her legs that she used to feel when she was with Ron sexually, if anything, Hermione was bored.<br/>"Im cumming. Suck me 'Mione"<br/>Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to sucking him off, her tongue the head of his cock, no longer putting any real effort in to helping him out.<br/>Cum shot down her throat and Hermione gagged at the vile taste abd Ron put his hands on her head as he fucked her mouth a little while he rode his orgasm out. Eventually he stopped and Hermione fell away from him and stood up to go wash her mouth out, feeling incredibly nauseous.<br/>Glancing over her shoulder Hermione frowned, Ron was sound asleep snoring away without offering to return to favour, wanting to cuddle, nothing and Hermione had to admit she was quite miffed.<br/>As Hermione returned to her bedroom she heard a flutter of wings and looked towards the sound seeing Rons owl. Remembering her letter she'd sent to Severus Hermione let the grumpy looking owl in and pet its head gently.<br/>Walking back out of the room with the owl perched on her shoulder Hermione read through his letter, rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face. He might be a kinder man without the rough edges but he is still the grumpy man she grew up knowing as her professor.<br/>Deciding to push her luck, Hermione felt a small slither of cheekiness. Not really knowing what caused it, Hermione wondered how he would take it if she attempted to be cheeky with him, though Hermione had a fairly good idea that it wouldnt be received well.<br/>Hermione watched as the owl flew from the kitchen window to no doubt hunt, Hermione decided to make a cup of tea while waiting for its return. </p><p>Severus,</p><p>Despite your letter, I have decided that I am going to extend a hand in friendship with you. I am quite aware that my offering in friendship is likely to be turned away with a snarl and disgust but all the same my offer will always stand.<br/>I will be staying in the same hotel from my last visit and will be there no later then 10am. Would you like me to meet you at your place of work? Or perhaps you'd accept my invitation to join me for a coffee at the cafe a few stores from your restaurant.<br/>Please don't feel obligated to respond tonight as I am aware how late it will be by the time the letter arrives, but I look forward to hearing from you.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>H. G</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now time for Hermione to arrive at her hotel and Severus was feeling rather impatient. It wasnt that he was particularly excited to see her again, it was that he didnt want to see her so he wanted it over and done with. Yes that was it.<br/>Re-reading his last letter from Hermione for about the sixth time, Severus grunted and clenched his jaw, turning away as he sat in his office at work. She was right about at least one thing, he didn't want her friendship, he certainly didn't trust it. But Severus knew Hermione well enough to know she wouldn't leave it alone and wouldn't stop until she succeeded. Was he going to give up and entertain her ideas or show her the master of stubbornness. Another thing that bothered him was how she signed her letter, it was so.... Intimate. Yours? Surely it was a joke at his expense, no one in their right mind would say something so intimate to him without taking the micky. Severus huffed at the thought of Hermione poking fun at him and decided to just burn the letter, trying to not let it continue to get to him, though he knew it would happen regardless of whether or not the letter was in his possession or not.<br/>10am finally struck and Severus heard a knock on his door, he knew it was the chit but wasn't in the mood to entertain her any longer, not when he was being made fun of.<br/>Hermione ignored the fact that Severus hadnt welcomed her in to hid office and stepped in looking at him curiously.<br/>"Hello Severus, how are you?" Hermione asked sweetly.<br/>Severus scowled at Hermione, his lip and nose turned up in disgust.<br/>"I was fairing quite well until you ruined my morning, tell me Miss Granger do you often enter rooms without the permission of the person residing in it?" Severus scowled.<br/>Hermione shrugged a little and looked up at him innocently, "I apologise Severus but I was waiting for quite some time but as you never answered I thought I would just show myself in. The joy of being a friend isn't it"<br/>Severus looked at Hermione with the dirtiest look he could muster and folded his arms across his chest.<br/>"I can't imagine anything worse, how large must your head be to assume that anyone would welcome your friendship despite several attempts to let you know that your company was not wanted" Severus drawled.<br/>Hermione felt herself get knocked down a few pegs and took in a shakey breath before putting on a smile, a much weaker one, and shrugged it off like it was nothing.<br/>"well my week was rather slow and dull, I have to admit I was actually quite looking forward to being here, especially learning under you once more" Hermione looked at him happily, prattling away.<br/>Severus raised a brow and a smirk graced his features.<br/>"under me?" Severus teased.<br/>Blood rushed to her face and Hermiones mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.<br/>"I um... No, I mean... That isn't to say U wouldn't, I mean... No I have Ron.... I meant learning while watching you brew a difficult potion, yes that's it".<br/>Severus snickered as he endured Hermiones awkwardness and shook his head, turning away to walk to the back of his office.<br/>Gently Severus moved close like he was to kiss the wall and whispered something Hermione couldn't hear and a doorway appeared, behind it was a huge room with several cauldrons and potion ingredients.<br/>"After you" Severus held his arm out.<br/>Hermione walked in and turned in a slow circle admiring the room.<br/>"This is amazing"<br/>Severus stood behind her and nodded as he look around too.<br/>"Indeed"<br/>Hermione walked over to the closest cauldren and glanced in.<br/>"Is this Felix Felicis?" Hermione asked though of course she already knew it was.<br/>"Yes, another month and a few more ingredients and it will be ready to sent to the ministry" Severus shrugged.<br/>"they know you're alive" Hermione asked curiously.<br/>Severus looked down at Hermione and frowned for a moment.<br/>"Only Kingsley, he was in Australia in business when he and I came across one another. He agreed to keep it to himself until I was ready for the world to know.... I also asked him to help me find out how I survived" Severus answered cooly.<br/>"oh, I can answer that..... It was me, I dont know how but.... I was thinking of how much I wanted you to live... I was pretty much begging actually.... I didnt know it worked until I saw your body lying by the boat shed, I.. I kissed you and I saw you standing on a field... I didnt tell anyone, I figured yiu deserved to be left alone live your life in peace".<br/>Severus stood there watching Hermione in shock then shook his head angrily.<br/>"did you ever think that perhaps I didnt want to be saved? Perhaps maybe I would have liked to have had my life ended... I had nothing to live for you selfish chit and now I have to keep suffering because of you! Now what? You'll crawl to me every problem you have because you saved my life and I now owe you? Is that what this is? How dare you! "<br/>Hermione was looking at him coldly and shook her head.<br/>" Honestly Severus do you know me at all? That's not the kind of person I am, thats the quality of a Slytherin if you recall.... " Hermione sighed, she was trying to not let it get to her but it was getting hard, he was such an untrusting man.<br/>"what can I do to show you I mean well? Do you need to search my mind? Do you want me to make an unbreakable vow?" Hermione asked feeling exasperated.<br/>Severus considered Hermione for a moment and pointed his wand, digging it under her chin. The pain that Hermione felt caused her to flinch but she didnt move or make an attempt to draw her own wand.<br/>" Perhaps instead Miss Granger... Keep in mind, you ever decide to try and blackmail me into something, try and swindle your way, I will be right there to make your life hell, I wont hesitate to make you regret the day you were born. Is. That. Clear".<br/>Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded, no words were needed between them as they had reached an understanding, but something flickered behind Hermiones eyes, something Severus didn't recognise, but Hermione for the first time ever saw a very different future for herself, one that involved herself doing all she could to bring love and trust into his life, even it was with her, something that secretly thrilled her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately the say had been incredibly slow and uneventful for Severus and Hermione though they could happily say that they managed to progress through the day with little to no altercations.<br/>Severus was climbing in to bed after a long day staring at the ceiling feel so extremely tired and worn out, it was a very emotional day for him. Still Severus couldn't quite grasp the fact that it was Hermione who saved him though he wasn't completely surprised. Hermione, the Gryffendor princess, this know it all, if anyone could achieve such a task it would be her. Oddly enough it also reminded him of how Lily had saved Harry from death. Oh Lily, how he missed her.<br/>Beside his bed sat a photo of Lily, her smiling up at him gently, her hands on her hips as she swayed side to side. It was a photo had taken about a week before he had caused their friendship to end. Severus knew his debt to her was paid, he knew he still loved her. Though it didn't hurt as much now, obviously it hurt to not be with her, but he was able to live his life now.<br/>Severus flipped the photo of Lily down and looked back up at the ceiling again before smirking to himself. Feeling a little frisky he took his boxers off, letting his cock free so he could relax and enjoy himself more. His mind instantly went to Hermione and her reaction to being under him and his cock grew thick and hard, growing in length. Severus reached down and grasped his cock in a firm grip, though not too hard and started to move up and down.<br/>Hermione was in his study looking over his vast selection of books, wearing nothing but her silk nighty, on her tippy toes as her fingers lightly skimmed over the spines of the books. Quiet as a mouse Severus walked up behind her and his mouth latched onto her neck, biting hard causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure and pain. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she groaned as his hands wandered around to her stomach, lifting her nighty so his fingers could rub against her soft skin.<br/>Severus growled low in his throat and turnd her around to face him, grasping her face and kissing her with fierce passion. Hermione melted into his firm chest, her hands resting against him gently, Severus lifting her nighty till it was above her breasts. His dark eyes snapped down and looked at her nipples, his fingers reaching over to pinch and pull at them.<br/>Hermione moaned at the feeling, her head falling back again and her eyes fluttered shut in bliss. Severus finally drew the nighty off her body and picked her up. His cock was still kept in his boxers but with a bit of effort, he had them pulled down enough to expose him<br/>"Severus, please" Hermione begged.<br/>Severus thrust into her hard, going ball deep and he groaned loud in her ear. A whimper left Hermiones mouth at the rough intrusion but otherwise kept silent as a mouse. Severus pistoned in her pussy, feeling how deliciously wet she was and bit her ear softly, not wanting to actually hurt the woman in his arms. Hermione clung onto him, nails digging into his shoulders a little and panted.<br/>"I want to hear you witch. I've never heard you be so silent, don't stop now" he teased.<br/>Hermione groaned loud at his request, her heart beating harder. Severus knew he wouldnt last much longer, so he reached down and rubbed her clit, feeling the swollen bud tense. Hermione squirted hard and shrieked out in pure bliss and Severus came hard after her, the tight feeling of her pussy around his cock taking the control he had and making his orgasm happen in time with her.<br/>Severus gasped for air and looked down at his naked body, cum over his cock and stomach and he waved his hand, the cum vanishing without any effort. He couldnt understand why for the first time in his life he hadn't thought of Lily, or why he hadn't wanted to. Severus wasn't a stranger to giving in to his sexual urges however he hadnt done anything remotely sexual with anyone at all, giving him nothing to use for reference.<br/>What was Hermione doing to him? Why was he attracted to her? Maybe he was only interested because she was associated to his old life and he actually missed it, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.<br/>Severus grumbled and rolled to his side and lifted his photo back up though he felt so guilty, so guilty he cried.<br/>"im sorry my love" Severus sobbed.<br/>Lily continued to smile and sway, not at all aware of the emotional turmoil going on for Severus and his infidelity.</p><p>§§§§§§§§</p><p>Hermione lied down on her bed in the hotel room, the purple quilt drawn up to her chin to keep her warm. Her mind was on Severus and the discovery she'd made earlier. Did that mean that she no longer wanted a future with Ron? Was she actually in love with her boyfriend? Or was it that they were simply comfortable with each other and it was safe. No, Hermione had loved Ron, but not anymore. That much was clear to her now.<br/>Looking out the window to watch the stars Hermione wondered if she could ever have something with Severus. Of course Hermione knew about his love for Lily, but like how her love had faded for Ron, Hermione knew, well had faith, that Severus could one day love again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Severus Snape was in a foul mood the next day was a complete understatement, he snarled at everyone, threw insults at his co-workers, kicked a customer out od his restaurant for not liking how their steak was cooked. Why? Because he's Severus Snape and is always a grumpy git, and he got off to the thought of Hermione Granger.<br/>Severus had retreated to his office just before service ended and charmed his door locked. Opening his desk draw he pulled the stopper of a calming draught and threw it back like a shot with the hopes of taking the edge off his bad mood temporarily.<br/>Later that day Severus knew he was to expect a visit from the very woman he imagined the night before and he felt disgusted with himself, he knew without a doubt that he'd take it out on her for daring to enter into his sexual fantasies.<br/>Leaning back into his seat Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his mind going back to his daydream, Hermione in that lovely nighty, the sound of her moaning to his touch. Automatically his pants got uncomfortably tight and Severus had to rearrange himself to avoid paun and discomfort.<br/>That morning despite his foul mood Severus had finished looking through his potion book and making notes, deciding that he could finally start making the potion though he figured it would be easier to wait for the know it all to help with some of the prep work.<br/>Without realising, Severus managed to hide out in his office for the remainder of the day, night had fallen and it seemed people were closing up ready to go home. It seemed his co-workers assumed he'd already left for the day.<br/>A quiet pop echoed from near by his office door and Severus knew Hermione had arrived. As he waited patiently for Hermione, he could hear her just by his door breathing softly.<br/>"just knock on the door Hermione, you can do this" Hermione murmured.<br/>Severus snorted silently and shook his head, waving his hand so the door could unlock and open. Hermione stood there with her hand raised ready to knock on the door to see Severus looking at her instead.<br/>"Miss Granger" Severus greeted.<br/>"Hermione" she sighed.<br/>Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement and moved to the side to let her in. Once Hermiones was safely in his office he once again closed and warded the door so they could continue on without being seen.<br/>Cauldron set, flame underneath, Severus set to work. Hermione stood a little to the side admiring him as he moved. He could feel her eyes on him as he cut a rats tail and rolled his eyes.<br/>"is there a problem Miss Granger?"<br/>Hermione smiled softly and shook her head.<br/>"not at all, I was admiring your skill at potion making" Hermione admitted.<br/>Severus stopped for a moment then turned to glare at Hermione.<br/>"dont mock me" Severus growled.<br/>Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment then pulled herself up to her full height.<br/>"when have you ever known me to mock someone Severus? What do I have to do to prove to you that I wont hurt you? That I admire you?"<br/>Severus scoffed and returned to cutting the tail then threw it in the potion with a huff.<br/>"you want me to believe you Miss Granger? Would you still feel the same way if I suggested you answer me under the influence of veritaserum?"<br/>Severus smirked at her now, looking like he'd won the game as he glared at Hermione.<br/>A minute passed and Severus had gone back to the potion, adding six spider legs which were crushed to a powder form.<br/>" Severus if you feel the only way you can trust me is to use veritaserum, then by all means... Use it on me now"<br/>Severus stopped and put the cauldron on status and turned towards Hermione as he smiled darkly.<br/>"wonderful".<br/>A little bottle floated towards Severus and settled in his hands gently, Hermione felt slightly nervous not knowing what he was going to ask, but ultimately she trusted him. Severus transfigured  one of his clean flasks into a goblet for Hermione and poured in enough to last at least an hour.<br/>Watching as her heart rate flew through the roof Hermione took it from his stretched out hands. Drinking it down quickly Hermione felt the effects straight away but otherwise waited for Severus to begin questioning.<br/>"So Miss Granger.... Why were you mocking me? Did you want to suffer my wrath?"<br/>"i wasn't mocking you at all, I was admiring you as you worked. Its so graceful to see you as you work, your arms are strong and precise. You can see the love you have for potion making and its fascinating to see"<br/>Severus looked at her as his mask of indifference instantly settled on his face.<br/>"why did you seek me out again despite me telling you to leave me alone?"<br/>"two reasons. I needed your help, and it was the perfect excuse to speak with you again"<br/>"what do you mean by that?"<br/>"i've recently discovered that im extremely attracted to you".<br/>Hermione looked uncomfortable now and Severus was watching her with shock. He lifted the potion himself and sniffed it to be sure it hadnt been tampered with.<br/>"you're... Attracted to me?"<br/>"yes, and I think I have been for quite some time..."<br/>Severus pondered for a moment then folded his arms over his chest and glared down at Hermione.<br/>"and what of Mr. Weasley?"<br/>Ron and I are together but I'm not sure for how much longer. I know I no longer love him and want to break up with him however with being in Australia that's going to make things a bit difficult"<br/>Hermione had tears dripping down her face now as she looked at her old professor. Things that she hadnt been prepared to admit to herself yet had come to light, things she hadnt fully thought through.<br/>"tell me Miss Granger. How far does your attraction for me go?"<br/>"I have masturbated to the thought of you almost every night. The first time was when I arrived home from my first trip to Australia, the day I last saw you".<br/>Just the thought alone of someone masturbating made Severus' pants tight and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew he should end things now, should let her be free from his torment, but part of him enjoyed watching her suffer.<br/>"what did you imagine, Miss Granger?"<br/>Hermione drew in a shakey breath and bit her lip. Having no desire to fight the effects Hermione told him of her fantasy in the shower and even Severus had to admit he was incredibly pleased with the thought.<br/>"I had no idea you thought this of me Miss Granger. Tell me, does the idea of me shoving my cock down your throat turn you on? Do you imagine your professor bending you over a desk lifting your skirt and pounding into your pussy?"<br/>Hermione turned red as she finally decided to fight back against the potion but ultimately didnt win.<br/>" I'd love nothing more" Hermione gasped out.<br/>Severus laughed, he couldn't help himself but seeing the discomfort on her face really made him pleased.<br/>"I had no idea you were such a skank Miss Granger" Severus scoffed.<br/>By now Hermione was a blubbering mess, feeling completely humiliated by him.<br/>"At least Im not afraid of admitting I feel things Severus. I can freely admit my attraction to you, whereas you can barely admit to yourself what you feel that isnt anger or disgust"<br/>Severus was still smirking evilly to Hermione and shrugged off her comment, not even the slightest bit worried.<br/>"Unfortunately for you Miss Granger Im not attracted to you, I actually find you repulsive. My heart belongs with another and that is where it shall stay, unlike you I am faithful"<br/>Hermione opened her mouth in shock and her face turned dark. She knew if she faught back she'd say things that wouldn't make him happy, things that could get her killed.<br/>"at least the person I have isnt dead and loves me, has always loved me".<br/>Instantly Hermione knew she messed up, the potion still taking control of her mouth.<br/>"oh Severus Im sorry... I only said it because you had upset me and I wanted to hurt you back, I knew that using Lily would be the way to do it... Im truly sorry Severus"<br/>Severus looked at her darkly and turned his back to her.<br/>"get out" Severus told her quietly, no longer seeing the fun in the game he had created.<br/>Hermione left quickly, not needing to be told twice and not once did she look back. If she had, Hermione would have seen a tear drip down Severus' cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guilt was a terrible thing to experience and Hermione was practically oozing the stuff. Knowing that she was under the influence did not help at all, but there were many things that made Hermione feel guilty though. One: Hermione was no longer in love with Ronald and it seemed she hadn't been for some time, effectively stringing him along. Two: Hermione was very attracted to Severus to the point of wanting to do something about it, having to remind herself that she shouldn't ever act on such feelings while in a relationship. Three: Hermione had hurt Severus deeply by spouting about how Lily was dead and never loved him, what a horrible thing for someone to throw in anothers face!<br/>Now Hermione had to deal with what to do with these revelations, who should she confront first? Ron? Or Severus? Both deserved immediate attention however Hermione figured it was better to give Severus time to stay away from her to help let the wounds heal a little. So it seemed with that decision made, Hermione was going to talk to Ron.<br/>Summoning her Gryffendor courage and wrote a quick note for Severus, charming it so that it would appear for him should he want to be contacting her, just explaining that she was briefly going back home to break up with Ron and that she'd be back soon.<br/>Hermione looked around the hotel room then found what she was looking for, the old broken pocket watch. Holding it firmly in her hands Hermione counted down and found herself being jerked back by her navel, taking her home, back to Ron.</p><p>Ron was sitting at home in his underwear with a firewhiskey in his hand and a bowl filled with dragon fire chips when he heard a whoosh behind him. Alarmed Ron looked behind him to see Hermione standing there with her eyes wide.<br/>"ah.... Hey babe"<br/>Hermione licked her lips nervously and smiled a little.<br/>"what are you doing?"<br/>Ron looked down at himself then back up at Hermione.<br/>"I swear this is the first time i've done this" Ron lied sheepishly.<br/>Hermione put down the pocket watch and shook her head. Ron frowned at her and slowly stood up, brushing his hands together to get the powder off his fingers, his mind working over time.<br/>"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"<br/>Hermione had to admit she was surprised, was it really that obvious?<br/>"im sorry Ron" Hermione cried.<br/>Ron smiled and nodded, looking down towards himself then back up at Hermione.<br/>"I figured a while ago that something like this would happen.... I could tell you know.... I just hoped that you'd try to find your love for me again with time"<br/>Hermione reached over and held his hands, tears rolling down her cheeks, Ron wiped them away and sighed.<br/>"Its ok Hermione... Its ok"<br/>Hermione was full on sobbing now, clinging on to Ron like a lifeline while Ron soothed her.<br/>"im going back to Australia tonight"<br/>Ron nodded and withdrew from her, putting a little distance between them, tears glistening on his lashes.<br/>"I understand, I will pack my things and I should be gone by the time you get back... But i wont see you for a bit longer Hermione I.... I need time"<br/>Hermione bit her lip as she watched Ron walk away, and despite feeling horrible for how she hurt him she also felt so much lighter for finally breaking up with Ron.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus was sitting in his kitchen feeling sorry for himself and also very very drunk. Typically he kept away from alcohol because of his drunk of a father, so tonight he was changing his mind to add variety in his life.<br/>"im such a mess" Severus slurred.<br/>Hiccups burst from Severus and he growled in response for his body daring to have such a reaction to the alcohol.<br/>Putting the bottle to his lips again Severus drank it down like water, nearly reaching half way down the bottle. He clumsily put the bottle back onto the table, spilling alcohol onto the table, then slumped face first into the table falling asleep.<br/>This was how Hermione found Severus, and to say she felt shocked was a slight understatement, scared was probably a more accurate description of how Hermione felt.<br/>"Severus?"<br/>"what is it Lily? Im trying to sleep"<br/>Hermione cooed sadly and brushed his hair from his face. He seemed to be sound asleep again. Pointing her wand at him, Hermione levitated him from his seat and began the slow process of taking him to his bedroom so he could comfortably sleep. Once he was in bed Hermione looked him over, she couldn't really undress him, not if she valued her life.<br/>Still Hermione took off his shoes and socks then tucked him in to bed, pulling his blanket over him.<br/>Kissing his head softly Hermione smiled down at Severus then sat beside him ontop of the covers.<br/>With another flick of her wand Hermione summoned her beaded bag and withdrew a hangover potion and a pepper up potion for when he woke, leaving them on his bedside table.</p><p>Severus woke to feel something holding him down and his eyes grew wide. His head was pounding, he stank like a pub and there was a warm body almost lying on him completely.<br/>"what in the name of Merlin?"<br/>Bushy hair tickled under his nose and he faught a sneeze.<br/>Hermione snuggled into Severus more, her arm tight around his stomach and her head by his neck, gentle breaths warming his chin. Although Severus would never admit this outloud, he greatly enjoyed being held like this and waking up to someone in his arms, it was a welcoming feeling.<br/>Looking beside him he saw the potions and smiled despite himself. He'd never been looked after like this before and he really enjoyed it, he fully intended to soak it up while he could, all before the know it all woke up of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus found that he had no idea what to do with Hermione or himself as she lied on his chest sound asleep. Was he to pat her head? No she wasn't a dog. Was he to wake her up? No that seemed rude. Eventually after considering all his options Severus finally decided to let the chit sleep, his arms loosely wrapped around her and one hand playing with her hair. It surprised him how soft her hair was, given how bushy it was he didnt expect for it to feel so nice against his fingers but then again Severus felt the same about his own hair; looking greasy and uncared for was how one would describe Severus' hair but actually he spent a fair amount of time caring for it, however due to spending his days over a cauldren it now permanently looked the way it was described despite the effort he put in to fix it.<br/>Hermione was dreaming about her studies when she woke to the gentle caress of her hair. Though she kept her eyes closes and her breathing the same, Hermione felt incredibly alarmed.<br/>The wonderful smell of potions, peppermint and some other smell she wasnt entirely familiar with was settled under her nose and instinctively she snuggled her face deeper towards it. One Hermione had burrowed herself further towards the smell did she realise she was cuddled up to a tall, lean, warm body, a body which was most defiantly not Ronald as he had cushion around his stomach rather then this muscle.<br/>Peeking one eye opened Hermione looked ahead of her to see a black coat with many buttons and memories of the previous night returned full force.<br/>A soft pink blush coated her cheeks once she realised she was in fact cuddled up to Severus, her legs wrapped around his in a tight grip like devils snare.<br/>"I know you're awake" <br/>Blowing out a puff of air, Hermiones face scrunched up as she waited to be scolded. Feeling the young woman in his arms tense, Severus couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for making her feel this way. <br/>"why are you in my bed Miss Granger?" <br/>Hermione couldnt help but giggle quietly and looked up through her lashes at him<br/>"I think given the situation we're currently in it would be best to call me Hermione, wouldn't you agree?" <br/>Severus rolled his eyes at her cheek but smirked all the same, "alright then Hermione pray tell why you are in my bed?". <br/>Hermione shivered in pure delight as Severus purred her name and it took everything in her to not pounce on him and let him feel how wet she had become all because of the way he'd said her name. Normally things like this wouldn't get to her but as it was, it seemed there wasnt a single thing Severus could do that wouldn't turn her on. <br/>"I apologise for my brash decision to join you in bed Severus, I arrived late last night to see you drunk in your kitchen so I took you to bed so you could sleep comfortably. Furthermore I wasn't exactally comfortable with leaving you to look after yourself for the night given how drunk you were, I was quite frightful that something might happen to you". <br/>Having been reminded of the previous nights events Severus found himself withdrawing from her emotionally and putting his mask back on. Though he knew Hermione wasnt to blame as he had told her to take the potion for his benefit, it still hurt to hear all the same. <br/>"Yes well as you can see, I am perfectly fine you chit and I dont need a babysitter" <br/>Hermione clung onto him tight as he made to move out of bed, her arms around his stomach in a tight hold, her stomach resting on his chest and her eyes shut firmly as if in fright. <br/>"no Severus please! Don't do this" <br/>Severus frowned down at the girl and opened his mouth, but it seemed he couldnt find the right words to say. <br/>Taking a peek up at him Hermione giggled to see the perplexed expression which she instantly regretted. <br/>"so... You throw my life in my face, take advantage of me in my sleep, then mock me in the morning? What the hell is wrong with you?" Severus growled, throwing her arms off him. <br/>Finally it seemed Hermione had enough of his negativity and she folded her arms across her chest, standing up and scowling down at him, somewhat reversing previous roles the two shared. <br/>"I have had enough Severus. I understand you have lived a miserable life but not everyone is out to get you! I have been trying to be your friend Severus. I understand our dynamics of our relationship are somewhat strange but that doesn't have to mean anything. I dont think badly of you Severus, in fact I admire you greatly. As far as I'm concerned it would be an absolute honor to be your friend. You don't have to feel the same way, but stop accusing me the way you are, I surely have never treated you that way". <br/>Hermione was panting by the time she was finished and Severus felt like a thoroughly scolded school boy. However that feeling didn't last for long. <br/>Severus stood up too, his bare feet gently touching the wooden floor and stalked towards her, making her feel like he was a panther hunting its prey. <br/>Hermione bit her lip as she watched him, all that fire instantly put out and made her tremble. <br/>Severus cornered Hermione against the wall next to his dresser and caged her in his arms. Blinking up at him Hermione felt her face heat and turn red, which mortified her to know that he could see how he was affecting her.</p><p>As a spy Severus had seen many little subtle changes on the human body, when they lied, they were flustered, happy, smug, jealous,he'd seen it all. Lust was another one he was familiar with, but never aimed at him, and to see that look on Hermiones face while she watched him seemed to throw him off guard for a moment, but now he had to decide what he was going to do about it. <br/>That little chit had to push his buttons, and he had to step up to the challenge and stalk across the room, changing the tension from one of slight fear and anger to lust. <br/>Both Severus and Hermione made eye contact, neither prepared to break it. His adams apple bobbed a little as his eyes briefly flicked down to her lips and Hermione decided she had waited long enough. Throwing herself at Severus, she kissed him, her legs wrapping around him and effectively becoming a monkey. Alarmed Severus gripped her legs tight, his eyes wide open as he stared at her in shock. Hermione held him that little bit tighter as he began to pull away and kissed him that little bit harder. Apparently that was all that was needed though as Severus finally kissed her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy breathing, soft petting, gasps, groans, moans. All that could be heard in the bedroom was the sound of passionate kissing, and neither Severus or Hermione showed any signs of stopping. Fingers grabbing hair, nails digging in to flesh leaving red marks, teeth biting lips, moans of ecstasy, all signs of being thoroughly snogged.<br/>Eventually the two stopped for air, silently agreeing that it was a good idea for them to stop before things got too far, eyes glazed over, lips swollen and red, chests rising and falling quickly, it was clear to see they were both very satisfied, yet Severus had nothing but an empty hollow feeling in his chest.</p><p>Hermione could see it, the moment when Severus returned to earth and came back to what had just happened and nothing but hurt and disappointment could be felt by her, and Severus could see it in her eyes as he looked at her, once again his guilt set it.</p><p>"Im sorry Hermione"</p><p>Hermione choked up a little and nodded, eyes cast down to the floor as she took a step back to regain herself, humiliation flooding her veins.</p><p>"Im not giving up on you Severus"</p><p>Running a hand through his messy hair, he looked so different from his normal self, no longer put together and unfeeling.</p><p>"You will be wasting your time Hermione, I can't give you what you need... I still love her".</p><p>A knut could have dropped and still the tension wouldn't have evaporated, Hermione shook her head refusing to believe him for a moment.</p><p>"Severus.... Despite the fact that you weren't together romantically Severus, she would want you to be happy again... Any person who had lost the love of their life.... They would want you to love again... If things were the other way around... If Lily had lived and you had died, if she loved you, would you want her to suffer for the rest of her life without love? Or would you want her to move on and have love again? " Hermione asked gently.</p><p>Severus folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at the woman before him, thinking of what she was telling him. Of course he'd have wanted her to move on, and at one stage of his life he may have wanted that too, but not anymore. He'd been too hurt in the past.</p><p>"I'm sorry Miss Granger"</p><p>A chill ran down her spine, freezing her, making her feel brittle and unfeeling. There was no mistake, Hermione wasn't in love with Severus, well not completely, but she could still feel her heart knitting his existance to it, attaching herself to him with complete ease. But as he apologised and referred to her by her surname, Hermione knew that he'd blocked her from his heart, pushing her away and breaking her like she'd never felt before.</p><p>"I apologise Professor Snape... Forgive me for my foolish and childish actions... I can assure you it wont happen again..."</p><p>Severus now felt the chill go through his body, making him shudder with shock and hurt at her easy acceptance at his refusal at her advances. If he was completely honest with himself he actually expected her to put up a much bigger fight but it seemed she hadn't put one up at all.</p><p>Hermione pulled back and adjusted her clothes, slipping her shoes on and glanced back up at him, making eye contact but giving the spy a run for his money by hiding her emotions so incredibly well it was as if she couldn't feel at all.</p><p>"I will wait for you downstairs in the lab"</p><p>Walking briskly to the door, hair still slightly wild and frizzy, Hermione quietly left the room leaving Severus to himself feeling like he'd possibly made the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>It had taken Severus severl minutes to gather himself and put his mask of indifference on, making himself calm and somewhat aloof. By the time he'd joined Hermione in the lab, the cauldron was hot, silver in appearance, and Hermione had light perspiration covering her face.</p><p>Using a mortar and pestle, Hermione added three drops of unicorn tears, bowtruckle nails and a sprinkle of grindylow teeth. Deep concentration showed on her face as Hermione used all her muscle to grind the hard substances together to make a paste, then using a dropper, Hermione sucked it in before adding five and a half drops while stirring counter clockwise twice between each drop.</p><p>As the potion was stirred Severus took the time to observe Hermione as she worked, taking note that the young woman in front of him had grown into such a beautiful admirable woman, that he was shocked that she'd even considered him as somewhat of a partner. After all it was no surprise that he wasn't very sort after, he wasn't attractive by anyones standards, his hair looked lank and greasy, his was long and unapproachable. Severus was usually what people ran away from not towards, and here was Hermione, war hero who could easily be considered a runway model. Her gentle brown eyes, they'd seen so much but they could still show so much love and happiness. Her smile lit up an entire room without even trying. Her lips, they were so lovely to kiss, so soft and sweet like candy.</p><p>Severus imagined Lily again, and couldnt help but compare the two women, Lilys lips weren't as big, they were thinner, not as inviting, not to mention he'd never know how sweet they were, he'd never see her green eyes and angelic grin. <br/>There were a lot of similarities between Hermione and Lily, apart from the obvious that they were both muggleborn, they were both so incredibly smart. It wasnt hard to pick who was smarter though, Hermione had that title of smartest witch claimed without trying, whereas Lily had always been smart, but she never pushed herself like Hermione did. Rather Lily would stick to learning what she wanted then leave it at that, Hermione wanted knowledge on everything and anything.</p><p>Severus smiled in his daydream as he thought of the love of his life, but the more he thought of her, the quicker her eyes turned from green to brown. Oh no, that's not good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Hermione stood side by side with the cauldron simmering between them on the bench. Severus was swiftly dicing, chopping and shredding while Hermione stirred. They had managed to work in perfect synchronisation without uttering a word between them, making it look beautiful and like art, something which would take most years to accomplish with a person.<br/>Though Hermione was concerntrating hard on the potion in front of her, her mind was miles away.</p><p>Earlier Severus had told her to give up on him, basically, and she'd responded by letting him know she was going to fight for him. Since that earlier incident they had gone back to being Miss Granger and Professor Snape, trying to maintain a professional boundry, but it did nothing for Hermiones feelings as already she was in a little too deep.</p><p>Was it really in her best interest to just give up on him like this? More importantly, when has Hermione given up on something so quickly.</p><p>"Have lunch with me"</p><p>Severus stopped chopping the tentacular leaves to glance up at the woman and he frowned, his mouth open ready to refuse.</p><p>"As friends" Hermione added as she saw the look on his face.</p><p>Severus picked up his wand and waved it over the cauldron to leave it on status so he could talk with her properly wondering what he was to say.</p><p>"Miss Granger, I decline your invitation as it would be highly improper for us to dine together"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes up at Severus then rested her hip against the counter, her arms folded across her chest and raised her brow in a way that gave him a run for his money.</p><p>"with all do respect professor, I've had my tongue down your throat, I hardly think you need to worry about lunch with a friend as improper"</p><p>Severus' face turned red and his eyes widened a little, his mouth partly open at what Hermione had said.</p><p>"As you may recall, it was completely unwelcomed and an oversight on my part to allow you to seduce me in to such a spectacle"</p><p>Hermione snorted in an unlady like mannor and huffed.</p><p>"honestly Severus, we're both adults.. Furthermore I did not seduce you, we both felt the tension and decided to act upon it as two consenting adults, what was did was hardly a spectacle"</p><p>Severus growled low in his throat which made Hermione shiver, something that didn't go by unnoticed by him.</p><p>"I realise that throwing yourself around like a trollop might be something you do lightly Miss Granger however I do not. What happened earlier will never happen again and I dont particularly enjoy your company as it is so I dont wish to ruin my lunch by the likes of you"</p><p>Hermione took in a deep calming breath to stop herself from lashing out at the man, knowing this was how he dealt with situations that threatened him emotionally and watched him with determination.</p><p>"wonderful, we will leave at eleven thirty to go to the pub across the road? I believe they do a wonderful chicken breast with a side of beans, mashed potato and roasted pumpkin. I look forward to it"</p><p>Severus blinked at her in shock at her refusal fo acknowledge his desire to not spend lunch with her, planning their day like he said was nothing and huffed. After all, he didnt actually have to go.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Severus grumbled to himself as he sat in his study looking around moodily. It was eleven right at that moment and he knew he'd be meeting with Hermione soon to attend a lunch he had no desire in attending.<br/>For some reason he couldn't bring himself to not join her for lunch, and that alone was putting him in a very foul mood.</p><p>"knock knock"</p><p>Severus glanced up to see Hermione walking into his study and his frown deepend. Dressed so casually, Hermione looked so beautiful. Her jeans, sneakers and t-shirt nothing other then average but somehow Severus could see nothing but a beautiful woman in front of him.</p><p>"good you're ready" Hermione hummed.</p><p>As Severus stood up grumbling about a good for nothing rude chit Hermione quickly realised what was all around her.<br/>Gasping in awe Hermione felt like a giddy school girl at all the books around her, moaning quite loudly at the alluring site before her.<br/>Severus watched amused as Hermiones fingers ran over the spines of different books, just like his fantasy, moaning continuously as she went and he felt both aroused and amused by her reaction.</p><p>"would you perhaps, like a moment Miss Granger?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and fluttered her eyes up at him, a genuine and sweet smile on her face which knocked the breath from him.</p><p>Severus couldnt help himself, one moment he didnt want her and now? Now he wanted nothing more then to put her on her knees to suck his cock like it was a gift. With this thought, Severus stalked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. Their bodies molded together so she could feel how turned on he now was, his hard cock might have been confined but there was no mistaking what he was suddenly after.</p><p>"Severus?" Hermione whispered nervously.</p><p>A smirk grew on his face and he honestly felt like the cat trapped the mouse. Hermione looked up at him through her lashes, trying hard to not entertain the pulsing she felt between her legs.</p><p>"what is it you wanted for lunch again Miss Granger?"</p><p>Hermione wondered if this would backfire on her later, if this would add to the heartbreak she knew she'd eventially feel because of Severus.</p><p>Subtly, Hermione rubbed her body against his, "I dont feel like chicken anymore" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Severus hummed as he twirled her hair around his finger, his mind running a mile a minute.</p><p>"on your knees Miss Granger"</p><p>Hermione nearly had an orgasm from his command alone, her pupils dilated, her breath hitched, her body buzzing with anticipation. Was she really about to do this?</p><p>Slowly sinking to the ground Hermione knelt down on her knees, once again looking up through her lashes at Severus, her breathing basically turned to needy panting.</p><p>Leisurely Severus unbuttoned his pants, pushing them a little so they could fall to the floor with ease, Severys felt giddy with excitement. Never before had Severus done something sexual with a woman, before or after his death eater days, and so this was a first for him.</p><p>Once he was free from his pants, his underwear quickly followed and now it was Hermiones turn to be excited. Right in front of her face was a semi hard cock, and even soft she could see how big he was, probably longer then her wand!</p><p>Reaching out Hermione wrapped her small hands around him, earning a deep moan of relief from him, and rubbed him until he was completely hard. Hermione shuffled on her knees as she wanted nothing more then to ease the ache between her legs at the sight of his cock in her face.</p><p>Growing impatient Severus thrust his hips towards her, his cock mostly hitting her face rather then going into her mouth and Hermione quickly realised the problem. No longer admiring the sight in front of her, Hermione ran her tongue over the shaft, twirling, sucking, licking.</p><p>Reaching down to the vixen at his feet Severus put his hands on her head, his fingers hiding in her hair and lost control, fucking her mouth, and hard.</p><p>Moans, sighs, the sound of sucking, groans of happiness came from the study, Hermione going along for the ride and holding on to his hips as he fucked her face.</p><p>"Suck my cock Miss Granger, just like that"</p><p>Hermione moaned around his cock and he threw his head back, his eyes tight shut and his mouth wide open.</p><p>Never receiving any warning, Hermione felt her eyes water as hot cum filled her mouth, dribbling out the sides, while she hastily tried to swallow it all. Once they were both done Severus fell back onto his chair, his pants by his ankles looking ready for sleep and completely content. Hermione however looked extremely uncomfortable as now she had a problem of her own, her pussy pulsing in a rage at being left out of the fun. What about her?</p><p>"Outstanding Miss Granger" Severus sighed dreamily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep was quickly approaching the content man who sat peacefully in his favorite chair in the study. It didn't seem to matter that his pants were still around his ankles or that Hermione was completely unsatisfied or even in the room. Severus had gained what he was after and now his body was telling him it was time to sleep.</p><p>"Severus... Will you kiss me?"</p><p>Rudely Severus returned to the moment at hand and opened his eyes to glare down at Hermione but he was more then shocked by what he saw. There stood Hermione with absolutely no clothes on and it took everything in him to not begin drooling. He'd seen a naked woman before, not necessarily for this particular reason, but in passing for his death eater days when women were taken he'd seen it, though he always tried his best to ignore it to save the women some form of dignity.</p><p>Hermiones body was toned and strong, her breasts firm and still perky. Just by looking at her chest he could tell that if he held them they wouldn't fit in his hands without them spilling out the sides.<br/>Further down he could see her pussy, glistening from how wet she was and all bare from any hair.</p><p>Severus stood and left his chair, stepping out of his pants and walked to where Hermione waited. They looked at each other, both filled with exciting and promising things, and he kissed her. Guessing Hermione didn't want to be romanced at the time, Severus focused on being rough, he was feeling rough too, as he kissed her hard.<br/>Hermiones gentle hands gripped his arms to hold herself steady and Severus dragged her closer. His cock was still unfortunately soft, but it was still rubbing against her pussy as she rubbed against him in her arms, earning herself a moan and a wonderful yet unsatisfying feeling to course through her.</p><p>Severus broke the kiss and looked into her brown eyes, they were glazed over again, then his eyes flicked down to her body. If he was honest he would love to touch her, caress her skin, taste it, but now was not the time for that, he had time for that later.</p><p>Bringing his hand down he found her wet pussy and his fingers tapped gently on her clit, causing Hermione to shudder in shock. Taking that as a good sign he rubbed over her clit over and over again as he watched her face, taking in her cues to what she did and didn't like.</p><p>Hermione stopped suddenly and took a step back from him leaving him wonder what he'd done wrong, but before he could ask Hermione sat on one of the sofas and spread her legs, watching him with dark fuck me eyes.</p><p>Severus smirked and cleared the space between them, sinking to his knees like she had done earlier and pushes his fingers straight into her waiting pussy, seeing his fingers disappear into her wet aching hole. Severus had to admit he loved how it felt on his fingers.</p><p>Hermione looked down at him, watching the sexy sight and moaned loud, showing no interest in hiding how she felt.</p><p>"c.... Curl your fingers more" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus did as she requested, curling his fingers up over and over again, which seemed to make her wiggle and moan even louder, he'd have to remember this.<br/>Feeling curious and bold, he lowered his face to just above her clit and stuck his tongue out, licking it a few times before letting his tongue have fun with it causing Hermione to squeak in delight and pant hard.</p><p>"Yes yes yes yes yes" Hermione chanted.</p><p>Severus would have laughed, but he was too busy enjoying himself. After a while his hands grew very sore so he pulled them away, replacing his fingers with his tongue. The taste wasnt at all what he expected but he loved it more then he ever thought he would, moaning himself and feeling his cock get hard. <br/>Hermione began to rock her hips against his face as he tongue fucked her, grabbing hold of her legs to pin her down and stop her from moving. After a while he pushed his fingers back in her pussy while he licked and rubbed his tongue along her clit.</p><p>"Fuck! Severus!" Hermione squealed</p><p>Liquid hit Severus on his nose and he pulled back in shock thinking she had just peed on his face to see Hermione quickly reach done to continue rubbing her clit, gaining more and more liquid fly from her. His face grew completely wet and Hermione sagged with a happy smile on her face.</p><p>Hermione looked down at Severus again and bit her lip at the sight. Normally she didnt squirt, at least she never did with Ron, and the sight never usually appealed to her either but Hermione couldn't find a more attractive sight then the one in front of her.</p><p>"You made quite a mess don't you think?"</p><p>Hermione knelt down on the floor in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, moving forward and kissing him sweetly, tasting herself a little as she kissed him. It wasnt passionate or rushed, it wasn't full of lust and showing signs of wanting to fuck, all it did was show Severus affection. Nothing but pure sweet affection with no hidden agenda which sent him reeling. Without a doubt this was the best kiss he'd ever had in his life and he was so glad that it was Hermione he had experienced this with.</p><p>Eyes still closed Severus drew Hermione in for a tender hug, his hands against her head while his fingers combed through her hair. <br/>Neither one of them cared about how dirty they were or how they were, they were simply holding one another like two lovers.</p><p>Eventually they pulled away from each other and they smiled, something which was a rarity for Severus, and Hermione put her hand on his cheek.</p><p>"go on a date with me Severus"</p><p>Severus' smile slowly dripped off his face and he looked so incredibly mournful.</p><p>"Hermione, I can't" replied Severus.</p><p>"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me Severus.. Im just asking for a chance"</p><p>Severus thought long and hard, watching her eyes which were silently begging for acceptance.</p><p>Finally Severus relented and nodded towards the girl.</p><p>"Yes Hermione, I would love to go on a date with you".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three whole days had passed since Hermione asked Severus out on a date and it had been decided that today was the day to actually go on one. To say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement. The last person Hermione had gone out on a date with was Ron and while it was a good relationship, it was pretty boring.</p><p>They had plenty to talk about, Ron was incredibly smart and attentive, but there always felt like something was missing, like there was no passion. Hermione had spoken to Luna once, feeling worried that she was just over reacting and Luna had actually agreed. Luna claimed it was normal in a relationship for the 'passion' to die out but it was up to them to keep the passion and love alive. While Hermione agreed with that, there was also a part of her that didn't. It almost felt like she'd simply fallen out of love which she claimed to be why she felt bored.</p><p>Standing in front of a rather nice looking restaurant Hermione smoothed her dress over her chips and chewed on her lips nervously. Severus was different, almost like a wild card, and Hermione was honestly unsure of herself in this situation. Would he be upset with affection in public? Should she greet him with a kiss or just a tender smile?</p><p>"you're over thinking this again Hermione" Hermione whispered to herself as she tried to sooth her nerves.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath Hermione pulled her shoulders back and walked inside with determination.</p><p>"Hi, I made a reservation for Hermione?"</p><p>The waitress that greeted her smiled way too happily and it made her internally cringe, maybe the pay was just worth the smile?</p><p>"of course, your party member is already seated" the waitress replied.</p><p>Hermione felt her nerves increase as she followed after her towards her table up the back. <br/>Severus sat with his back to the wall, his eyes scanning the crowd, his fsce appearing to be bored though Hermione could tell he was just being cautious of his surroundings, old habbits die hard.</p><p>"Severus" Hermione greeted.</p><p>Black eyes flicked up to her brown and a slight smile graced his face, though as quickly as it appeared it also disappeared, she was glad she didnt blink.</p><p>"I didn't think you were going to come" Severus admitted.</p><p>Hermione sat down across from him and raised her brow in question.</p><p>"Why ever not?" replied Hermione.</p><p>Severus scoffed and looked away, reaching for his glass of water and taking a small drink.</p><p>"Don't play daft Hermione, we both know why".</p><p>Hermione frowned in confusion and continued to watch, waiting for him to elaborate.</p><p>"Come now Hermione, its clear I'm not an attractive man, nor am I a pleasant one. I was honestly expecting this to be a joke" Severus admitted.</p><p>While Hermione felt hurt that he thought so little of her she also understood his reasoning. Not that she found him unattractive or a horrible man, just that he was used to people making him seem to be a joke, treating him horribly.</p><p>"I know trust isnt your strong suit Severus but I can assure you I have no ill intent. I am very eager to be here, in fact I have been waiting quite impatiently for days for this moment"</p><p>Severus glared to see if he could scare a lie from her but eventually seemed satisfied with what he saw staring back at him.</p><p>Coughing quietly Severus straightened up. "you look beautiful"</p><p>Hermione blushed a deep red and looked down at her lap, butterflies dancing in her stomach and her heart racing away without showing signs of stopping.</p><p>"thank you" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus smiled again to hear her thanks as he figured he'd done something right and looked down at the menu.</p><p>"so what are your plans for the future Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione poured herself some water, her eyes flicking over the menu, as she pondered his question.</p><p>"you know, I actually don't really know... I've been working as an assistant to Kingsley for quite some time now but I have to admit that Im not completely satisfied with the position I'm in. Kingsley has suggested that he wants to retire and its crossed my mind a few times for trying for his position as minister for magic however.... Im not entirely convinced if I should or not".</p><p>Severus nodded along as he listened to her talk, summoning over the waitor to order drinks then laughed at Hermione.</p><p>"I can honestly say that you would be an ideal minister for magic. Your concern and care for all magic people and beings is what would make you by far the best and the only one to futher the magical world in a positive way. Honestly it would most probably be revolutionary "</p><p>Hermiones jaw slackened a little and she began to feel flustered. What in the world was she say to him now? That was quite the compliment!</p><p>" while I agree that I would make a lot ot changes... Im not sure if its something I should consider as if im honest... For quite some time now my main focus has been on having a family of my own. I long for children and a husband to come home to. But if im minister, that is going to have to take a back seat while I get myself and my people settled.</p><p>Severus nodded then looked up to the waiting waitor.</p><p>"wine thank you"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip to stop a giggle, had he not ordered wine before?</p><p>"which one sir?" the waitor asked politely.</p><p>Blushing gently Severus brushed him off "Something red is fine".</p><p>Hermione reached across for her napkin and smiled sweetly at Severus again. "What about you Severus? Have you any ideas on how you wish to spend your days?"</p><p>Severus smirked. He'd often wondered when Hermione would ask him about his career choices. While it wasnt a secret that he didn't particularly enjoy being a teacher, he still enjoyed some aspects of teaching.</p><p>"I have actually been offered a job within the ministry within the unspeakables department" Severus admitted.</p><p>Hermione dropped her napkin and looked up at him, her eyes wide. Thoughts swam back to her younger years of her time in the department and she couldn't help but shudder.</p><p>"will you accept?"</p><p>"I already have".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione opened and closed her mouth multiple times while she maintained eye contact with Severus, who mind you, sat there with pure amusement on his face as he watched her show her shock.</p><p>"does it really surprise you that much that I might decide to work for the ministry?" Severus asked.</p><p>Hermione shook herself and smiled sheepishly, fixing her dress again as she felt a little bad for her reaction.</p><p>"I was merely shocked Severus, I never would have thought you would be interested in working for the ministry, much less the unspeakables department... Not only that but... I was under the impression you had no intentions of returning to the wizarding world" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Severus considered her for a moment then nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I suppose you're right, but in honesty you've never actually known me have you? You don't know me now either"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, had she just offended him?</p><p>Severus smiled though very forced, and reached for his glass of wine, drinking it slowly, "it's fine".</p><p>Hermione shook her head and reached across to hold his hand, watching his flinch at the contact.</p><p>"If I can I'd like to get to know you better".</p><p>Severus put his glass down and watched Hermione carefully. He wasnt sure what to do in this situation. Knowing they were on a date and that this was to be expected did nothing to ease his discomfort.</p><p>"Perhaps some day Hermione but I am unable to tell you anything today" Severus admitted firmly.</p><p>Hermione nodded and drew her hand back. Of course she was disappointed but not at all surprised. Honestly she'd have been surprised if he had opened up to her. This was obviously going to be a very slow process.</p><p>§§§§§§</p><p>It would be a lie to say the night had gone smoothly, there were tense moments when both of them were afraid to say something in case it offended the other, knowing that they'd both struggled with a difficult past, but once those moments were taken care of it was a wonderful evening.</p><p>Hermione was a smiling mess by the time the couple walked outside the restaurant and while Severus wasn't smiling, to Hermione it was still very clear that he was happy.</p><p>"I had a wonderful night Severus, thank you. If you would oblige I'd like to do this again" Hermione enquired.</p><p>Severus looked down his nose at her a little and quirked his brow.</p><p>"As would I" Severus replied.</p><p>If Hermione wasnt with Severus and at home, she'd have bounced around and squealed with joy. For now however she would have to contain herself.</p><p>"Will I see you tomorrow for the potion?"</p><p>Severus inclined his head and his hands fidgeted by his side. He felt the need to do something but he wasnt entirely sure what.</p><p>"yes that is agreeable" Severus shrugged.</p><p>Hermione turned to walk away to the apparation point but stopped, turning back to Severus and hugged him hard. <br/>Instantly Severus was alarmed, tense in her arms with his hand reaching for his wand. It was like that for several minutes and Hermione considered just letting go as it began to get awkward. But just as Hermione considered it, Severus' shoulders relaxed, his posture softened, and his arms wound around her and held her just as tight, his cheek resting on the side of her head and his eyes closed in content.</p><p>To say this was an improvement was an understatement. Honestly Hermione thought this could be on par with being named the brightest witch to ever live.</p><p>Eventually the pair drew apart and Hermione truly felt on top of the world, without a doubt this was the best date she'd ever been on.</p><p>Severus watched awkwardly again then began to walk off, glancing back towards her, "have a good night Miss Granger".</p><p>§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus sat in his bedroom looking out the window thinking about the date he'd had. He'd never been on a date before so he didn't have anything to base it off but from what he could tell it could be considered, or at least he had considered it, to be the best night he'd possibly ever had. Of course he felt like he was betraying Lily, his love will only ever be given to her, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself with Hermione. He could give her everything but his love, and surely Hermione would be more then happy with that. Severus smiled to himself and looked down at his calloused hands feeling content with life. He couldn't wait to see Hermione tomorrow, hopefully she would feel the same. Or had he just imagined the night going well? Wait... What if she was just playing him for a joke with herself Potter and Weasley? Making fun of him by saying hes so desperate for a date and that anyone would make him happy? What if shes really just trying to find out his secrets to use against him later? What if Hermione was just using him to help her parents and intended to be rid of him the moment they were back to normal?</p><p>Severus groaned and put the palms of his hands on his eyes, pushing a little until he saw stars. That had to be it, surely Hermione wasnt interested in him. It wasnt hard to imagine Hermione that she had people throwing themselves at her feet, she could have her pick of men so why lower herself to be with someone like Severus?</p><p>Grumbling to himself Severus dressed for bed. He didn't want to see her tomorrow, shes just going to mock him and poke fun at him for how easy he was. That had to be it, and hadn't he sworn he'd never open himself up again? Ha! Like she would get the chance, he'd make sure she payed for her mistakes tomorrow, she would not get away with her cheek!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione practically skipped to Severus' restaurant the next day feeling as light as a feather. Having a wonderful sleep and having such an amazing night with a man she felt so much for, gave her some kind of buzz, nothing was going to bring down her mood.</p><p>Walking past the workers in the restaurant and ignoring the curious looks of the chefs, Hermione walked confidently into Severus' study.</p><p>The man in question sat by his desk going through the inventory one last time. He'd already made sure it was completed but he liked to be thorough. Signing his name down the bottom in his usual scribble like signature, Severus chose to just ignore the swot who entered his office, feeling his muscles coil and tense from the previous nights frustrations.</p><p>Hermione stood by patiently waiting for him to either acknowledge her or finish his work, deciding that just because they had begun seeing each other didnt mean he still wasnt a man who valued hard work and dedication to tasks. Though it quickly became apparent that he was just doind mindless busy work to ignore her.</p><p>"Severus?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p>A growl came in response and both people were shocked. Severus had known he was mad but he never intended to growl at her despite how comical it was. Hermione instantly felt her mind grow dizzy, what had she done wrong?</p><p>" I'm sorry Severus, but have I done something wrong?"</p><p>Severus scoffed and threw his pen down on his table hard, causing it to roll towards the edge though they both ignored it.</p><p>"did you have fun last night?" Severus asked darkly.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and frowned not at all sure how best to approach this.</p><p>"well... Yes? Didn't you?" Hermione replied.</p><p>Red faced, eyes popping, veins bulging, Severus just about blew a fuse. He knew it!</p><p>"why would I enjoy wasting my night with the buck tooth beaver from Gryffindor? You foolish chit. I bet you and your friends had a great laugh didn't you?"</p><p>Hermione froze with sudden realisation and instantly felt nothing but rage for how horribly he'd been treated in his past, but also sad and sympathy for how horrible he must be feeling.</p><p>" Oh Severus it's not like that at all... I had a wonderful time with you last night, I enjoy spending time with you and I'd love nothing more then to do it again. I haven't made fun of you and if you must know, not one of my friends are even aware we went on a date".</p><p>Deflating quickly Severus felt sick. He had been wrong? He was so sure that she had been making fun of him.</p><p>Watching warily as seconds slowly ticked by Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably.</p><p>"I.... Apologise Hermione... For thinking so horribly of you".</p><p>In all honesty it appeared as if Severus had eaten all the bogey flavored Berty Botts Beans and Hermione wanted to giggle, though luckily the woman didn't as she didn't want to risk losing Severus all together. Instead, smiling sweetly Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently, leaving him completely stunned and speechless.</p><p>"It's fine Severus, I don't mind... I'm sorry that things have been so hard on you in the past that you find it so hard to trust me... But if you'll let me, I want to prove to you that I am someone you can rely on".</p><p>This seemed to satisfy the man greatly and he nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't even been aware of holding.</p><p>"yes well.... Shall we go check on the potion? It should be ready".</p><p>Argument forgotten, the two head off towards the study. Hermione was gittery again knowing that things were going to be fixed between herself and her parents again. <br/>Severus on tge other hand was worried, was he going to lose her once her parents memories were restored?</p><p>Simmering away in the cauldron was a silver and purple colored potion. You wouldnt be able to tell which color as it couldn't seem to make up his mind. <br/>Conjuring a flask Severus poured in enough for two people and left the rest where it was knowing he'd have to bottle it up for later should it go wrong and reluctantly handed it over to Hermione.</p><p>"one mouthful each is enough".</p><p>Hermione nodded and held the flask close to her chest, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"will you come with me?"</p><p>Severus shifted again looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"im sure you'd rather be alone for this Hermione".</p><p>Hermione looked down and puffed out her cheeks. "Im scared Sev".</p><p>A delightful shiver instantly bolted down his spine. No one had ever given him a pleasant nickname before and he honestly loved it. However it was quickly overlooked by Hermiones admission.</p><p>"of what?"</p><p>"what if it doesn't work? What if they don't forgive me? What if they ask to forget again?"</p><p>Severus scowled and folded his arms iver his chest.</p><p>"silly me... I thought you were sorted into Gryffindor, where is your bravery? Besides... Dont worry about something that hasnt even happened"</p><p>Hermione snorted and shook her head. Of course he was right, he always was. What was she thinking? Oh thats right, what if....</p><p>Severus put his hands on her shoulders as he saw her mind going back down a dangerous path and shook her a little.</p><p>"I assure you that wont happen and even if it did... We can sort it all out later. Now come on, we must go meet your parents".</p><p>Grabbing Hermiones hand caused his heart to thunder in his chest, though he hadnt done it for romantic reasons he certainly felt very romantic now. He just hoped he wasnt pushing her too hard.</p><p>"thank you Sev, you've been so good to me... I hardly deserve it" Hermione mumbled.</p><p>Severus pretended to not hear her but he did, he also fully intended to make sure she realised her worth. Hermione Granger was a wonderful witch and it was high time she knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus arrived at the dentist hand in hand with Hermione, looking like quite an odd pair but happy at the very least. While Hermione was buzzing with nerves and excitement Severus was uncomfortable and frustrated that he managed to be convinced to go along with her. The only thing that gave him a peace of mind was that he was dating Hermione so really it just gave him brownie points.</p><p>As they walked in and felt the cold air from the air conditioning Severus quickly looked around susupiciously, an old habit he never grew out of while Hermione just walked off to greet the receptionist.</p><p>"Hi, I was wondering if I could book in to see Monica today please?" Hermione asked the receptionist.</p><p>Barely glancing up at Hermione she checked the computer for any availabilities for that day. It took a few minutes and quiet mumbles but eventually it was confirmed that Hermione could see her, if she waited for at least two hours. <br/>Severus huffed, not really wanting to wait the two hours, then glanced at Hermione. It seemed the woman was prepared to wait but Severus had other ideas. Pulling out his wand discreetly he pointed it at the receptionist.</p><p>"Imperio"</p><p>Hermiones head swivelled towards them and her eyes popped open wide, grabbing his arm that held his wand. "Severus what are you doing?" Hermione hissed.</p><p>Severus smirked at her and watched as the receptionist cancelled other appointments for them, leaving Severus feeling very satisfied.</p><p>"we can fit you in for an appointment within the next half an hour, is that ok?"</p><p>Severus ignored Hermione as she gave him her most fierce glare possible and sat down in the waiting room, ignoring her once again. <br/>Hermione huffed and sat beside him, not at all pleased with how he had gotten his way. She was more then willing to wait, but it seemed Severus felt the opposite.</p><p>"Honestly Hermione it's no big deal, by the sounds of it the previous appointment was booked in for the appointment you had wanted to take. Relax" Severus sighed.</p><p>Hermione glowered as she looked down at her hands, choosing to just relax like he had said though found it a little difficult to actually do it.</p><p>Severus looked over at Hermione and mentally rolled his eyes, he reached across and put his arm over her shoulder to drag her closer to him for someone to literally lean on and emotionally. Hermione felt so grateful for him, knowing that he was there for her, but having him show physical support to him set her off, her heart raced and her face turned pink.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione and Severus looked up to see Monica standing there in her usual uniform waiting for them to join her. Instantly Severus could tell who Hermione took after in appearance. Mrs. Granger was an older version of Hermione expect she had gray hair and <br/>Wrinkles. Whoever the lucky wizard was that married Hermione would just need to see her mother to find out what Hermione would look like with age, they could pass as twins.</p><p>Following the dentist into another room, Severus was pleased to see Mr. Granger sitting in another seat sorting through equiptment. This made their job just that little bit easier.</p><p>"please take a seat"</p><p>Hermione sat down and looked at her father. While he smiled at her politely Severus could tell Hermione was doing her best to not break down and sob on the mans shoulder. Severus stood with his arms crossed as Monica closed the door, while her back was turned he made sure to lock it with his wand and set up every protection and silencing spell he could think of.</p><p>Monica began pulling her gloves on while Wendall shifted closer on his stool to get the seat ready while Hermione sat on it and Severus looked at her expectantly. Hermione nodded and bit her lip nervously.</p><p>"actually if you dont mind, I would like to discuss something with you".</p><p>Severus actually rolled his eyes this time and sighed, this was taking too long, honestly he figured the best approach would be to stun them, force the potion down their throats and begin to sort through their minds.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and looked between the confused dentists with a silent plea.</p><p>"A little while ago now I was involved in a war... Because of how important I was in the war it was necessary to put my parents into hiding and essentially brain wash them..." Hermione began.</p><p>Instantly Wendall folded his arms across his chest, Severus recognised that the man was going into the defensive which of course was completely understandable.</p><p>"Now that the war is over I am able to fix the mess I made and give my parents back their memories.. What I need to do is give them a drink, which is sort of like a muscle relaxant, and say a word combination which will trigger their memories back" Hermione finished.</p><p>Monica was looking at Hermione intently with a small frown on her face and gave a nod in understanding. "are we these parents of yours Hermione?"</p><p>Severus had to admit he was impressed with Monicas quick thinking proving that brains ran in the family while Wendall didn't seem at all pleased with his wife.</p><p>"if I had a daughter I can assure you I wouldn't forget her. Even if the government was involved" Wendall scoffed.</p><p>Severus sighed and looked at Hermione pointedly.</p><p>"I see your brains only come from your mother"</p><p>Hermione glared at Severus and huffed while Monica turned to Severus curiously.</p><p>"I understand where you fit in Hermione, obviously, but what do you have to do with this?" Monica asked curiously.</p><p>"I am nothing more then the man who made the... Drink... Which will make you susceptible to the combination required to bring back your memories"</p><p>Hermione looked at Severus filled with hurt. Was this truly how he felt? He wasnt there for support, weren't they dating? Deciding not to bring the matter up now Hermione looked back at her parents.</p><p>"Its best if you relax back on this chair.. This needs to be completed one at a time"</p><p>Monica nodded and shooed Hermione from the chair, incredibly open to everything presented to her. However Wendall was the complete opposite.</p><p>"are you mad woman? You just trust something some stranger has told you? They could be wack jobs who get off on poisoning people" Wendall hissed as he tried to pry his wife away from the chair.</p><p>Once again Monica shooed him away, "honestly Wendall, where is your sense of adventure?".</p><p>Severus strode forward before things could escalate and handed Monica a flask with the potion. She took the two mouthfuls like a shot, sculling it down with ease despite the foul taste and sat back. The effects took immediately and she looked at Hermione dreamily.</p><p>Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her mother.</p><p>"legilimens".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica and Wendall Granger stood side by side looking very pale as they suffered the onslaught of memories. Hermione stood beside Severus biting her lip as her nerves took over her again while he remained blank and showing no emotion at all. It was taking a lot of time for the older couple to come to grips with their new reality and Severus wondered if they were actually ok or if they had been damaged beyond repair.</p><p>Severus conjured a chair comfortable enough for everyone to sit on and sat himself down leisurely, Hermione slowly doing the same by his side. The latter however was shaking a little from nerves and her lip was begining to bleed from being chewed on so much, staining the lips a dark red.</p><p>Eventually Wendall returned to them and looked at Hermione hard, basically falling into the cushioned seat behind him. He drew in a deep shakey breath and sighed.</p><p>"Oh my baby"</p><p>Hermione sobbed and threw herself at her father, arms around his neck, head burried on his shoulder, legs bent together on his lap making her appear like a small child.</p><p>"Daddy I missed you so much"</p><p>Wendall held his little girl tight and he began to openly sob with her. Severus felt awkward now as he wasn't at all accustomed to open displays of affection, but stuck to his word of staying with Hermione.</p><p>Hermione looked over to the man in question, smiling weakly. No doubt she looked like a right fool, eyes red and puffy from crying, snot on her face, hiccups and all. Severus didn't care, he was more interested in Monica.</p><p>Monica stood watching her husband and daughter not knowing how to feel or what to do. Severus frowned and began to feel cautious as he wasnt sure what to expect from the woman.</p><p>Hermione noticed where he was looking and followed his gaze to her mother. Once again she smiled weakly and stood up on shakey legs.</p><p>Without warning Monica reached over and slapped Hermione causing a chain reaction. Wendall gasped and yanked his wife back out of the way while Severus was up shielding Hermione with his wand drawn pointed threateningly at her mothers throat.</p><p>Hermione sobbed and held her cheek as she stared wide eyed at her mother. Monica softened and hiccuped.</p><p>"how could you?" Monica whispered.</p><p>Severus snarled at her unable to comprehend how the  woman got off on blaming her daughter for something she had done. Because of this he dug his wand into the womans neck which she ignored and Wendall watched with fear.</p><p>"you hit me" Hermione sobbed.</p><p>Monica sighed and looked towards her husband.</p><p>"I need to go home".</p><p>Severus lifted the charms on the room to allow Monica to leave without any argument from him. He glared darkly as Wendall kissed Hermiones head softly before chasing after his wife leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the room.</p><p>Hermione collapsed in his arms and cried, so shocked and heart broken and her mothers reaction while Severus held her tight offering all the support he could. After a while the tears stopped and she stood, not looking at him once, and left the room.</p><p>Severus followed after her though left enough space between them so the girl, no woman, could get some freedom and air without someone hovering over her after that emotional ordeal. <br/>It seemed she was leading him back to her hotel room and he frowned, what in the world was she doing?</p><p>§§§§§§§</p><p>Severus watched as Hermione paced back and forth mumbling to herself. The sting on her cheek was long gone, as was the hand print, but the memory would forever be stained in her memory.</p><p>"Hermione... Would you like some tea?" Severus eventually asked.</p><p>Hermione stopped her pacing to look at him and frowned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest feeling incredibly frustrated.</p><p>"tea Hermione.. I believe your brilliant mind should be aware of the beverage one drinks to help calm their nerves or when trying to relax?" Severus replied sarcastically.</p><p>Hermione's eyes narrowed and she tensed.</p><p>"no thank you" Hermione hissed.</p><p>Severus raised a brow and nodded looking around the room.</p><p>"I think I should leave.. It appears you don't require my presence any longer".</p><p>Hermione nodded and looked at the ground hard but refused to say anything.</p><p>Severus walked towards the door but stopped beside her. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her tenderly.</p><p>"Im not sure why your mother hit you... But whatever it is you're thinking, you did not deserve this"</p><p>Hermione blinked up at him and nodded again, smiling softly.</p><p>"No I don't.."</p><p>Severus kissed her cheek and head off to the door leaving the room.</p><p>Hermione chased after him, "Sev, wait"</p><p>Stopping and turning to watch her he wondered what was wrong now. Was he wrong to kiss her goodbye?</p><p>"will you stay with me tonight?"</p><p>Severus' brows shot up in surprise as he hadn't expected that at all but agreed all the same.</p><p>Once the two were back in the room Hermione headed off for her bag, grabbing something then walking back to Severus with a slight smile on her face.</p><p>"I know this is an odd request... But will you read to me?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p>Once more Severus felt surprised but he suppressed it with ease. He nodded in response and headed for the living room, getting comfortable in one of the two seaters and opened the book to begin. Hermione curled up next to him on the sofa and smiled to encourage him.</p><p>"Blood Magic and How To Identify and Nullify It".</p><p>Severus looked at Hermione in shock to see her shrug, not at all embarrassed by the book she had chosen.</p><p>"After being on the run all those years ago I made it my mission to know all types of magic how to identify, nullify it, even how to use it. Potions, charms, dark magic. Everything you can think of to help ensure I was always prepared in case something happened which was unexpected... At least this way I can be prepared... Even if the war is over" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Severus nodded feeling impressed with Hermiones admission to learning everything, even things too dark for most, and looked at the book again.</p><p>"I have this book at home... Its quite an interesting read.. I have many more at home if you would like to look at them".</p><p>Hermiones eyes popped out of her head and she jumped in her seat.</p><p>"oh please Severus, please!"</p><p>Severus smirked and put his lips by her ear.</p><p>"oh I love to hear you beg"</p><p>Hermione groaned and her eyes hooded, "I'll keep begging if it will make you talk to me like that again"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus laughed quietly at the daring woman in his arms and right then and there Hermione decided there would never be a more beautiful sound. Together they sat cuddled up with a book between them, smiling lovingly at one another, simply enjoying each others company. Neither wanting to break the connection or the moment they were sharing, soaking it up like a sponge.</p><p>"Severus... I really like you".</p><p>Severus felt amused again at Hermione made her statement. It made him think quite hard about how he truly felt about Hermione and he had to admit he felt the same.</p><p>"And I, you" Severus replied.</p><p>Hermione blushed gently and pushed herself up properly to see his face, her fingers lightly touching his cheek and pushing his hair behind his ear.</p><p>"When will you move back to England?"</p><p>Closing his eyes briefly Severus sighed, feeling the gentle mood slip away from them.</p><p>"In a month I start"</p><p>Hermione played with the spine of the book in their lap, "will you still be interested in dating when you come back to England?"</p><p>"If you will have me"</p><p>Warmth filled her heart at his acceptance to try for a relationship in England. Though it was obvious they both knew it would still harbour difficulties they both found themselves quite excited.</p><p>Hermione straddled Severus and rested her arms around his neck, his hands settling on her bum. They continued to smile at each other amd whisper words of happiness and how much they enjoyed each others company, which wasn't usually something Severus had ever been known to do but tonight, he felt he was in a very affectionate mood after the day they had had.</p><p>Gently, Hermione kissed Severus, her fingers in his hair and tugged firmly causing him to groan in pleasure pain. Hermione didn't really know what influenced her actions but it seemed he didnt mind at all. In return he drew her closer and gripped her arse hard, making her moan too.</p><p>Very quickly they were tearing clothes off one another, kisses becomind wild and hard. Severus suddenly spanked Hermione causing her to stop and gasp in surprise. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the man.</p><p>"y.. You hit me" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus scoffed and stood himself up, dragging her back to him despite her protests.</p><p>"oh no Miss Granger, I spanked you"</p><p>Hermione wasnt sure how she felt at that moment, no one had ever spanked her before during sex, she was barely smacked as a child for punishments too.</p><p>Looking up at him she took in a deep breath and nodded to herself which didn't go unnoticed by him.</p><p>Hermione let her hands wander over Severus' naked body as he stood in front of her, letting her do as she pleased with his body.</p><p>"Does my body satisfy your curiousity Miss Granger?"</p><p>Hermione smiled shyly and let her hand wander down to his cock, grasping it gently in her hands.</p><p>"not like that"</p><p>Severus fixed how she held him to a more firm grip then rested his lips by his ear.</p><p>"I find that Im not in the mood for soft touches and loving moments tonight Hermione"</p><p>Severus held her waist while she rubbed him up and down in the firm grip he told her to have.</p><p>"what do you want?"</p><p>"what do I want? I want you to call me daddy".</p><p>Hermione shuddered as his voice got deeper and more sensual.</p><p>"Yes daddy" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus groaned happily and his cock jumped in response. His hand softly stroked her hair and he smirked.</p><p>"Good girl, now be a good girl for daddy and get on your knees, bend over those couch cushions and wait for daddy"</p><p>Hermione obediently went over to the couch and knelt on the floor, bending over like his asked and waited quietly not at all sure what he was doing. Severus stood there watching as she had done as he asked without question, rubbing his cock slowly. As she bent over he saw her pussy and was very happy to see she was already soaking wet.</p><p>He approached her making sure she was well aware of his presence, kneeling behind her. His hands found her arse again and he rubbed both cheeks fondly. He leant forward and kissed one softly before redirecting his face so his mouth was near her pussy.</p><p>Without warning he burried his face in her pussy and pushed his tongue into her, thrusting his tongue in and out and moaning at how good she tasted.</p><p>Hermione moaned loud and pushed her hips back into his face resulting in a light smack across her arse causing her to breath in quickly.</p><p>"Did I tell you to move?" Severus growled.</p><p>"no" Hermione whimpered as his hands started to rub her again.</p><p>"No what?"</p><p>"no s.. Daddy"</p><p>Severus rewarded her by sticking his finger in while his tongue licked at her clit causing her to moan loudly and throw her head back in happiness. He was very pleased at how well she was adapting to the daddy kink. He wasn't necessarily interested in it, but it did take to him every now and then.</p><p>"oh please" Hermione whispered, feeling her muscles tense and her body shake.</p><p>Severus pulled his mouth away to watch her as he kept going, watching the woman before him wiggle and moan in his hands. He knew she was close and he snorted to himself as he pulled his hands away too, stopping her orgasm completely.</p><p>"no!" Hermione whined.</p><p>Severus chuckled and stood up, tapping her bum lightly to gain her attention.</p><p>"kneel in front of me like a good girl"</p><p>Hermione huffed and considered ignoring him, but seeing his fist move up and down over his own cock made a bolt of pleasure run down her spine and she found that she wanted to obey him.</p><p>Severus grasped her face gently and pulled her face to his cock by her chin. Without prompting she opened her mouth for him and he thrust his cock into her waiting mouth going as far as he could while Hermione gagged around him.</p><p>Eyes red, tears dripping down her face, Hermione felt herself, to be crude, completely stuffed, but didn't complain once as he sat there feeling satisfied at the feeling of being balls deep in her mouth. Severus began to fuck her face, holding her head again as he lost himself to the feeling of her tongue swirling around his cock, how warm wet and tight it was.</p><p>Not wanting to cum he pulled from her mouth and fisted himself again, rubbing hard and very fast. Hermione sat there frustrated and glared at him. How come he could come but she couldn't?</p><p>Sticking her fingers into her waiting and wet pussy Hermione finger fucked herself hard, causing a little pain but ignoring it for a quick finish to match him but Severus noticed and stopped the both of them from cumming.</p><p>"Oh baby, I didnt tell you you could play with yourself"</p><p>Hermione glared at him again and stood up feeling furious but also incredibly turned on. It was hard to relinquish control to 'daddy' but professor? Maybe next time.</p><p>Severus raised his brow then swiftly turned her around, pushing her onto all fours over the couch then entered her from behind. Hermione was very pleased now and her hips slammed back as he thrust against her, both cumming hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Severus were sitting side by side panting hard and completely naked. Neither one of them tried to ease the tension by talking, they both simply enjoyed the silence. Shifting to her side and cuddling up to the man, Hermione looked up through her lashes to Severus and smiled softly, just admiring his face as he came down from his high.</p><p>Severus was well aware he was being examined quite thoroughly by her but he decided to just ignore it. He was fighting an inner battle to cover himself whilst under close inspection, never one to enjoy being in the spotlight.</p><p>Eventually gentle nervous fingers reached across and rested on his chest, softly playing with the chest hair and making patterns only she could see, and Severus found his eyes closing without his permission, relaxing into the sensations. Never before had he been a man to go this far with a woman, in all honesty Hermione was his first in everything, but never before in his fantasies had he imagined someone showing him such an affectionate gesture, nor could his imagination even present him with something affectionate at all. The more he got the more he wanted, she played with his chest? That's great what else can you give me?</p><p>Severus what have you gotten yourself in to? You're heading in deep with Hermione and you need to be careful to not lead her on. It would be foolish to assume the woman would settle with a relationship that was based solely on sex. What could you possibly offer her? You need to either up the anti or cut her loose Severus, she deserves better.</p><p>Severus had his eyes closed, his inner dialogue running wild as he fussed over things he hadnt really been ready to think of, and he sighed.<br/>Hermione could tell Severus was off with the fairies and that knowledge made her nervous. Of course she didn't know what Severus was thinking about, but knowing that he often thought lowly of himself meant he was probably having very negative thoughts at that moment.</p><p>"I was thinking Severus, my holiday here is Australia ends roughly when you plan to start working in England. Thats at least three weeks away. Will you be continuing to work here whe you wait or will you be resigning now?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>Rudely Severus was brought back to earth and he looked at her curiously as he thought over what she had said.</p><p>"I return to work tomorrow and when I do I'll be submitting my two weeks notice" Severus admitted.</p><p>Hermione looked up into his dark eyes and smiled softly in response, "does that mean I will be able to have you to myself?"</p><p>Severus frowned and moved himself slightly from her grasp and rubbed his eyes. Must she instigate serious conversations straight after sex?</p><p>"I'm not sure. I will be working full time and when I'm not working I will be spending my time in packing to return to England. Instead of worrying about me perhaps you should focus on mending your relationship with your parents?" Severus suggested.</p><p>Hermione shuddered at his icy response and nodded thickly, trying to not take his comments and responses to her too personally. But for how much longer was she to put up with his harsh responses?</p><p>" Of course... If you find the time would you consider going on another date with me?" Hermione felt insecure now, wondering if she was pushing for him too much.</p><p>This entire thing had been entirely her idea. Of course he had shown some interest otherwise they wouldnt be in the position they were in but it was predominately all Hermione.</p><p>Severus nodded and sighed, "Yes I find myself agreeable to your request" He sighed.</p><p>Quietly Hermione detangled herself and got dressed, her movements mechanical and without much thought.<br/>By the time she was done and dressed Severus was well and truly asleep, Hermione was dressed with her shirt inside out and with her heart feeling cold and empty. No longer was she going to put up with his attitude, but how would she deal with it with the way he was. Knowing Severus he would react badly to Hermione telling him her disapproval of how she was treated and would no doubt be treated worse. Hopefully he wouldn't.</p><p>Sliding back next to him and cuddling up to him Hermione silently summoned a blanket from the bed and threw it over them both. Once she was done she transfigured the couch to be bigger to fit them both comfortably then rested her head, watching him as he slept. In a non creepy way of course.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Lying down in a field Severus smiled as the sun hit his face, the breeze was gentle and calm, helping him relax completely onto the soft squishy grass. A pure sigh of bliss came from Severus and he threw his arms behind his head, watching the clouds. It was easy to tell he was dreaming, his dreams were usually nightmares, the complete opposite of what he was currently experiencing.</p><p>"I missed you Severus"</p><p>Severus looked to his side to see Lily lying beside him, resting her head on her hand as she lied on her side to face him. Her bright green eyes shone with joy to see him, something he never sore but soaked up happily.</p><p>"I missed you too Lily"</p><p>Lily hummed and cuddled up to him, running her fingers through his hair. Severus all but purred at her attention and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.</p><p>"will you kiss me love?" Lily whispered.</p><p>Severus opened his eyes and ran his fingers through her soft red hair, enjoying the feeling of her beautiful locks in his hands and he chuckled.</p><p>"you know you never need to ask me my love".</p><p>Lily smiled and leant forward gently placing her lips on his. Severus kissed her back softly, putting as much love as he could in to the kiss. He pulled her closer and kept his fingers in her hair, groaning at how wonderful she tasted on his lips. This was a dream come true, he could die a happy man with this.</p><p>"Severus?" Lily whispered.</p><p>Severus opened his eyes again and looked at Lily, seeing almost a literal grey cloud above her head.</p><p>"What is it love?"</p><p>"you've been unfaithful Severus" Lily whispered.</p><p>Severus sat up like a shot staring at her wide eyed. His immediate thought was of Hermione and he shook his head quickly.</p><p>"No! Baby it's not what you think, my heart will never belong to her, only you, it will only ever be you" Severus quickly explained.</p><p>Lily nodded and rested back down next to him.</p><p>"She needs to go Severus, you can only ever love me... If you stay with her, I won't be the one you love... You won't plan it but I can see it happening Severus, you'll fall in love".</p><p>Severus shook his head and began to cry. He was so devistated at the thought of losing Lily he'd do anything to keep her with him always.</p><p>"Don't fret my love, she will be gone come morning".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke the next morning to see she was completely alone, the only sign that someone had slept next to her was the blanket half pulled down as if someone had climbed out of bed.</p><p>Rubbing her eyes and sitting up with a yawn, Hermione stretched on the couch and looked around the room for Severus, merely assuming that he must have gone to the bathroom or perhaps even made them breakfast.</p><p>Sitting there with tired eyes and no motivation to get herself moving, Hermione waved her hand for the sofa to back to its original state instead of like a bed and attempted to run her fingers through her wild crazy hair.</p><p>"Sev are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering room service" Hermione called out.</p><p>Silence greeted Hermione and now worry and concern began to creep in, fear and inadequacy trickling through her veins and taking root deep in her heart.</p><p>"Sev?" Hermione called out a little louder.</p><p>Once again silence filled the room and Hermione quickly crawled off the sofa, going from room to room to look for her lover.<br/>The kitchen was the last place to look as it was only a tiny hotel room that Hermione had payed for and heartbreak crawled all over her at the realisation that he wasnt there.</p><p>"Maybe he went to get breakfast... Maybe he left a note?" Hermione questioned herself, listing off potential possibilities.</p><p>Once again the young woman raced through the rooms searching high and low for any notes or hints as to where he could be and when she came up empty Hermione allowed herself the moment to break down.</p><p>"Why would he just leave like this?" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and began the slow process of getting herself dressed and ready for the day as she tried to understand what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Severus stood in his kitchen with one of his co-workers either side of him as they prepared for the day, dicing and slicing, seasoning and mixing away quietly.</p><p>It was very clear to everyone around him that Severus Snape was in a very bad mood. The snarl and growls that he usually used to scare of students or the pure look of fury and disgust was what he presented to those he worked with for that day as he tried to work through his thoughts from his dream the night before.</p><p>Never before had Lily visited him in a dream, sure he dreamt of her, but this was entirely different. This time he felt her, smelt her, he held her. Everything that he endured the night before felt so entirely real and he loved every moment of it, wishing he could have that for the rest of his life. Only problem was that he only made contact with her simply because he had begun to sleep with Hermione and it was very clear that Lily was not impressed.</p><p>Severus' mind was so far away into the realm of dreams that he wasnt aware that he sliced his thumb. It was barely a scratch but it was more then enough to cause it to bleed.</p><p>"Hey mate! Stop! You cut ya finger!"</p><p>Severus looked up to see William pulling him away from his station to where they kept the first aid kit, putting a clean cloth on his hand tight and he frowned as he began to register slight pain.</p><p>Dutifully William cleaned and bandaged his hand up, getting rid of the blood and anything that would cause him to get infected then cleaned up the mess they had both made, both from tending to the injury and from before it.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate where's your head at aye? I swear you better not be thinkin' of knockin' off to the pub"</p><p>Severus smirked at Will and shook his head. If anyone else had dared to speak to him like this or treat him like a dunderhead he'd have hexed them in to oblivion.</p><p>"I have found that my mind is still with the woman I met last night" Severus lightly mentioned.</p><p>Instantly William looked up at him his mouth wide.</p><p>"Strooth mate"</p><p>Severus snorted and shook his head, getting his station cleaned up and ready to go for him to start cleaning up again.</p><p>"She that good is she?" William asked, resuming work also beside him.</p><p>Severus shrugged as he pulled a tub forward to fill it with fresh sliced lemon wedges, "that's not really the problem.. The problem is I've been unfaithful".</p><p>William stopped working altogether now and rested his hip on the bench, looking at his boss with a frown.</p><p>"I didn't know you were married?"</p><p>"Im not... I've loved this woman all my life and unfortunately... She died.... I started seeing someone else but its come to my attention that she wouldn't like that... She'd have wanted to have been mine forever"</p><p>William frowned at him for a long hard moment then turned back to his work, resuming it once more.</p><p>"No offence bud but... She sounds like a right cunt.... If you died and the person you loved with everything in the world decided to continue to live their life, would you want them to move on or stay miserable and alone forever? If I died I would want my missus to move on... If she loved you even a little then she would want that for you".</p><p>It took everything in Severus to not stab William with the knife he was holding for daring to insult Lily the way he had, but he wasnt going to sugar coat his displeasure.</p><p>"My lady is not a cunt and you will do well to remember who you're talking to William..." Severus hissed.</p><p>William glanced at him then sighed loudly showing that he saw the dismissal his boss had given him.</p><p>"Im only saying this because I care mate... By being with someone else you're not forgetting or moving on, you're just living your life.... You're allowed to love again.. You're not forgetting or replacing, just loving".</p><p>Severus put his knife down and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what he was being told, but he had to admit it was nice to hear someone say that to him. No one had ever really told him that it was ok to love again, no one gave him assurance that he wouldn't be replacing or forgetting. People only told him to use it to gain something else.</p><p>Finally Severus realised something, something that he would never have figured out on his own. He wanted Hermione, he wanted to try to be something together. Severus just hoped he wasnt too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione found herself out the front of a cute little bungalow with a rose garden out the front, little ornaments decorating the garden, a cobblestone footpath and daisies entwined through the fence making it look quite pretty and smiled. This was her mothers work, this was the kind of thing she'd expect of her mother. How she managed to keep the daisies in place either she'd never know.</p><p>Pushing the gate open Hermione quietly walked up to the front door and knocked, breathing quietly but quickly from nerves. Last time she'd seen her parents she'd been slapped by her mother. It was heart breaking and undeserving, but she already forgave her mother for it.</p><p>Monica opened the door and looked at Hermione in shock, not expecting to see her daughter at the door and put her hand on her chest in surprise.</p><p>"Hermione" Monica greeted with surprise.</p><p>"Hello Mum" Hermione replied.</p><p>Monica stepped to the side to allow Hermione to walk in and closed the door behind her, keeping a careful yet loving eye on her daughter.</p><p>"Before you say anything Hermione, I want to apologise for my behaviour for the other day... I was very emotional and upset and I reacted without thinking. Its not an excuse, I feel so terrible for what I did, and Im sorry.. Im so sorry my baby" Monica cried.</p><p>Hermione cried too and threw her arms around her mothers neck, cuddling into her mothers warm embrace and not letting go.</p><p>"Its ok mum, I forgive you.... You had every right"</p><p>"no baby I didn't. No matter what you do, violence is never the answer".</p><p>Hermione nodded to save an argument and smiled at her mother sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ears and stepping back.</p><p>"I was hoping I could come by and see you and dad... If you're ready that is" Hermione asked.</p><p>Wendall walked into the room with a cup or tea and the paper, not at all aware that his daughter was visiting and sat himself down. He was ignoring his wife it seemed, and as she cleared her throat to gain his attention he loudly slurped his tea to emphasise his point.</p><p>"Wendall" Monica called.</p><p>Wendall ignored her and shook his paper out.</p><p>"I won't say it again Monica... I cant look at you at the moment.... Im still quite displeased with how you treated my princess... Until our girl comes back and forgives you, you can forget getting anything from me".</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and shook her head feeling a little bad for her mother.</p><p>"Perhaps if you looked up dad you'd see that I already have" Hermione responded.</p><p>Wendalls head flicked up with a snap and he laughed with joy.</p><p>"my baby!"</p><p>Hermione giggled as she was pulled into a tight hug with her father and they rocked side to side like they did when she was a child.</p><p>"I missed you baby" Wendall beamed.</p><p>Hermione kissed her father on his cheek and sat down near where he had been seated, dragging her mother with her.</p><p>"I thought it was due time to catch up. Let you ask questions and have them answered honestly... See if you needed more time"</p><p>Wendall sipped his tea quietly this time and eyed Hermione with caution. Of course he had questions as did Monica, but they honestly weren't sure if they wanted them answered. Monica seemed to be just as cautious and she shook her head, deciding straight away how she felt.</p><p>"I don't want to know dear... If there are things you feel we should know or there are things you want or need to talk about I will of course listen but otherwise... I would like to not be told.. I dont think I can handle what it is you would say... I can already tell".</p><p>Wendall slowly nodded in agreement with his wife and held both her hand and Hermiones.</p><p>"I agree with your mother sweetheart... If you need it, I too will listen, but otherwise I wish to be kept in the dark" Wendall told her sadly.</p><p>Feeling slightly disappointed but also accepting of this Hermione squeased his hand and nodded at them both, not continuing with that line of conversation and decided to head towards a safer topic.</p><p>"Will you be moving back to England? Or will you be remaining here? I know how much you both wanted to retire here" Hermione smiled.</p><p>Wendall and Monica looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating, and Hermione watched them in awe. The love between them was so beautiful, something couples dreamt of and people tried to achieve. It was hard to find a love like theirs and keep it, but they had managed it so easily it was almost as if it was fate.</p><p>Hermione thought of Severus and felt herself frowning a little. He had been treating her horribly, making her feel as if she were nothing. Their relationship was entirely sex based as they hadn't spent any time together at all, apart from that one date. Hermione didn't want a fuck buddy, she wanted a partner, a lover, friend. Someone she could turn to for everything and anything. Of course she already knew it would be hard to achieve that with Severus however she had hoped that she would be the one to fix it, make it a reality. Perhaps she was wrong.</p><p>"Are you ok Hermione?" Monica asked gently.</p><p>"oh yes, I apogise, my mind was elsewhere" Hermione admitted.</p><p>"Perhaps with mr tall dark and handsome?" Monica smirked.</p><p>Wendall grunted and drew his face up in distaste, standing abruptly and shuddered.</p><p>"nope no, na-ah not happening. Boy talk is not an option when I am in the room thank you very much. If you need me I shall be in the study".</p><p>Monica and Hermione giggled as Wendall ran from the room and Hermione felt herself softening for her mother.</p><p>"he is rather handsome isnt he" Hermione giggled.</p><p>Monica laughed and sat back in her seat. Hermione quickly told her mother everything, everything between the two of them and how she felt. It was nice to open up to someone, to get anothers opinion. Oh how she missed her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus found himself frustrated and extremely angry as he stood by the reception desk in the hotel Hermione had been staying in. For the past twenty minutes he had been trying to go to see her however every time he mentioned that he was being expected, they insisted that no one was even in there, that it had been vacant for at least a month. Severus found that he honestly didn't understand at all, he had been in the room last night and this morning, he'd run from it as soon as he could after his encounter with Lily.</p><p>With a huff Severus strode away and headed for behind the building so he wouldn't be seen, spinning on the spot and leaving a loud crack in his wake. It was very risky to apparate into the open like he had but he wasnt about to give up because of some muggle.</p><p>Approaching the door Severus drew his wand and pointed it at the door handle, silently commanding the spell and watching as the door opened. The room was completely clean and vacant, no trace of Hermione ever being there and he frowned. With his wand in his hand still he swept from room to room looking for any indication of where he could find her and came up completely empty. On top of that, he had no where else he could go to look for her.</p><p>Thinking hard Severus quickly found the answer and apparated away once more, this time the destination in his mind was the dentists office. The office in question was open, however no cars sat on the street or carpark which made him feel suspicious. It wasnt a busy dentist by any means but usually most parks were taken bt staff and customers. Frowning Severus walked in, determined to find the young woman who was slowly worming her way in to his heart.</p><p>Wendall found himself busy in paperwork in his office, working as quickly and as hard as he could so he could return home to his girls. It seemed Hermione had decided to spend the rest of her vacation with them and he was honestly over the moon if not a little curious. He was no fool, something had happened to make Hermione desire to stay with them so suddenly like that. As happy as he was, he felt that maybe allowing her to hide behind himself and his wife was a mistake, whatever it was she was running from needed to be dealt with. But it wasnt his place to say so, or so he felt.</p><p>Severus was pacing anxiously in the waiting room, the receptionist had all but run away the moment he had entered the room and he hadn't encountered anyone since. His mind kept replaying his dream with Lily, how she told him to let Hermione go for her, and he found himself slowly growing aggravated. Had he not given enough to the woman who had abandoned him the moment he made a mistake? He had been by her side since childhood, carried on like a lapdog for the woman, but the moment he spoke horribly because of how humiliated and emotional he was, he suffered by losing her completely. Whats worse is he had spoken to her since and she had acknowledged his side, agreed with everything he had said, but refused to let him back into her life, it was too late she said. What a load of cockroach clusters.</p><p>"Im assuming you're mr tall dark and handsome?"</p><p>Severus spun around in alarm to see Wendall standing in the doorway of an office with his arms folded but a smile on his face, teasing the man. He honestly wasn't sure what to make of the comment but found himself scowling in response.</p><p>" why may I ask are you mocking me?" Severus growled.</p><p>Wendall frowned now and unfolded his arms, "its what Hermione calls you"</p><p>Severus now found his expression go from a scowl to a look of pure shock, not at all expecting that.</p><p>"please come in" Wendall smiled, moving out of the way to allow Severus into his study.</p><p>Once he entered the room he found himself somewhat bemused by the sight around him. Teeth on display everywhere, some looking like a cartoon for the benefit of children while others were proper diagrams that they could use for reference. Posters on the wall with children and their parents holding apples and bright cheesy grins, toothbrushes and tooth pastes dancing on one poster for some kind of promotion. Honestly the sight made Severus nervous.</p><p>"So tell me, are you the reason why my little girl decided to pack up and stay with us instead of the hotel she was at? I love having my baby at home but something tells me she's hiding from something... Or rather someone"</p><p>Severus had to admire Wendall for getting straight to the point, no bullshitting at all, but was also annoyed for the man was involving himself in something thats not his business.</p><p>"I don't know why Hermione has decided to stay with you however, if Hermione and I are to have issues, it is between the two of us and you would do well to keep out of it" Severus snapped.</p><p>Wendall glared at the man darkly and shook his head.</p><p>"Its clear you dont have children Severus, its not that simple"</p><p>The two men were now staring each other down, trying to see who would crack first, but Wendall had other tricks up his sleeve.</p><p>"are you going to marry her? Give her children? Or is my baby just good for a quick fuck then sent on her way?"</p><p>Now Severus shuffled nervously in his seat. He might be more stubborn and scary, but emotions werent his thing, especially with people he didnt know or who wanted to threaten him like a protective father.</p><p>" While I can't confirm how far our relationship will go Mr. Granger, I can say that I would never just treat Hermione like a 'quick fuck'. I have more respect for her then that. Futhermore, once again I remind you that my relationship with her is ours. You have no part in it. If i ever did decide to treat her that way, it wouldn't be any of your business."</p><p>"you care for her quite a bit dont you" Wendall whispered.</p><p>"A lot more then I ever imagined possible... I understand your concerns, I will do my best to ensure I treat Hermione the way she deserves and if it means that I have to let her go to achieve that then I will.. But I do like Hermione a lot and I hope if she accepts, I'll be in her life for as long as she wants me".</p><p>Wendall tapped his chin as he watched Severus. He truly believed everything he was being told, Severus didn't seem to be lying in his opinion, but he had an old dirty trick up his sleeve.</p><p>"Say I agree with you, believe you, trust you.... Then what happens? From what my little girl has told me, she has been put second to Lily.. And that she will always be second to Lily... My girl is to come first not second... If you can't do that then walk away now and never see her again. Our conversation will remain between the two of us, and she will just assume things didn't work for you both... "</p><p>Severus felt his blood run cold. Hermione had told people about Lily? She had told others about his past? It wasnt her business or her place! Taking in a calming yet shakey breath Severus drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>" Lily was my past... I hope for Hermione to be my future".</p><p>Wendall smiled happily and nodded, "smart choice.. Come back with me tonight, we'll have a barbecue and you can talk to her then.... Give you a chance to figure out how you're gonna suck up to her... Women love that stuff".</p><p>Severus found himself amused and allowed himself the chance to chuckle. It was something Wendall never expected to see on the man but was pleased all the same. Now they just needed Hermione to be as agreeable too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both men arrived at the Granger household with mixed emotions, Wendall was nervous as he hoped he hadn't over stepped with his daughter by bringing Severus with him while Severus was nervous about seeing Hermione again. Really he knew he could lie to her and say that he hadnt left her but simply went to work but he felt that it would be cheating and not at all fair to the woman, not to mention that he knew without a doubt she wouldn't believe him and would ruin all his chances of having a relationship together.</p><p>Wendall clapped Severus on the back and walked through the gate to the front door, throwing it open with serious enthusiasm and looked around the living room.</p><p>"I bring company" Wendall greeted.</p><p>Monica rolled her eyes at her husbands antics while Hermione smirked and shook her head, both girls amused by his silly behaviour.</p><p>As Severus stepped through the door Monicas brows shot up into her hair line as she eyed the professor curiously while Hermiones smile slid right off her face and made her feel sad but also extremely angry.</p><p>"Monica dear, I was thinking we should have a barbecue tonight by the pool, set up some ice tea and lemonade, a salad and steak... What do you think?"</p><p>Monica looked at her husband again and quickly stood up, smiling gently at Severus then to her husband, "I think thats a fantastic idea, why dont you go get dressed while I begin setting everything up".</p><p>The married couple quickly ran away to avoid the confrontation and set about their tasks leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the living room. Severus was growing nervous, he could see the hurt in Hermiones eyes and guilt settled into his stomach making him feel sick and uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hermione I"</p><p>"Dont bother Severus. Im not interested" Hermione interupted coldly.</p><p>Severus growled at Hermione darkly, he hated being cut off and talked over, even if he might have deserved it.</p><p>"will you let me explain?"</p><p>Hermione folded her arms across her chest tight and glared back towards him, "why should I? If you wanted to explain you would have let me know before you left" Hermione hissed.</p><p>Severus closed his eyes and drew his wand flicking it at Hermione to silence her. Instantly Hermione lashes out in silent screams and ran to him to claw at his face which he blocked with ease, holding her wrists firmly in his hands as he looked down at her feeling broken.</p><p>"I got scared" He whispered in a broken voice.</p><p>Hermione stopped her attack and glared at him harshly not at all interested but knowing she had to listen if she wanted to be able to speak again.</p><p>"I had started to feel.... For you.... The night I left I dreamt of Lily... I had always decided that Id give you everything but my heart and when I dreamt of Lily, she told me that my feelings for her were changing and to let you go.. I was scared to loose Lily, she has been my world for almost the entirety of my life... I was scared Hermione"</p><p>Hermione knew this was huge, especially hearing it from Severus, but to her it changed nothing. Flicking his wand again Hermione knew she was being given 'permission' to talk again and she hissed at him.</p><p>"so you wanted to have a relationship with me based on a lie? And then you dream of the woman you actually love  and she lets you know that you're changing your mind and instead of letting me know, you act like a coward and hurt me even more by just leaving without an explanation... And on top of that, what little of a relationship we've had has been nothing but horrible. I wont lie, we have had many wonderful moments together, but usually you treat me like Im less and an inconvenience to you, not only that but when we have sex you are so impersonal, its like you just want to fuck, it didnt matter if it was me or someone else, you weren't emotionally there at all... I dont want a relationship like that Severus, I want to be loved and cherished, I want to feel it.. I don't think you can give me that".</p><p>Hermione was panting hard staring at Severus and he was looking at her through new eyes. Did she really feel this way? Had he really been that bad? Severus took in a shakey breath, his adams apple bobbed and he nodded slowly.</p><p>Despite all this, he knew he cared for Hermione, he wanted to be with her properly, he could see it, feel it. It was right there on the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Cautiously Severus walked towards her, guilt and sorrow clear on his face.</p><p>"Please Hermione.. I know I have hurt you badly and I know I am undeserving of you.. But if you'll have me, I would love to make it up to you, I want to be what you deserve... Please give me this chance, please baby".</p><p>Severus rested his forehead against Hermiones and closed his eyes, praying to anyone who was listening that he hadn't stuffed up too badly, that the witch in his arms would let him try again.</p><p>"Im not saying yes Severus... But im not going to say no to you either... Prove to me first that you will treat me with respect, be my friend first and show me the real you.. Then we will talk"</p><p>Hermione detached herself from him gently and left the room, following the sounds of loud chopping in the kitchen to go help her mother leaving Severus feeling cold yet determined in the loving room.</p><p>Severus stood there thinking over what she had just said, he had a chance to fix this and he hoped he could fix this.</p><p>Walking swiftly out of the room he headed towards the patio and stood beside Wendall looking at the barbecue and getting it started. Wendall looked up and snorted at Severus' pale face and handed him a beer which he greatfully took. Severus took in a long drink and sighed as he watched Wendall cook.</p><p>"ever cooked a steak before?"</p><p>Severus snorted and looked at Wendall curiously.</p><p>"I would hope so, I am a head chef in town"</p><p>Wendall started and looked at him in awe, quickly pushing the tongs into his hands.</p><p>"oh this is gonna work out well having a chef in the family".</p><p>Severus allowed himself to smile at the man and shook his head, taking over the cooking with ease.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendall, Monica, Severus and Hermione were sitting outside eating quietly amongst themselves, enjoying the light atmosphere and outdoor setting. Every now and then Severus glanced at Hermione, more out of habbit and fear of the unknown, while Hermione somewhat ignored him. Monica and her husband could clearly see the tension but both knew better then to interfere.</p><p>"Hermione would you like to go for a swim after dinner? Its quite nice at this time of night. I can flick the lights on around the pool or leave them as they are. Its quite pretty" Monica smiled.</p><p>Hermione smiled back at her mother then glanced back towards the pool. If she was honest Hermione was itching to go for a swim, it looked so pretty, so she was more then happy to accept her mothers invitation.</p><p>"Id love to. Dont worry about the lights though, if I need it I can just use my wand to turn it on" Hermione replied.</p><p>Monica nodded and finished her meal, glancing at her husband as he coughed.</p><p>"what about you Severus? Will you be joining Hermione? You're more then welcome to".</p><p>Severus looked at Hermione and internally groaned. The idea of exposing himself in front of two unknown people displeased him greatly however the knowledge that he had to fight for Hermione and actually try to make things work was what was pushing him to accept.</p><p>"I will if Hermione would like the company, I understand she has some work to complete before she retires for the night so if its an inconvenience I would understand" Severus replied, giving Hermione an out should she want it.</p><p>Hermione watched and listened, noting the out she was presented with and while she appreciated the gesture, she wasnt placed in Gryffindor for nothing.</p><p>"I would love nothing more" Hermione replied.</p><p>Once everyone finished eating Hermione walked off to her room to get dressed leaving Severus standing by the edge of the pool fully dressed.</p><p>Wendall went to help him out when Monica stopped him, "let Hermione handle it"</p><p>Wendall and Monica walked off to retire for the evening and to clean leaving the man by himself as he waited for Hermione.</p><p>Hermione however was having a minor panic attack.</p><p>"Oh god, I have to shave, I need a suit, I need to fix my hair, I cant leave him too long"</p><p>Hermione was rushing around her room feeling terrified. Of course she remembered telling him they were friends, but that didn't mean that she suddenly forgot that she was a woman, with hormones, and this could very well be the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.</p><p>Coming up empty Hermione pulled out her matching bra and undies with a frown, a beautiful red they were and extremely sexy. With a gentle flick of her wand the clothes turned in to an equally sexy bikini that barely but tastefully covered just enough.</p><p>Now Hermione was left with the issue of hairy legs and.... Bikini line. Sighing softly to herself Hermione bit her lip and waved her hand. This was a spell she mastered at school but never liked using, prefering to use the natural approach.</p><p>Once she was completely satisfied Hermione walked back to the pool seeing Severus standing there looking down in his own little world. Quietly Hermione walked over to him and they stood side by side.</p><p>"you dont have to do this you know. I understand our... Relationship, is strained at the moment and probably don't want my company"</p><p>Hermione looked up at the older man and smirked.</p><p>"Afraid to swim with a lion professor?" Hermione taunted.</p><p>Severus scoffed and faught himself to stop a bitter reply.</p><p>"Snakes swim in the water quite naturally, its cats that tend to prefer to not get wet"</p><p>Hermione giggled softly which made him smile. There would never be a sweeter sound as far as he was concerned.</p><p>Hermione dove in to the water which splashed Severus, leaving him completely saturated and not at all impressed. Pulling his wand from his robes he waved it along his body, vanishing his shirt and changing his long black pants into black board shorts. Then quickly he toed off his shoes and socks, copying Hermione by diving in the water but much more gracefully.</p><p>The couple watched each other, both at different ends of the pool. Hermione was much more nervous then Severus was, but he was deternined for their relationship to resume and prosper.</p><p>"Hermione... Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?"</p><p>Severus slowly swam over to her and Hermione slowly swam backwards like she was trying to avoid him. Once she hit the wall Hermione blushed and he kept going until they were barely touching chest to chest.</p><p>" Just breakfast? " Hermione asked.</p><p>Severus nodded and pushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>"just as friends... I know you don't want anything more, not yet"</p><p>Hermione let out the breath she hadnt known she'd been holding then nodded, taking a small step towards him and gently wound her arms around his stomach, resting her head on his chest.</p><p>"thank you Severus" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus shuddered at the wonderful feeling of the woman in his arms and sighed, hugging her back. This wasnt something he was particularly used to but for her he would do anything.</p><p>"Anything for you Hermione" He replied.</p><p>Hermione hummed happily then drew back, still looking at his chest. Her hand gently reached up and rested there for a moment before she drew back.</p><p>Together they swam back and forth for a while, completely forgetting their troubles and the world around them, occasionally playing like young lovers would or debating with each other over different issues within the world.</p><p>"Hermione. I hate to cut this short but I must return home if I am to make it to breakfast tomorrow. Im not as young as I used to be Im afraid"</p><p>Hermione shook her head and smiled sweetly, trying to nor be too disappointed by his departure.</p><p>"I will see you tomorrow then"</p><p>Hermione watched as he climbed from the pool, dried off and once again wore his usual attire. They shared a soft smile before he disapperated leaving Hermione feeling alone yet incredibly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus stood in his kitchen with a mug of coffee in one hand while the other held the morning paper, he wished he could say he was actually reading but he truly wasn't. Instead he stood there, his eyes partially glazed over while his mind ran a mile a minute as he obsessed over every tiny thing as he waited for Hermione to arrive. After all it was time for breakfast, but the only problem was for the life of him he had no idea what to do. He foolishly didnt plan what to do with Hermione, he simply went hey lets have breakfast tomorrow then went home. Now he sat there, well stood, going is 7am too early or not early enough? Should he cook for her or take her out somewhere? Was he meeting her here or at her parents place?</p><p>Groaning loudly to himself he realised the blunder he had made, what a wonderful way to start dating the girl, she surely thought him a total idiot now, he certainly did. Hastily he threw his mug into the sink, his undrunk coffee going down the drain as he stormed off to his bedroom. Thrashing his wand through the air his closet sprung open and his clothes quickly flew out in haste landing on his bed. He swiftly walked past and went for a quick shower to calm himself down. The warm water instantly hit his back once he was undressed and under its spray and he felt so much better. His muscles loosened and his eyes drifted shut. He stayed with his head bowed resting on the wall, the water dripped down through his hair down to his face then off his nose in slow drops making him scratch his face from the slight itch it caused. Severus was well aware that he was wasting time, valuable time he could be spending on planning a date for Hermione, but he was still feeling pent up and stressed.</p><p>Thinking of Hermione he smiled to himself, he really was a lucky man to be given another chance. He knew Lily would never have done it, heck she had cut him off simply because he acted emotionally towards being bullied. Even now it still bothered him, but it took him no time to get over it and think of something more wonderful, someone who had brown eyes and not green eyes, brown bushy hair instead of straight and red.</p><p>His smile grew a little wider as he imagined Hermione and her spit fire know it all attitude and he wished he could just hold her tight in his arms right there and then, to shower her with love and affection for taking him and his baggage on despite how many reasons there were to turn her back on him. His eyes stayed closed as he thought of how he wanted to show her his love, he knew she wasnt the type to be attacked with money and jewellery, didn't like big decelerations of love, she was more of the type who preferred to just have anything as long as it was meaningful and personal, something he was very good at being able to give.</p><p>Returning to earth but continuing to think of Hermione he began to wash his body, using a soap he made himself, rubbing himself down hard which then resulted in him getting hard. Briefly he wondered if he had the time, it would take the edge off, his stress would diminish incredibly. Deciding to just go with it he stopped washing and gripped his cock and stroked gently, moving slowly up and down. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought of the woman he couldn't wait to see.</p><p>Hermione was sitting in her bed reading quietly to herself, her legs crossed as she rested back against the headboard of the bed, her hair tucked behind her ears. She'd been sitting in Severus' bed for some time while he finished his night routine, but she never went to bed without kissing him goodnight. Her silky purple nightie rode up her thighs a little showing just enough but also not enough, enough to make you want to take a peek but to also see what beauty she hid in her clothes.</p><p>Severus stepped towards the bed wearing dark tracksuit pants hanging low on his hips, no shirt on and he smiled at the sight. Hermione had noticed he had joined her but didn't do anything, simply sticking to her book as she waited for him to join her.</p><p>His eyes flashed with dark intent as he looked at the prize in front of him and he knelt on the bed near her feet. Hermione felt her heart begin to race as she began to anticipate what he was going to do, but still kept her eyes glued to her book despite not reading any longer. Severus crept up the bed, his hands reaching her calves as he rubbed them and unfolded them causing Hermione to sigh softly.</p><p>Now Hermione put her book down and looked at him, her brown eyes looking a little darker as she watched him as he kissed her legs, his tongue tasting her skin as he slowly made his way up. Finally he reached his destination and his head ducked under her nightie, kissing between her legs right near her pussy but not at all touching it.</p><p>Hermione began to get frustrated with his teasing and pushed him away which made him feel bad but before he could even react, Hermione had shoved him onto his back and climbed on top of him. While she straddled him Hermione put her hands on her nightie and drew it over and off her, throwing it to the floor like it was nothing and smirked down at him. His hands reached up to grope her but she smacked his hands away and tutted.</p><p>Severus sighed and put his hands behind his head to help resist temptation, allowing Hermione her chance to take the lead, which seemed to please her. Hermione hopped off and shuffled his pants off, throwing them onto the floor too before kneeling between his legs. She rubbed along hus legs as she lent forwards and kissed the head of his cock, extending her tongue and licking it all over. Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt her lick him all over. However it only lasted a moment as he preferred to watch her work.<br/>Hermione put his cock in her mouth finally and slowly bobbed her head, looking up at him to watch him come undone. They made eye contact and he shuddered, never before had he seen something so hot.<br/>Taking his cock back out of her mouth she smirked once more then began to play and rub her tits, pinching her nipples as she watched him. His eyes glazed over as he lazily watched her play with herself, but it wasnt what he wanted, he wanted to touch too.<br/>As if reading his mind Hermione sat forward and hinted for him to get out of the bed. Curiously he did and instantly Hermione dropped to her knees. Reaching up for his hands she placed them on her head before looking down at his hard cock again. Sitting forward Hermione put his cock between her tits and began to move them up and down, the tip of his cock stuck out so she put her mouth over it and sucked, licking the head inside her mouth.</p><p>Once again Severus sighed as he gripped her hair, doing everything he could to not fuck her face, and just watched as she made a feast of him. Slowly his hand reached down and gripped her chin, forcing her to stop sucking his cock and look up at him. His hand gently held her throat, not once squeezing, but the movement was entirely dominating, and Hermione moaned. Being dominated by Severus was something she so desperately loved and he knew it. He pulled her up to stand and they stood there looking at each other before he sat her back down on the bed. He crawled his way back up her body and shifted her legs so that they rested on his shoulders, her ankles by his head.</p><p>Hermione was panting hard now with anticipation, she wanted him to just hurry up and fuck her but he was taking his damn time. Severus watched her chest rise and fall quickly, feeling a boost mentally because he was the reason she was so short of breath. He latched on to her neck and sucked hard, biting and nibbling at her neck and forcing another moan from her.<br/>Very quickly Hermione was a moaning mess just from this alone and as she wasnt expecting it, he slammed into her hard, his cock hitting home with ease as she was so wet it took no real effort.</p><p>Hermione threw her head back and squealed, her eyes wide open as she felt him hit the deepest part of her and Hermione felt herself getting very ansy.<br/>Severus thrust into her over and over again, getting harder and harder every time and finally Hermione was a moaning and screaming mess. Her legs were shaking, she was shivering from the feeling and he watched with his usual stoic expression as if he were talking about the weather.<br/>Gripping his shoulders Hermiones mouth opened and closed like a fish and she tossed her head a little from side to side, she was so sensitive and felt like she could burst.</p><p>"are you going to cum for your professor Miss Granger? Are you going to cum on me like a good girl?" Severus growled.</p><p>Hermione sobbed and nodded, not able to find her voice to answer him. He huffed to himself and decided to up the anti a bit. Quietly he whispered a spell to himself and Hermione shuddered cumming instantly and cumming hard. Her clit had began to vibrate violently due to the spell and it sent her off to an orgasm she'd never had before. He felt her grip his cock hard and he groaned at how good it felt to be held that tight, forcing his cock to spurt out cum as it tipped him to have an orgasm too.</p><p>Severus was gasping for air as his cum shot out like thick ropes, hitting his hand then quickly washing away in the water. That had been so good, but it would have been better if it was real.<br/>Quickly he finished off and hopped out of the shower, he'd spent too long de-stressing and was no doubt running late for Hermione.</p><p>After racing around, tripping over his furniture as he pulled his shirt over his head and dried his hair at the same time a knock came from his front door. He threw it open hoping he hadnt kept Hermione waiting long when he saw the woman in question looking at him with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Am I too early?" Hermione asked softly</p><p>Severus shook his head and grabbed his wallet, closing the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. He knew his home was protected, especially since he lived above his restaurant.</p><p>"not at all" Severus smiled.</p><p>Together they walked off to go have that breakfast, but Severus had a feeling that he'd forgotten something, something very important. But of course that could wait, Hermione came first, she always would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together the duo walked at a casual pace down the road and in to town, a comfortable silence between them, leaving them both feeling quite relaxed and at ease. Severus felt the strong desire to reach out and hold her hand but he knew better, not wanting to mess things up with the witch again. After all she had requested to be friends first, then try dating again. Only Severus wasn't even sure how to be a friend. He had been one for years for Lily and he supposed he had been one for the Malfoys but really that wasn't a friendship, it was more who could instill the most fear and reap the most benefits.</p><p>Hermione swung her arms a little and bit her lip, taking a 'sneaky' glance at Severus and blushed softly. The night before was still playing in her mind and if she was honest it was probably one of the most wonderful nights she'd had in a while if not ever.</p><p>"So what are your plans for today Severus?" Hermione asker casually.</p><p>Severus blinked down at Hermione then tilted his head a little, watching where he was walking once more.</p><p>"I suppose I will resume packing. I have quite a bit to pack up and I also need to begin moving it all to Spinners End. Though I hoped to never step foot within that ghastly house, it will do for temporary accommodation".</p><p>Hermione hummed at him and nodded, though she had never been there before she had heard from Harry that his home life had been as bad as his own if not worse and that his child hood home was at Spinners End, so she couldnt imagine having to return to the place of previous nightmares.<br/>Without thinking Hermione reached out and gently squeezed his hand, making his eyes snap to hers. His immediate reaction was to scold her and remove his hand however his inner voice reminded him before it was too late to let her be and enjoy the moment. Severus squeezed her hand back and stopped out the front of a small cafe and gestured towards it.</p><p>"You're more then welcome to stay with me if you ever need to get away Severus. I know its probably not ideal but if you ever need it the offer will always stand".</p><p>Severus smiled gently at Hermione as they stepped into the cafe. The room was warm and charming, decor everywhere like an IKEA had been sick all throughout the shop. Hermione loved the homey feeling but Severus felt himself get slightly irritated. He wasn't one for showy items and decorations. As far as he was concerned if it wasnt necessary then its not needed and shouldn't be used.</p><p>"this is cute" Hermione smiled.</p><p>Severus hummed, deciding to not say anything in case he put down her mood slightly but it seemed Hermione noticed anyway.</p><p>"you dont like it here do you?" Hermione giggled.</p><p>Severus scowled and chose a tabke for them, pulling out her chair for her to sit and took off her jacket.</p><p>"it looks like a designer threw up and started a forest in here. Its quite atrocious"</p><p>Hermione giggled once she sat down and shook her head, not at all bothered by his distaste.</p><p>"I suppose going to a vampires lair for coffee and tea would be much better?" Hermione teased.</p><p>For a moment Severus looked quite offended however he quickly scoffed as he got comfortable in his seat. "Hardly, Miss Granger. Im not aversed to sunlight, just the need to over decorate"</p><p>Hermione nodded and picked up the menu at their table and began to read, Severus copied her actions but found he wasnt entirely sure he knew what he wanted to eat.</p><p>"Are you excited to begin working within the ministry?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Severus pondered her question for a moment then nodded, "Yes I suppose I am. I have always wondered what an unspeakable do and after the brief outline from the minister I've found I very much look forward to it. So much so Im quite disappointed that it took me this long to get into that field of work"</p><p>Hermione was surprised but pleased, she loved talking to Severus, he always held a conversation well, and his voice was so delicious. Hermione shuddered which made him look at her curiously. She shrugged him off and smiled, not wanting to admit that him talking did wonderful things to her.</p><p>"Are you ready to order" Severus asked.</p><p>Hermione went to stand up to go place their orders but Severus held her hand and shook his head gently.</p><p>"please, allow me"</p><p>"if you don't mind... Can I please get a blueberry muffin and a small banana milkshake" Hermione smiled.</p><p>Severus nodded and went over to the counter, leaving Hermione behind to people watch in silence.</p><p>"Excuse me? Are you Hermione Granger?"</p><p>Hermione turned in her seat to see a young couple a table away and smiled at them politely, nodding in reply but remaining cautious.</p><p>"I thought so! You're a hero! Its so amazing to meet you"</p><p>Hermione blushed and looked around awkwardly, she wasn't used to being recognised and now she could understand why Harry was always uncomfortable if people called him out.</p><p>"its nice to meet you" Hermione greeted.</p><p>"come on babe, leave her alone. It looks like she's with her dad"</p><p>Hermione frowned and looked over her shoulder to see Severus had returned though he looked absolutely uncomfortable and quite grumpy.</p><p>"He's not my father actually, he's my boyfriend. Perhaps you've heard of him? He's most commonly known as Professor Snape, but I know him as Severus" Hermione told them quite pointedly, not at all impressed with their reaction to Severus.</p><p>Both of the couple eyed him warily and snorted. They turned away from Hermione as she turned from them to see Severus frowning at her.</p><p>"Im sorry Severus... Have I said something I shouldn't have?"</p><p>Severus shook his head a little, "you called me your boyfriend"</p><p>Hermione blushed again and looked down at her muffin, picking at it to hide her embarrassment. "I apologise Severus, I know we aren't together, I just wanted to defend you and I wanted to make it known that a wonderful man like you and someone like myself could be together... I don't like people assuming I'm too young for you" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Severus smiled at her and shook his head, opting to not say anything further.</p><p>"Lets play twenty questions" Hermione announced to him suddenly.</p><p>Severus chuckled and nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, instigating that Hermione was to start.</p><p>"First question.... Cats or dogs?"</p><p>Severus snorted and sighed, "Both"</p><p>"coffee or tea?"</p><p>"coffee"</p><p>"sweet or sour?"</p><p>"Hermione, these are the strangest questions you could ever ask of me"</p><p>"I know that, but I want to know you better, not just the big things but the little things too... And if we are to trust each other and open up to each other then we need to start small."</p><p>Hermione took a sip of her drink then cut her muffin in half while Severus considered her. Finally he relented.</p><p>" Sweet... "</p><p>" if you were given two potions, one would present you with infinit luck and wisdom and the other as promised love, friendship, fame and fortune, which would you take and why?"</p><p>"That's not a hard question Hermione, Id choose the first option"</p><p>Hermione splutterd in shock looking quite unattractive but leaving him quite amused. "What in the world for?"</p><p>Severus shrugged, "I've never had love, family, friends, fame or fortune before and everytime I tried I always regretted it. I honestly wouldn't trust it should it happen now so I would take luck and wisdom. I could always have things go my way but I could also make so many discoveries... So many possibilities".</p><p>Hermione shook her head sadly and looked away, not wanting to open that can of worms.</p><p>"children or no children? "</p><p>"I suppose children would be nice... No more then two though"</p><p>Occlumency? or legilimance? "</p><p>"occlumency"</p><p>"favorite color?</p><p>"..... Yellow"</p><p>"really?"</p><p>Severus and Hermione laughed quietly together at this and stayed silent while they ate. They smiled sweetly at each other on and off as they stole glances at one another.</p><p>"muggle or wizard literature?"</p><p>"muggle definately"</p><p>"have you ever had a familiar?"</p><p>"no, I never had much time for pets"</p><p>"favorite feature?"</p><p>Severus stopped and smirked as he felt like he was about to be trapped, not wanting to make the mistake of answering incorrectly Severus cocked his brow. Once again Hermione blushed.</p><p>"on yourself perhaps?"</p><p>Severus was still amused, he lent towards Hermione so their heads were fairly close.</p><p>"My favorite part of my oen body Miss Granger will always be my snake.... Dont you think thats reasonable?"</p><p>Hermione hastily sat back and brushed the crumbs off her outfit feeling flushed and slightly hot under the collar. Honestly she hadn't been meaning for things to go like this, it was more in the line of personality, or so she wanted him to think, but either way she couldn't honestly complain about his answer, she'd set herself up for it.</p><p>"why dont we go for a walk?" Hermione asked, her voice a little breathy.</p><p>Together they stood and left the cafe, smiling together and bumping into each other, though he was doing it to continue with making her feel flushed.</p><p>"where shall we go?" Severus asked as he lighlty put his arm around her waist.</p><p>"wherever our feet lead us" Hermione smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the quiet road Hermione and Severus linked arms, her hand resting on his where they joined, as they glanced at the shops they passed. In all honesty despite the hiccup they endured in the cafe from that obnoxious couple, the morning had been quite wonderful.</p><p>"I was reading through an old potions book I found last week, one wizard by the name of Wilfred McKarlson, and he had written a lengthy report on using muggle devises for potions. Things like muggle made lavender oils or even muggle medicine mixed with potions incredients, to make sustainable potions. Some of the potions he had listed he had made with both types of ingredients and how it made a more potent and a much better quality potion. However as I read through what he had written I found myself quite concerned because it was to my knowledge a bad idea to mix some of the ingredients together as it often made it either nullified or made the potion volitile. I was wondering what your thoughts are on the subject".</p><p>Severus looked down at Hermione with a glance then resumed his people watching as he considered her question. It intrigued him and began to wonder what kind of potions he had tried it with.</p><p>"I suppose it entirely depends on the potion he was making and the ingredients. Because I agree, it could end up quite catastrophic should it be handled without care and as muggle ingredients aren't typically used or useful for potions, it would be safe to assume that they wouldnt do anything at all, that it should be kept well away".</p><p>Hermione nodded and glanced at a passing shop, catching their reflection in the window and smiled. They looked quite cute together. Another couple walked quietly not that far behind them, sticking to each other like glue. Hermione snuggled closer and glanced back at Severus.</p><p>"If you would like when we return to England I can show the book to you so we can discuss it more? You'd have a better understanding then I ever would" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Severus smirked down at her due to her compliment but otherwise ignored it. The only thing he evee accepted was when it had to do with a complement on his potions and potions knowledge, not that he'd ever admit it.</p><p>They rounded the corner, now finally heading back towards Hermiones parents house. As they walked Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye the couple who had been behind them earlier and Hermione frowned.</p><p>"Severus... I think we're being followed" Hermione whispered discreetly.</p><p>Severus stiffened a little but otherwise made no reaction.</p><p>"I noticed too but didn't want to react until it was more obvious they were. But if you noticed then Im sure they definitely are" Severus replied.</p><p>As her grip on him tightened she summoned her wand from her jacket, doing everything to make sure it wasnt noticed by the couple or any passing muggles.</p><p>"lets go down there" Hermione murmured as she pointed down a back street behind the shops, typically filled with rubbish bins.</p><p>Severus and Hermione turned down the alley, he wrapped his arm around her tight to make it seem like they were up to having some quick fun, snuggling his face into her neck to make it look like he was kissing her and Hermione shuddered turning a little pink in the cheeks a small giggle spilling from her lips as it tickled her skin.</p><p>Once they were in the alley they drew apart and Hermione pulled her wand out properly as she waited for the other couple to arrive. Severus went to do the same but stopped, his eyes growing wide in fear and shock.</p><p>"I dont have my wand"</p><p>Hermiones eyes snapped to his, wide and completely surprised.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"I dont like to repeat myself Hermione" Severus growled as he continued to search.</p><p>Hermione and Severus looked at each other when they heard footsteps. Severus made himself look at ease, not wanting to give away the fact that he had no wand, while Hermione kept hers out and pointed towards the exit point from which they came.</p><p>At last the couple walked in showing themselves to Severus and Hermione and her brow furrowed. It was the couple from the cafe.</p><p>"why are you following us?" Hermione demanded.</p><p>The woman and man looked at her with disgust then looked at him, noting his lack of wand. They smirked to each other then pulled their own wands out.</p><p>"we came to fix this mess you've gotten yourself in to! War hero dating the death eater? He must have poisoned you, we want to help you" the woman replied with sympathy.</p><p>Severus' eyes narrowed at her insult but otherwise said nothing, meanwhile Hermione looked absolutely murderous.</p><p>"how dare you! Severus was never a death eater, he was a spy for our side. Regardless of that, who I date and spend time with is entirely my decision. Furthermore if it were true that I had been poisoned or jinxed it isn't up to strangers who don't know me or my life to 'fix' me, my friends and the authority have that right. You are so insulting and rude. You should be absolutely ashamed of yourselves" Hermione hissed venomously.</p><p>The woman gaped and gasped at Hermione while Severus smirked. The man who stood behind his partner watched with narrow eyes then pointed his wand at Hermione.</p><p>"He sure did a good job on you" He growled.</p><p>Hermione glared back at the man then spells started flying. Red, green, purple, yellow. All different spells, some unforgivables others general dueling spells. Both man and woman fought against Hermione and both were proving the be excellent duelers.</p><p>"Whats the matter death eater? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" the man hissed.</p><p>Severus' eyes narrowed again, his body going rigid and slightly nervous. He didnt like that he was defenseless, he also didnt like Hermiones odds.<br/>Hermione however was fighting valiantly, not pausing to catch a breath as she faught against the violent couple. Her arm ached, her body was tense ready like a snake ready to attack, but not once did she make her move, merely doing everything she could to defend and force the spells back to the casters.</p><p>Severus shifted nervously from foot to foot as he watched, "If you grow bored dear do let me know so I can take over. I know you can handle them but this game does tend to grow tiresome"</p><p>The woman shrieked furiously and became more aggressive whereas her partner continued like he hadn't been affected by Severus at all. Green lights flashed now from the couple, no longer were they throwing anything and everything, they were giving it their all and it was clear to see their target was Severus, but Hermione stood before them and refused to back down. However Hermione finally had enough.</p><p>"Crucio!" Hermione screamed.</p><p>The woman caught the brunt of it, dropping to the ground screaming in agony. Her partner stopped and looked at Hermione with shock then grabbed his partner, hoisting her up into his arms as she shook.</p><p>"how could you! We are protecting you from the evil that holds you hostage. We are on the side of light yet you stand there attacking us?! You ungrateful mudblood, I will kill you!" he yelled.</p><p>Severus took a step towards Hermione, ready to yank her back if needed, but instead she rose her wand at him and snarled, something he had never seen before in his life, and if he was completely honest he never wanted to see it again. Hermione stood like the most fierce warrior, sweat covering her face, neck, chest, hair, everything. Her eyes were wild but dark, showing the darkness her heart could hold if needed, her body was poised ready to attack and after the conviction she used for her last spell could go by, she was definitely someone to be feared, there was a lot of kick behind that spell.</p><p>Hermione waved her wand around her head in a large circle, wind began to fly wildly around them causing her hair to lose control, her jacket flapped around her, rubbish flew around hitting everyone. Severus looked around wildly as he felt the magic around them grow. The couple were thrown back violetly against the brick wall, their arms spread out wide. The brick began to melt around them and slowly crawled along their arms and waists, effectively holding them captive. Their wands melted into the bricks also, no longer of any use to them.</p><p>Finally the wind settled, Hermione still looked quite deadly, but a lot calmer. Severus cautiously walked over to her, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. Hermione spun around and dug her wand tip into his neck hard, he swallowed and raised his hands slowly in alarm and finally Hermione slumped.</p><p>Tears gathered in her eyes and she crashed into him, holding him tight as she openly sobbed. He held her to him tight, petting her hair and whispering words of encouragement and compassion. He couldn't believe the power he had just seen, the magic behind it. It was an instinct induced spell, something never made before and to likely never be made again and it seemed to have drained her heavily.</p><p>Severus remained where he was, waiting for Hermione to settle down as he knew she was quite emotional.</p><p>"who do we summon?" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus shook his head and smiled at her softly, stroking her cheek gently as he looked her over for damage.</p><p>"summon your patronus and send it off for the Australian ministry baby... Let them handle it" Severus cooed gently.</p><p>Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Shakily she raised her wand, "expecto patronum"</p><p>A fox burst from her wand and ran around them full speed and in a playfull mannor before stumbling to a stop at their feet. Hermione felt shocked at this new development but otherwise ignored it.</p><p>"bring help" Hermione told it simply.</p><p>The fox blinked up at Hermione then ran off at full speed, not looking back once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus stood with his arms around Hermione, rubbing her back gently while he eyed their attackers with disgust and curiousity. He'd been living here for quite some time now, it was a small town, surely they would have encountered him a while ago now, so why did they wait this long to finally attack him?</p><p>The couple glared hatefully towards Severus and Hermione, murder clear in their eyes. It was apparent that they hadnt expected to be bested by Hermione nor did they think she would protect him. But then again they didn't know Severus or Hermione at all so it would be expected that they didnt know how they would react.</p><p>Hermiones sobbing had stopped now, slow breathing took its place while she stared miserably at the ground. This was meant to have been a nice outting between two friends/lovers and it had been completely ruined.</p><p>Pops echoed around the couple forcing them to look around them nervously as they became surrounded by aurors, Hermiones fox coming to a stand in front of her obediently.</p><p>Shock showed on their faces as they saw their heros Hermione Granger and Severus Snape holding one another in the back alley, the younger of the two looked pretty upset while the older had his usual mask showing deceived uncaring.</p><p>Severus had to admit this wasnt how he wanted the world to realise he was alive again, but it seemed the decision was made for him. Hermione however was watching nervously as the aurors looked like they were ready to attack at a moments notice.</p><p>"thank you for coming" Severus finally greeted them, deciding to take action as Hermione for once was silent.</p><p>The head auror nodded and walked towards them cautiously as he eyed them, and Hermione took note of him and his uniform. It wasnt much different then Harry's uniform. It seemed it was cream in color, buttons on the right side of his torso and a giant silver A on the left to symbolise the Auror department. The bottom of the button up shirt went down to two points that looked like it blended into the pants, the top of the pants hidden by the length of the shirt. The sleeves of the shirt reached just before the palm of their hands but ended in a point towards their pinky. Tied to the waist was a halter which was obviously for their wands, and nice blank dressy shoes sat at the bottom, changing the color from creams all over to the black with a startling and sudden shine. Obviously the head auror took great care in his appearance, his hair was slicked to the side as if he just poured the hair gel straight on to his head.</p><p>"what happened?"</p><p>Hermiones brows rose in shock and Severus held back a shudder, his voice was a lot higher then expected and if he wasnt facing the authority right at that moment for a serious issue he probably would have sniggered.</p><p>"we were on our way back to my parents house when we realised we were being followed. We decided that we should probably discreetly hide to avoid them but we were followed in. We asked them why we were being followed when they claimed I was with him by some kind of unforgivable means. They wanted to help me by taking me from him and when I refused they attacked. At first it was normal dueling spells with some unforgivables but then they started to just throw killing curses... I used the torture curse on one of them for a moment to try to get them to back off so neither of us would be hurt when they became more aggressive, so I somehow... Did that"</p><p>Hermione had started strong but by the end she was gesturing weakly towards the attackers on the wall. Once she had finished a few aurors wondered over to the other couple as they looked around at the damage Hermione had caused.</p><p>The head auror glanced at Severus and frowned, "what were you doing throughout all of this?"</p><p>Severus shifted uncomfortably which didnt go unnoticed by him, "I actually forgot my wand... I rarely need it these days and as Im in a muggle town  I try to avoid using it... I do try to keep it with me for protection but I was fairly distracted when I left this morning so it had slipped my mind. When the attack began I had no choice but to stand back and watch"</p><p>The auror frowned at this and opened his mouth to respond but decided against it.</p><p>"Stay here" he growled.</p><p>Severus and Hermione watched as he walked off to join his team by the couple. By now their mouths were free and they were giving their side of the story. Both Hermione and Severus couldnt help but feel uneasy, guessing their side would be very different. Eventually the auror walked back to them and put his hands in his pockets as he eyed them suspiciously.</p><p>"would you be prepared to leave us your memories for reference of this attack?"</p><p>Hermione nodded quickly and conjured a flask. With ease she pointed her wand at her temple and took out the requested memory and sealed it shut within the flask. Passing her wand to Severus he did the same.</p><p>"for the record will you both please state your full names?"</p><p>"Hermione Jean Granger"</p><p>"Severus Tobias Snape"</p><p>The auror nodded and took both flasks.</p><p>Bricks began to fall to the floor loudly and the three looked to the sound, watching as slowly the aurors faught against Hermiones magic to pry them free. Once they were they straightened up and glared at her venomously, the man's hand was itching to grab his wand but not actually making a move for it. They watched carefully as they brushed themselves off as they were escourted out of the alley.</p><p>"what happens now?" Severus asked.</p><p>"they go in to holding for the moment while we review their memories with yours. They claimed you attacked without reason so the memories will help identify the attackers and will help guide us with what to do next. I suggest you dont leave town while we investigate. If we need you we will owl you. Stay out of trouble"</p><p>Pops echoed again and all the aurors disappeared without another word and Hermione frowned curiously.</p><p>"they're not very thorough are they" Hermione murmured.</p><p>Severus snorted and shook his head, "it appears we interupted them by making them do their jobs"</p><p>Severus looked at Hermione again as she shuddered softly and he shook his head.</p><p>"lets get you home" he murmured.</p><p>Hermione nodded and they walked off once more to go home. Their walk was now completely uneventful and held no more attacks, just what they had wanted.</p><p>Severus and Hermione stood at the door, neither wanting to depart yet.</p><p>"why don't you come in Sev? I can make us some tea... Go for another swim if you'd like... Its hot enough"</p><p>Severus nodded as Hermione opened the door, sweeping in after her. The house was completely empty which suited him fine. It just meant he didn't have to put up with trying to be civil and chatty with people he didnt know.</p><p>With a flick of her wand Hermione opened all the windows in the house to let some air in while he stood there watching. He felt so out of place in this nice little home but said nothing. It looked just as homey as it had done the night before. Once Hermione had finished opening up she quickly head off to make them tea, he followed like an obedient puppy but still said nothing.</p><p>Tea, biscuits, crackers and cheese, Hermione had made quiet the set up. Once again Hermione waved her wand and the tray levitated and began to follow her as she walked out the back of the house towards the pool. Placing the tray on the table Hermione opened the umbrella and sat down with a loud sigh, finally relaxing.</p><p>"you look tense" Severus remarked.</p><p>Hermione smiled at Severus but her expression was sarcastic, or at least gave him that impression.</p><p>"take off your shirt" Severus added.</p><p>Hermiones eyes grew wide and she sat up quickly, not sure what to make of it.</p><p>"just trust me"</p><p>Hermione pulled off her shirt and blushed, not able to understand her need to obey his command. She was wearing a baby pink bra that had no padding at all, so it did nothing to hide her very erect nipples.</p><p>"turn around"</p><p>Hermione turned around slowly and frowned when she felt his large warm hands gripping her shoulders. Sighing sweetly Hermione all but melted in his arms as he began to rub at her back, rubbing out the tension and aches.</p><p>As he rubbed he snapped her bra open with caused her to squeak and him chuckle. With her bra undone he began to work down her back causing her to moan and roll her head forward lazily. This had to be the best sound he'd ever heard.</p><p>"ooooh Severus, this is amazing"</p><p>Severus bit his lip, his boner digging into his pants hard which felt so uncomfortable. If she kept this up he could imagine he'd have quite a mess in his pants. Still, he continued giving her a massage, trying to ignore the wonderful sounds, just trying to relax her from their horrible morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming and moaning quite loudly Hermione had her head down while receiving the most wonderful massage she could have ever received in her life. Tension all but fell off her shoulders as he worked away at her muscles, making her feel like a relaxed pile of mush at his fingers. Her eyes had fluttered closed in the pure bliss she felt, simply enjoying the attention.</p><p>Severus smiled gently as he watched her, he felt himself becoming happier every moment he was with her. If someone had spoken to him of the moment he realised he was falling in love with Hermione Granger he'd have taken them straight to the hospital to check for some kind of brain injury.</p><p>Hermiones hair flicked around her in a dance from the gentle breeze - catching the light and making it shine giving it the appearance of a halo above her head and Severus felt a shiver rush down his spine. He was so attracted to this woman, both because of her beauty but also her brain. As far as he was concerned there was nothing more beautiful or sexy then a woman who was intelligent. Unfortunately he found it hard to find ANYONE like that.</p><p>Rolling her shoulders a little Severus stepped back to allow Hermione room as she fixed herself up lazily, putting her bra on then transfiguring it into a bikini top. Severus watched, his eyes turned greedy as he took her in though he tried to stop himself. Hermione could feel his eyes on her but decided to not draw attention to it. She honestly felt like they were failing at the 'lets just be friends' part and going back to teasing and flirting, showing the affection you'd show a lover and she so desperately wanted to take a step back from it.</p><p>"Swim with me?"</p><p>Severus nodded as Hermione finished transfiguring her outfit to match her bikini top, this time her bottoms looked like half a shirt with the bikini bottoms and it looked quite nice, showing off her legs but also looking stylish. Well he thought so at least.<br/>Waving his wand slowly down his body as she had done Severus rid himself of his shirt, leaving him in just his pants which he then changed into black board shorts. The amusement was clear on her face but neither addressed it. Both sat together by the edge of the pool as they let their feet dangle in, Hermione gracefully slid into the water braving the chill as aposed to the water while Severus waited to see her reaction, wondering if it was as cold as he assumed or just right. Unfortunately for him though Hermione had a poker face so he just had to figure it out for himself.</p><p>The pair were in comfortable silence, drifting around in the water feeling content and quite cool. Hermione ducked under the water to wet her hair and face while he slowly swam over to her leisurely. Once they were side by side Hermione smiled.</p><p>"hey"</p><p>Severus smiled with amusement, "hey yourself"</p><p>Hermione snorted in a very unladylike mannor which made him chuckle and turned her face a delicate shade of pink. Softly he pushed her hair behind her ear and Hermione felt her insides melt. Deciding to change things up to stop being so intimate, Hermione pushed the water towards him underneath the water, trying to be stealthy and hoping her magic would cause a massive wave. Severus didn't see it coming and found himself completely covered in water, his hair sticking to his face and water dripping down and over his chest making Hermione giggle madly. Severus' eyes narrowed and he wiggled his fingers along the top of the water. Snake shapes appeared on the water, made of water began to glide on top towards her, Hermione squealed with shock and tried to leap from the pool making him bark with laughter. Hermione glared at him though it wasn't truly heart felt while he snickered quietly at her grumpy mannor.</p><p>"snakes? Really?" Severus shrugged.</p><p>Biting her lip her face turned mischievous and Severus paled slightly. With a manic giggle Hermione twirled her finger and suddenly Severus was stuck in his own whirlpool making him dizzy and a little sick. He threw his arms out and pushed out his magic forcing it to stop then leapt at her, tackling her into the water. Both came up for air smiling to each other.</p><p>"tell me something about you that others dont know" Severus told her quietly.</p><p>Hermione hummed and relaxed back into the water, "I exercise daily.. Usually first thing in the morning at sunrise.... I have been considering trying to become an animagus but havent fully decided yet. I don't really like to eat seafood but will eat it around others if they present it to me so im not being rude... I dont like the color orange and I want to learn another language that has long died out just because I can"</p><p>Severus smiled and shook his head, not really expecting that answer but happy all the same. "I actually am not overly fond of Slytherin green, I have a weekness for toffee apples and cider, I have completed my animagus training but never actually tried the shifting aspect of it and when I was a teenager I once considered getting a piercing on my nose because I thought it would be cool"</p><p>Now Hermione was shocked, giggling Softly to herself. "oh I'd have loved to have seen that"</p><p>"I assumed you would"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and looked over at Severus, "I understand if you dont want to but.. Would you consider telling me about when you worked as a spy? I've seen your scars, I know it isn't a pretty story. But I want to know you, I want to know your past as well as your future"</p><p>Severus considered her and locked eyes with her. He didnt particularly want to get in to his past as a death eater with her but he knew if they were going to be together, knowing each others past was probably going to be something they needed to know.</p><p>" what specifically do you want to know?"</p><p>"why dont you tell me about your scars?"</p><p>Severus looked down at his chest and sighed. He felt the desire to cover himself despite the fact that he knew it wouldn't be productive to their relationship. "not all of them are from being a death eater" he admitted.</p><p>Hermione swam over to him and gently touched his chest, tracing a scat along his collarbone.</p><p>"that one actually came from Sirius I believe... I was on the end of one of their tripping jinxs and fell quite badly. Madam Pomfrey cleaned me up fine but it wouldn't heal without the scar"</p><p>Hermione felt horrible for him, she knew of how he had been bullied and felt incredible rage towards Sirius and Remus for what they had done, but ultimately it was over now, they were adults and had to deal with the issues themselves. Tracing one towards the center of his chest Severus smiled in a pained way making Hermione wonder if perhaps this wasnt a good idea at all.</p><p>"that is from a meeting with the dark lord. We had been rewarded for our efforts at capturing a small family of 'blood traitors'. The reward was to do as we pleased with them. As they were all women and one man its not hard to assume what their desire was. I however refused to participate. This was when he had just returned and I didn't particularly fancy raping a young woman. The dark lord made a point of me by attacking me for refusing his reward and being ungreatful. Then when he was finished I was to take over and have my way with one of the woman to repent for my misdeeds".</p><p>Hermione gulped and shuddered as she listened to him speak. Obviously she knew it was bad but until you see it or hear it for yourself you never truly know. Wondering if she should stop Hermione ran her finger gently down to his side just below his ribs and traced another scar. Severus barely glanced at it then shrugged.</p><p>"I was a child, I assume I received it from my father but unfortunately I cant remember the incident."</p><p>Hermione nodded but stopped. There were too many scars covering his body and she didn't really want to make him or her miserable from the horrors he had to endure.</p><p>" Im so sorry you had to go through that Sev, but Im at least glad you had someone to be with you when you needed it"</p><p>Severus looked at her curiously and shook his head, "no one was ever with me.. Or aware"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and eyed him warily, "not even Lily?"</p><p>Severus shook his head and shrugged. "i never told her, I didnt want her pity nor did I feel comfortable enough to tell her.. I didnt think she'd understand"</p><p>Shocked was all Hermione felt. All this time she had assumed that Lily knew everything, that he had opened up to her like he was with her now but it seemed she was wrong.</p><p>"oh"</p><p>Severus smiled and looked around them. He was begining to feel hungry and he was sure she was too.</p><p>"come, story time is over.. Lets find something to eat"</p><p>Both of them hopped out of the pool and dried off using magic, though Hermione had to help him as he hadn't his wand on him, then head inside. Hermiones brain was buzzing with information and questions while he was content and quite pleased knowing he'd opened up to someone who didn't show him pity or make him feel worse. It was the best feeling in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks had gone past now quite quickly and now it was the day for Hermione to return home and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Not once had she heard from her friends but that was okay, they were busy living their lives and no doubt giving her space to help her parents and repair their relationships. But this also meant they had no idea that Hermione had begun seeing someone. She hadnt even had the moment to let them know that her and Ron had broken up. But that could wait for later. <br/>Hermione was standing in her temporary bedroom in her parents house looking around the blank walls, it wasnt much but it still felt like it was hers. It had been agreed between them that Hermione would return and set her home up for her parents to move in with her. Then once they were settled they would find their own place. They intended to keep this home in Australia and use it as a getaway home for when they wanted a holiday. With her relationship with Severus, Hermione felt a lot more confident, they had maintained an amazing friendship, they'd often read together, have tea, go swimming, out for dinner. They'd even do potions together though Severus wasn't nearly as pleased as he wasnt a professor anymore and he enjoyed his alone time in the lab. With Hermione returning home, Severus would join her a few days later but in his own home and then, they decided to try dating once again. Secretly Hermione was beside herself with joy. It wasn't a secret that she felt deeply for him, not quite love yet but not far from it. Severus however was well and truly aware that he was in love with Hermione but he was too afraid to tell her in case she decided a relationship with him wasn't what she wanted. <br/>Another thing that made her excited to return home was the fact that she could start working again. Hermione missed using her brain and striving for success. And though she wouldn't be working strictly with Severus, they'd still be working relatively closely together.</p><p>Hermione walked down the stairs to see her mother lying on the sofa drinking tea and reading a magazine. The image made her smile softly as it felt like so long since she'd seen her mother do such a thing, then pulled her bag tighter on her shoulder. Monica glanced up at Hermione and smiled softly, tossing the magazine beside her to give her daughter her sole attention.</p><p>"are you okay dear?"</p><p>Hermione gave her mother a watery smile and nodded weakly. "yeah I'm just going to miss you" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Monica nodded and smiled softly at her daughter as she stood up and walked over to her to give her a hug.</p><p>"we will be there with you in a few weeks, besides you won't really miss us too much. After all, you have Severus to keep you company" Monica teased.</p><p>Hermione blushed and said nothing to either confirm or deny her mothers suggestion while Monica smiled knowingly.</p><p>"off you go Hermione. You will see us soon"</p><p>Hermione nodded again at her mother then took a few steps back. She'd already said her goodbyes to Severus and her father earlier that day so really she had no real need to linger. Both mother and daughter smiled at each other then Hermione disappeared with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving in a dark living room which smelt quite stale, Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgusted as she slowly looked around. True to his word Ron had well and truly moved out, all his knick knacks were gone, random gifts he often left lying around, even food wrappers cleaned up and missing. Hermione felt herself draw into herself sadly. It was true she no longer loved Ron but it hadn't really sunk in until now that he wasn't going to be that big in her life anymore.</p><p>As Hermione walked around the room switching lights on and opening windows she placed her bag down on the dining table. Mail was scattered all over, some addressed to her and some for her and Ron. If she was honest she had no idea what kind of mail they would be receiving together but she wasnt too worried.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Ron and Hermione</p><p>I hope you are both well, would you like to come over for dinner when Hermione gets back from her trip to Australia? We were thinking of inviting everyone over to catch up as it will have been quite a lot of time plus it will be so nice to see Hermiones parents once again.</p><p>All my love</p><p>Mum (Molly)</p><p>Hermione smiled down at the letter, it would be nice to catch up again and she knew her parents would love it as well, but was she still welcome now they werent together anymore?</p><p>Hermione</p><p>Hey Hermione I um.... Im not really sure what just happened but Ron just came over last night quite drunk.. He kept saying that you didn't love him anymore.... I know you're in Australia but I thought maybe you could talk to him or something? I figured he must just miss you.</p><p>Love Harry</p><p> </p><p>Hermione</p><p>Ok so... Ignore my last letter, we now have hungover Ron and he explained what happened. If you ever need to talk you only need to come over.</p><p>Love Harry</p><p>Hermione</p><p> </p><p>Hello dear, Its been some time since we heard from you and I wanted to see if you were ok. Ron just told us that you have decided to seperate and while it's none of my business I wanted you to know you will always be family and if you would like someone to talk to or you need help with your relationship with Ron (should you decide to try again) im more then happy to help.</p><p>You will always be my daughter Hermione,</p><p>Molly</p><p> </p><p>Hermione placed the last letter back on the table gently and frowned. What in the world has Ron done to himself? Of course it wasnt entirely her business anymore but he was still her best friend. Deciding to worry about it another day however Hermione began the process of cleaning up the house to make it appear lived in again.<br/>As she cleaned the kitchen, well waved her wand to clean it, another letter flew in from under her door and landed gracefully on her dining table. With a sigh Hermione head off to read once again.</p><p>Hermione</p><p>I figure you'll be home within the next day or so when I send this letter so when you get it can you please come by? Something came up at work which I find most curious and I wanted to ask you about it.</p><p>Harry</p><p>Tiredly Hermione rubbed her forehead as she read Harry's letter. What could have happened now? Not wasting any time Hermione took off with a pop to Harrys home to see what the fuss was now.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Severus was sitting in his study with a cup of tea and the paper in his hands. He'd been reading it absently as he relaxed back in his chair. Hermione had left that day and he missed her already. He wondered what she was up to, if she was missing him or already neck deep in her work. Knowing Hermione though she'd already be busy doing who knew what. Severus flicked to another page and wiggled in his seat to get more comfortable when pecking at his window drew his attention away making him quite grumpy.<br/>An owl flew at his window tapping insistently trying to get his attention, the poor bird looked exhausted.<br/>Severus huffed and put his paper down to retrieve the letter. The owl dropped the letter in his hand then fell to the ledge looking for something to drink. Severus conjured a small dish and water and placed it in front of it, watching as it drank greedily. As the bird drank Severus turned away and opened the letter with a sigh, recognising the ministry wax stamp on the back.</p><p>Dear Severus,</p><p> </p><p>I wish to inform you that after your attack with two others in Australia news has spread that you are very much alive. Luckily I have managed to hold off on allowing the news to print in the daily prophet however I wanted you to know that as of tomorroe, the news will be out for everyone to know. Im sorry Severus, I did everything I could to keep it a secret for you a little longer but it seems you and Hermione were recognised with ease.</p><p>I hope you are well,</p><p>Kingsley</p><p> </p><p>Severus kept his face blank as he read the letter and once he was finished glanced at the owl. It stood there eyeing him warily as if not at all pleased with the idea of returning so soon and he rolled his eyes. He had no intention on replying to Kingsley, not even to say thankyou so he didnt know why the owl looked so put out.<br/>Once again he sat himself down in his seat, picking up his paper and resuming his reading as if nothing had interrupted him at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was leaning against his kitchen bench drinking a cup of tea reading with a frown on his face while his wife watched cautiously by the stove as she cooked lunch. The couple had been together since the war and already had one child James Sirius, who happened to be playing in the living room with his toy trick wand, leaving the couple alone for five minutes much to their pleasure. Ginny could tell something was wrong by the look on her husbands face but knew better then to ask him as he read through what appeared to be a report from work. Harry however was wondering why his wife hadn't attacked him with questions yet.<br/>Finally growing tired of the silence Harry threw a side eye at his wife who caught it and pounced on the opportunity knowing not to waste it. "what's wrong?"</p><p>Harry wanted to snort, there was a lot wrong, but how was he to tell his wife? She and Hermione were extremely close but since news spread through the family that Hermione and Ron broke up it seemed Ginny took offence to that despite the fact that Ginny had been silently wishing for it for months.</p><p>"I got some news at work which.... Surprised me" Harry admitted quietly, trying to avoid having to tell his wife the news.</p><p>Ginnys eyes narrowed in a way that reminded him of her mother and he sighed, it was time he grew a backbone when it came to his wife.</p><p>"there was an attack in Australia and"</p><p>"is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked alarmed.</p><p>Harry smiled softly and nodded, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"She is... There was an attack in Australia between Hermione and another wizard and another couple. Apparently they were confronted and attacked which Hermione put a stop to. Everyone is alright, its been dealt with its just... Who Hermione was with"</p><p>Ginny pulled out of his arms and looked at him darkly for a moment then scoffed, "that didn't take her long".</p><p>Harry frowned at his wife, not at all pleased with how she was currently treating their friend and he crossed his arms across his chest.</p><p>"dont do that. She's our friend and has every right to see whoever she wishes to. Hermione and Rons relationship is their business not yours. Dont treat her differently because they broke up. Thats not fair"</p><p>Ginny glared at Harry then rolled her eyes and sighing. "Fine" Ginny grumbled.</p><p>"Aunt 'Mione!"</p><p>Harry and Ginny glanced at each other then walked into the living room together seeing none other then Hermione squeezing James in a tight hug, their son giggling madly at being squeezed and his chubby cheeks puffing and squished against her face.</p><p>"Hows my favorite nephew!" Hermione smiled.</p><p>James giggles again and held on tight then gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek making Hermione coo with love. Hermione looked over to her two friends and smiled happily, putting their son down and walking over to hug them. Harry pulled her in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, Ginny hugging her to be polite and not start anything but both Harry and Hermione recognised that Ginnys heart wasnt in it. Hermione looked at Ginny with slight sadness and hurt for a moment then looked back at Harry with a smile.</p><p>"So what's so important I had to come right over?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Harry glanced at Ginny for a moment whos eyes darkened with frustration, which Hermione noticed, then beckoned both witches back in to the kitchen.</p><p>"I received word that you were attacked in Australia" Harry told her simply.</p><p>Hermione looked at him for a long moment then sighed softly to herself.</p><p>"Come on Harry, dont hold back. What is it?"</p><p>Ginny huffed and shook her head.</p><p>"So you're not going to deny being with another wizard?" Ginny hissed.</p><p>Hermione frowned at her when suddenly it all dawned on her.</p><p>"Ginny... Ron and I broke up... I no longer have any obligations to your brother, its within my right to be with another man.... And I am perfectly capable of spending time with other men without actually seeing them romantically"</p><p>Harry frowned now and tilted his head, "so you're not together then? I mean I didn't think you were... But that's not the only thing that I noticed... Its Severus Hermione.. How is he alive?"</p><p>Ginny gasped, her eyes wide as she looked between the two of them, not once expecting that bit of information. Hermione felt bad perhaps she should have told them years ago, but how do you let them know that somehow you created unknown magic which extended someones life? That you created their double, sacrificed one version of them to save the other?</p><p>"I stumbled across him one day in Australia.. He was working within a restaurant and well. We became friends, he helped me with my parents... And thats that. And yes, we are seeing each other actually, he'll be moving back shortly" Hermione finished.</p><p>Harry had a small smile on his face, he could see it in her eyes how deeply she felt for Severus, he knew it was serious and how much he meant to her and he couldn't be more happy. There was no shine in her eyes whenever she looked at or spoke of Ron.</p><p>"unbelievable" Ginny hissed.</p><p>Harrys eyes snapped to his wife and Hermione frowned, her body tense and ready as she felt an incoming attack.</p><p>"you broke my brothers heart two months ago and you've already moved on with another man? Did you even love my brother or was he just too good for you, needed more insults and belittling comments?"</p><p>Harry felt wary and wanted to step in but he knew Hermione wouldnt really appreciate him stepping in for her when she was completely capable of defending herself.</p><p>" I loved Ron very much actually... I fell out of love though which was no fault of his. It happens sometimes and I realised that before it was too late. He deserves someone who loves him and can give him the world and unfortunately that just isnt me... He knew as much as well, he told me he could tell that I didnt love him anymore, he told me he would fight for me but he didnt want to make things harder and so he let me go. I know you're hurting for your brother, I know this doesn't seem fair, but Im allowed to love again even if you don't agree with me. If you intend to stand by and hate me for being happy then maybe you arent the friend I thought you were"</p><p>Hermione was completely calm though extremely hurt while Ginny was breathing hard and showing extreme shock. Harrys eyes were flicking cautiously between his sister and wife like a tennis match ready in case he needed to step in.</p><p>"you're right Hermione. Im sorry" Ginny finally relented.</p><p>Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled at her sheepishly, "I just felt mad that Ron was suffering and you weren't... It didn't seem fair and I reacted poorly. Im sorry" Ginny added.</p><p>Hermione smiled softly and shrugged, "I understand"</p><p>Harry let out the breath he hadnt known he was holding and smirked at Hermione. "So Snape huh? How many times did he try and take points?" Harry snickered.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him and left the room leaving a giggling Ginny and a pleased Harry. They handled it well, well mostly anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinners End was miserable as always, overcast, a shadow of what a town should be, even the people who could be seen quickly walking home or to the local shops seemed down and depressed adding to the miserable feel. Severus hated this town with a passion but at the time it was perfect for what he needed, now however he had Hermione, a job he was looking forward to, his life was actually a lot better though he had no intentions of announcing it to the world.<br/>Standing in his living room he felt his face change to show disgust as he saw the filth of the home and the horrid memories that came with it. Even now he couldn't really understand his reasons to return to this horrible house. It was never a home, it never felt like one to him so he knew it would make no difference to him to see it gone.</p><p>Casually Severus walked around the house using his magic to clean and put his things away. He'd returned with all his possessions in his pocket. Now everything was sorted and put away and all he desperately wanted to do was see Hermione. He missed her terribly, it had been days since he had seen her but they kept in touch daily. Severus and Hermione had actually invested in a two way mirror to communicate as it was much easier and convenient then owl post as that would take hours to receive a letter and by that point, completely useless.</p><p>Severus smiled as he recounted the last time he and Hermione had used the mirror, it had to have been one of the best times in his opinion. Hermione had looked absolutely beautiful. Lying in bed, hair slightly messy and up in a bun with strands dangling all around her face and incredibly wild looking, her face had no make up not that it ever did, tracksuit pants and a small tight fitting tank top with very clearly no bra on, a book by her side as she'd clearly been reading before he summoned her. Severus smiled at the memory every time he thought of it. Seeing her like that, so relaxed and so happy to hear from him he knew he had it bad. So bad that he decided he was going to marry her one day and make her a Mrs. Snape. Just the thought of Hermione becoming Hermione Snape made shivers go down his spine, it sounded so right and the thought of her becoming his wife made him so damn hard. What was even harder though was the fact that he was still in the friendzone. They had agreed when they were in Australia that they would start dating once they had returned to England and both settled so that meant that everything was off the table until then. Of course he didnt mind that he couldnt shower her with affection just yet but he so desperately wanted to. Instead he just had to settle with planning romantic dates, making sure he showered her with love when he finally could and lastly using his hand.</p><p>Severus sat down with an ungraceful flop onto his couch and grumbled feeling famished. It had taken no effort at all the move so he wasn't really tired, but he was exhausted as a whole anyway. He knew it was roughly lunch time, people had been alerted to his survival two days prior thanks to the daily prophet which had a wonderful article saying how Hermione had fallen for the most romantic hero in the world and that both were lucky to have each other and that very clearly she liked bad boys who weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. That comment had actually made him snort with laughter, he had received a summons via the mirror when the article arrived by Hermione and she looked absolutely wild with fury by the article, while he was merely bemused. Hermione had been at work when he received the call, sitting in her office surrounded by books and paperwork, hair flying wildly like it would in potions class, window behind her showing a thunderstorm to match her mood.</p><p>Severus quickly smiled to himself as he came up with an idea, he missed Hermione sure, she missed him too, perhaps he could do something about that.<br/>With a quick brush down of his clothes Severus twisted to the side and disappeared, leaving his miserable house without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was practically buzzing with excitement, today was the day Severus arrived and she had every intention of stopping by after work to see him. Not only that but Hermione very much intended to take him out on a date, she was sure he would be surprised. It was taking everything in her to not take out her mirror to summon him to see how he was doing with the move. She had wanted to help him but he had assured her that he didnt need it, a simple one man job that took minutes if that. Of course she knew that but Hermione was looking forward to the excuse to be able to see him and snog him silly. That was something she most definitely missed, the ability to throw her arms around him and do as she pleased. Many nights after their talks Hermione would throw off her pants and tend to herself, his voice was often the cause of that but just him was what tipped her over the edge.</p><p>Hermione signed a letter with her name to send off to Kingsley. Technically it was up to him to sign these documents but as he was grooming her to become his replacement, Hermione had begun the grueling task of slowly taking over or assisting with his jobs, like signing mail for big league jobs around England or giving permission to departments for whatever reason.<br/>Something Hermione had to admit she was looking forward to doing was finally finding out what they did with the unspeakables. After their trip in fifth year to the department of mysteries Hermione guessed they'd changed it all up to maintain the mystery and now she finally got to find out.</p><p>While Hermione read and scribbled away someone knocked at her door drawing her attention and she barely raised her wand to unlock her door. Keeping her eyes down for a moment to finish what she was doing Hermione payed her guest no attention what so ever. <br/>Her guest strolled into the room and closed the door quietly, not once saying anything. Hermione thought nothing of it, if anything she completely forgot someone was with her. Silently the person stood watching her work without making a move. </p><p>Severus smiled to himself as he watched her work, too busy deep in her paperwork to notice Severus standing there with flowers in his hand. It was easy to enter her office, he'd walked briskly and everyone basically cleared a path for him. It had always been like that so it wasnt much different to before, though instead of showing fear and disgust for the man it was admiration and awe.</p><p>Hermione briefly glanced up for a moment then did a double take as she saw Severus standing there with a smile on his face. Shock showed on her face for all of maybe a second then it instantly changed to happiness. Without thought Hermione threw down her quill and leapt out of her seat, rushing around her desk and throwing her arms around Severus with a quiet laugh.</p><p>"I didn't think I would see you today!"</p><p>Severus laughed too and hugged her back hard, trying his best to not crush her flowers. As Hermione stepped out of his embrace he gave them to her and she smiled sweetly.</p><p>"oh they're beautiful Severus" Hermione whispered</p><p>Severus kissed her hair softly with a smile then stepped back to watch as she summoned a vase and water to put them in. Once she was done they faced each other again.</p><p>"Are you free for lunch today?" Severus asked</p><p>Hermione fixed her hair into another much neater bun and nodded with a beaming smile. She was so happy to see him today she almost felt like she'd agree to anything as long as she was with him.</p><p>"We can go now if you'd like?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Severus nodded and slowly walked over so he was standing in front of her. Hermiones smile melted away slightly and instead she felt warm in her chest, butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks turned red. Severus smirked at the sight and closed the gap between them leaving Hermione to look up at him.</p><p>"Severus?" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus leant forward and kissed her hard, her lips were so soft and gentle, his hands pulled her close to him and wrapped around her in a loving hug. Hermione felt her butterflies get more intense, her tongue prodded against his and kissed him hard. Both were too busy wrapped up in each other to even remember their lunch date. <br/>Severus felt like he was floating, feeling her tongue against his own, as they rubbed up against each other in his arms, he felt so alive. Groaning deep in his throat Hermione hummed happily at his response. Drawing back from each other Hermione watched his adams apple bob and she bit her lip, without a doubt that really turned her on. Not thinking Hermione went onto the tips of her toes and gently licked his neck and sucked on it softly. His eyes drew wide first in shock then he groaned loud from how good that felt. His hands gripped her waist, fingers digging into her sides and he closed his eyes in bliss. Hermione felt silently proud of herself and glanced up at his pleased face. It wasnt hard to see how invested he was in their makeout session, it wasnt nice to tease sure but she wasnt about to fuck him on her desk.</p><p>Hermione took a step back and Severus groaned but this time it was in frustration. Giggling softly Hermione held his hand and dragged him to her door, "come on lets get lunch"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cute little diner around the corner from the ministry called The Bottomless Pit and while it was quite charming and beautiful the name which it was given didn't suit at all. But still Hermione loved it.<br/>Together the couple sat near the middle of the room waiting for their meals to arrive, holding hands and talking quietly. Severus couldnt wrap his head around her beauty meanwhile Hermione couldnt grasp how lucky she was.</p><p>Severus glanced around the room before returning his gaze back to Hermione and smirked, watching her grow curious. "I've missed you" Severus stated</p><p>Hermione continued to watch him feeling suspicion run through her, "I missed you too"</p><p>Nodding in amusement and keeping his smirk on his face he leant towards her a little so his lips were by her ear.<br/>"May I show you how much?"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him playfully and shook her head. "Not right now silly" Hermione teased.</p><p>Severus shrugged and sat back in his seat, slightly disappointed but not enough for it to effect him properly.</p><p>"what can I do to earn my way into your bedroom tonight?"</p><p>Hermione scoffed and quickly drank some water feeling a little hot. It had been some time since Hermione had sex, in fact the last person she had been with was Severus, and to say she was in the mood to finally do it again was an understatement.</p><p>" Impress me with your master spy skills. If you're as good as you say you are then surely it wont be a hard task to work your way in to my bed"</p><p>With a chuckle Severus accepted the challenge and sat forward again, holding her hands softly and maintaining eye contact.</p><p>"In this room there are six women wearing skirts, two wearing trousers and three wearing dresses. Four men have tattoos, one waitor has a diamond earring, the only waitress wearing a skirt has a gravy stain on her apron, the people who sat down behind me have two children, the eldest has a purple headband and the youngest is playing some kind of muggle device which he seems to be failing at miserably and lastly, you're wearing a necklace with a baby blue stud which is hiding down your shirt".</p><p>Hermiones eyes flicked around madly as she tried to keep up with everything he said, finding that he was completely correct about everything so far, including her hidden necklace. Frowning in determination Hermione narrowed her eyes at him which once again made her chuckle.</p><p>"I also know some of those naughty dreams you've had about me or even those fantasies. I know thay you wanted to talk to me tonight and try something different while we spoke through our mirrors. I know that you want to have three children with me and you hope they have my hair, eyes and height, you want at least two boys and one girl. I also know that you are excited to take over from Kingsley simply because you cant wait to see what happens within the department of mysteries and secretly you love to sing karaoke you just don't like to with people who are sober"</p><p>Hermione flushed and huffed, to herself. Thankfully they had a moment to spare as their food arrived which they both attacked quickly. Hermione picked at her chicken wrap while Severus went for a large steak and chips.</p><p>"how were you able to gather all that information?"</p><p>Severus chewed and appeared thoughtful while he considered the best way to answer her while Hermione watched him in wonder, her wrap hovering near her mouth.</p><p>"It took some training, but I basically had to learn it on my own. Albus wasn't ever a spy nor did I ever know one. I taught myself over time as by the time I'd changed sides the dark lord was gone. I started small and simple light when the students went to hogsmade I would sit in the three broomsticks and try to memorise things like how many people wore hats, who had black shoes, who had blonde hair, who drank what. Eventually with time I could remember everything I would ever need to know. And with your secrets, Im a natural legilimense, you might be trained in occlumency but I pushed past your barriers very easily and you didnt notice. Your barriers were quite a challenge but I am practiced as this was my job"</p><p>Hermione ate silently and watched in awe. She would have liked to believe she was observant of most things but apparently she missed more details then she'd ever realised. With a little shake of her head Hermione smiled over at him while he resumed eating.</p><p>"Well im thankful its you who knows my secrets and its you Im spending time with, I can always feel safe with you"</p><p>Severus looked up at her in alarm, no one had ever really trusted before and though he knew it was true it still surprised him. "you should never fully trust someone Hermione, it will get you killed"</p><p>Hermione stopped eating and stared back at her lunch date. "Its a sad life to live to never trust anyone Severus. I hope one day you will be able to trust me completely as I trust you"</p><p>Hermione and Severus looked at each other thoughtfully then resumed eating in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Severus had a lot to think about. He'd never really realised how much effort he put in to being a spy and now it seemed he was using his skills for every day life without really realising. Hermione seemed impressed thats for sure. Sitting there silently and enjoying his meal he wondered if he ever really could trust Hermione. There wasnt a horrible bone in her body and she was probably the only person he could probably say he trusted to not hurt him but to trust her with his life? He supposed so. Severus felt a weight lift off his shoulders, a weight he hadnt realised he'd been carrying. Trusting Hermione so completely felt freeing but also terrifying. He also hadnt realised how lonely his life was to never have complete trust and faith in someone.</p><p>"I trust you Hermione" Severus told her quietly.</p><p>Hermione wiped her mouth clean with a napkin and looked into his eyes seeing how sincere he was and smiled, a smile that reached her eyes and came from the heart.</p><p>"Im glad Severus, and I wont ever betray your trust".</p><p>Severus nodded in relief, beliving the woman in front of him then looked around for a waitor.</p><p>"lets go home" Severus smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight rooms side by side with doors closed face the six men and women, eight rooms with many secrets which would never be known to the wizarding world, eight rooms which held so much potential. Severus was buzzing with excitement and anticipation though to anyone who looked at him you would have assumed he was bored. He had no idea what he was about to see as his coworkers werent allowed to discuss anything outside of the rooms which they worked in so Severus was basically going in blind.</p><p>"You need to go through that door there"</p><p>Severus looked to his side as his new co worker instructed him, the man looked tough and had the attitude of someone who wouldn't put up with anyones shit. Nodding in acknowledgement Severus walked to the door second from the right, his hand reached out and grasped the handle. His nerves were going crazy, there was a party in his belly, the blood pumping through his veins was shooting around so fast that if he cut himself he'd likely bleed out. Pushing the door open he walked in slowly and assessed his surroundings. It wasnt what he expected. Cauldrons sitting empty of the finest standard with equiptment sitting by their side ready and waiting, a cooling chamber by the far wall which held thousands of samples of blood all labeled and dated, a large slowly spinning sphere in the centre of the room which gave him the impression of what a muggle would use to see the universe in one of those mobies? No movies. Though he had no idea what it was.<br/>The door shut behind him with a gentle click and he turned to see who had joined him to see a young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes staring back at her with a much too happy smile on her face.</p><p>"You must be Severus, Im Danny its nice to meet you" The young woman introduced herself with her hand extended.</p><p>Though he hated to do so, he returned the gesture and shook her hand. "likewise"</p><p>Danny walked around the room and shrugged off her cloak, throwing it into the corner where a empty bucket sat then rolled up her sleeves showing off some seriously impressive tattoos. Severus watched like a caged animal remaining cautious but otherwise said nothing.</p><p>"So have you been told what kind of work you will be doing here?"</p><p>It took everything in him to not roll his eyes and sigh at the woman but his eye did twitch in annoyance. "I was under the impression we were unspeakables?"</p><p>Danny giggled at Severus sweetly and flicked her hip to the side, "I was just checking"</p><p>Severus took in a deep breath and counted to three with his eyes closed. It wouldnt do to call hus coworker a chit on his first day.</p><p>"basically to put things simply, our job is to find a wizards magical core. We need to see if its something in our blood, if we have more brain power or something. Obviously that's not it but. Thats what we are doing here. You and I, will be working together to sus out where the good stuff comes from"</p><p>Severus blinked at Danny a few times. There was so much wrong here and he felt like he was going to explode. Danny was so relaxed and made their work seem childish and relaxing, like she had no real idea what she was doing and Severus knew what they were doing was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard of.</p><p>"What purpose do they have for this?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Honestly? Two reasons. To make more wizards if they can, and secondly because of you-know-who they want the power to take someone's magic if needed. So far my research has suggested its something in our blood that gets triggered before we're born. Like say... Everyone is born a muggle. Muggles are born with different conditions, down syndrome, multiple personality disorders, what if we are ultimately the same, theres something we have that triggers our magic which flows through our veins. It makes sense that you can pass it on to your children like with pure bloods or half bloods, muggleborns are the oddity, and squibs are too. So at the moment we're well I have been going through blood samples to see if I can find anything in common with other wizards in the world, then I have been doing full body scans on wizards and muggles to see what I can find out. Sometimes I need to perform an autopsy in case I cant get the results I need but thankfully I havent had to do that in a while. "</p><p>Severus' mouth was open a little in shock then quickly his eyes swept around the room again in wonder.<br/>" Amazing"</p><p>Danny smiled and clapped her hands happily at Severus then walked off to the chamber where the blood was kept and Severus followed along.</p><p>"First I recomend you get acquainted with everything in the room and my research so far. I estimate it will take you at least two days minimum of reading, then after that you should be fine to get your hands dirty. You ready Freddie?"</p><p>Severus glared at her then walked back out of the room seeing a large binder sitting on one of the tables. Keeping to himself he went to one end of the room and grunted realising he had nothing to sit on. Quickly he shrugged off his cloak and transfigured it into a decent arm chair and got himself comfortable and began his reading, losing himself to everything and anything that had been discovered about magic.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Severus walked out of his office quietly, his mind over flowing with everything he'd learnt that day and began the long walk to Hermiones office. He was so amazed by everything, he knew what he was doing was going to be such a huge discovery for the wizarding world and he really was excited.</p><p>Hermione was standing patiently waiting for Severus to arrive, her day had been long and exhausting as she had basically been stuck in meetings all day, not even getting the chance to have a proper lunch break.<br/>Finally Hermione spotted her boyfriend and smiled softly, she could see the light in his eyes and how relaxed he seemed, instantly telling her that he'd had a good day. Severus noticed Hermione watching and smiling at him, it did funny things to his stomach and made his heart beat faster. Returning the smile he swept over to her and drew her into his arms completely oblivious to the looks they were receiving. Hermione blushed softly and looked up at him with love heart eyes, giving a chaste kiss then pulled away. Severus held her hand and they disappeared without waiting any longer.</p><p>Severus looked around Hermiones living room slowly as he got his bearings then sat himself down in one of the couches and relaxed, resting his hands on his lap. Hermione sat next to him and rested against him happily, waving her hand in a lazy mannor and the windows opened to let in fresh air and the remaining daylight.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you had a good day today Severus?"</p><p>Severus smirked then wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in closer.</p><p>"Indeed I did"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at his response and rested her head on his shoulder. "we should celebrate your new job"</p><p>Severus looked down at her and nodded, many ideas coming to mind though he knew they wouldn't be forfilled. For instance he didnt think Hermione intended to take him on an adventure to a hidden library burried somewhere within Greece.</p><p>"I was thinking. Have a nice dinner here, order in of course, relax have some wine, or even just butterbeer if you prefer that due to work tomorrow..."</p><p>Severus watched her happily, he really could see himself marrying this woman.</p><p>"I think thats a great idea" Severus finally answered .</p><p>Hermione quickly climbed off his lap and rushed off to her bedroom like an excited child leaving a very amused Severus behind. While he waited Hermione jumped in for a quick shower then changed once more to go out all up only leaving for fifteen minutes but still too long in her opinion. Once she was ready Hermione and Severus began the task of getting things ready for dinner. Hermione called a nearby chinese restaurant while he wandered off in silence doing his own thing.<br/>In silence Hermione set up their plates and glasses filled with butterbeer, lighting a few candles to help make the environment relaxing, turning off her living room lights off but leaving the kitchen on. Severus came back again and sat down in one of the seats and waited.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Quiet laughter settled around the room, empty chinese littered around the coffee table and empty glasses of butterbeer lying forgotten. Hermione felt so content and happy, things were going so damn well for her. Severus stood up and gave Hermione a smirk that just screamed trouble and she shifted in her seat curiously.</p><p>"I need to go to the bedroom for a moment, theres something I want to show you. Do you mind waiting a moment then joining me?"</p><p>Severus waited in silence hoping that Hermione would give him the trust she claims to have for him, and just do what he asked. With a nod of confirmation Severus briskly walked off leaving her feeling alone and very confused.</p><p>After waiting maybe five minutes Hermione stood and brushed herself off, heading to the bedroom. Taking a nervous breath in Hermione stepped in to the bedroom and stopped in shock, her heart stopped beating too.<br/>With a quick breath in Hermione felt her heart race in her chest, her skin began to tingle and she let out a breathy moan. "Oooooh yes"</p><p>Severus was no where to be seen but Hermione honestly didn't care at that moment. Her bedroom had been transformed into the old potions classroom even covered in old potions ingredients he often left on shelves for 'decoration'.</p><p>"There you are Miss Granger, tell me do you make it a habbit to attend your detentions late?" Severus hissed.</p><p>Hermione began to breath hard as she turned to see Severus standing beside the door, shutting it with a quick snap and glaring down at her.</p><p>"No professor sir, I apologise for being late, I spent longer then intended at dinner. It wont happen again"</p><p>"I should think not!"</p><p>Severus stalked into the center of the room and spun to look at her darkly, Hermione was breathing hard and ready to faint from excitement.</p><p>"Dont just stand there, come to my desk at once"</p><p>Hermione quickly scrambled over to his desk and looked at him with anticipation. Severus smirked smugly then rested his hip against the desk.</p><p>"I believe your bad behaviour warrents a different kind of detention tonight. Tell me Miss Granger. Will you do anything to earn back those house points or have I been mistaken that you aren't the brave Gryffindor you claim to be?"</p><p>Hermione was basically panting like a dog in front of him now, this had been the most erotic thing they'd done in her opinion and she was jumping at the bit to fuck him.</p><p>" Ill do anything you ask of me professor. If I warrent this kind of punishment then i'll take it willingly"</p><p>Severus nodded in approval then gestured towards the desk.</p><p>"Sit"</p><p>Hermione sat up on the top of the desk and looked back towards him eagerly. He could see how excited she was and honestly it made him want to laugh. But the boner in his pants was telling him to not risk it just in case. Seeing her sitting there waiting for him to continue was the best sight he could ask for.</p><p>"Do I need to make you silent Miss Granger? What im about to do isnt for the faint hearted"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and shook her head quickly. "no professor" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus nodded and ran his eyes over her slowly, appreciating everything she had to offer. "Remove your undergarments"</p><p>Hermione smirked to herself for a second then wiggled about. With a teasing smile Hermione removed her g-string watching as his eyes grew a little wide.</p><p>"it appears Miss Granger that you had plans this evening? Tell me does the Gryffindor princess intend to seduce one of her classmates today?" Severus sneered.</p><p>Hermione continued to smirk at him and shook her head. "actually no professor, I only wore them for you"</p><p>Severus coughed a little to hide the moan he made and drew himself up to his full height. "take off your bra and shirt"</p><p>Leisurely Hermione pulled her blouse from her skirt and pulled it over her head showing her matching push up bra. Slowly she pulled the straps off her shoulders then unclipped the bra, once that was done Hermione rubbed her nipples happily and moaned quietly, feeling pure relief at being free once again.</p><p>Severus shifted where he stood then sighed in mock disappointment. "I was hoping you'd prove your eagerness to repent for your misdeeds by playing with yourself properly. Perhaps you didnt really mean it when you said you would do anything"</p><p>Hermione lifted her hands again and squeezed and rubbed her tits, squeezing her nipples until it was nearly painful and shifted where she sat. Severus watched with excitement, a huge tent in his pants and Hermione moaned a little louder.</p><p>"Remove your skirt"</p><p>Hermione stood on the floor for a moment to remove her skirt to avoid the awkward wobbling as she tried to undress then sat completely naked before him once more. Greedily he looked down to her pussy and was beyond pleased to see how wet she was.</p><p>"does serving your professor turn you on Miss Granger? Such a bad girl. If it pleases you this much then touch yourself"</p><p>Thanking whatever being was listening Hermione let one hand glide down her stomach and began to rub circles on her clit. Moans were coming from her quickly now and she wanted nothing more then to be filled by him.</p><p>"such a good girl Miss Granger" Severus purred.</p><p>Hermiones hips bucked and she sighed happily. Her eyes closed and her head fell back leaving her neck exposed. Her legs spread wider and she gently began to move her hips in time with her movements.<br/>Severus stepped over to her silently and bit her neck softly, enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt, forcing a deep groan from Hermione.</p><p>"Thats it Miss Granger, moan for your professor"</p><p>Hermione slipped her fingers in and her hand was instantly slick from how wet she was. Lifting her head again Hermione and Severus became face to face, her panting hard and him looking at her like a thirsty animal.</p><p>"Miss Granger, are you sure you're willing to do anything for your professor? Anything to earn your points back for your house?"</p><p>Hermione nodded but said nothing as words were now beyond her. With a satisfied smile Severus unbuckled his pants and pushed them down off his hips and to the floor leaving his cock free and ready to go. He rubbed the head along her pussy feeling how wet she was despite the fact her fingers were in the way. With his other hand he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away and stuck one of her fingers in his mouth sucking at it then pulled it free. Two other fingers remained covered by her desire and he guided them to her mouth, watching as she drew them in and sucked on them as he had. Severus began to rub against her again and pulled her body closer so she was sitting up, without really giving her warning he pushed his cock in till he was balls deep. Both of them groaned from how good it felt and Hermione looked into his eyes her lids half closed and her mouth wide open.</p><p>"Professor please" Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus nodded hardly able to form words himself and began to thrust into her hard, one hand on her hip holding her steady while the other was tangled in her hair. Hermione leant forward and stuck her tongue out, licking his lips then attacked him, kissing him hard and messily. He knew he wasnt going to last much longer especially with the way Hermione was attacking him.</p><p>"Please professor.... I... I need"</p><p>Severus pulled his head away and gripped her hips harder, becoming more forceful with his movements.</p><p>"Come on then Miss Granger, cum on your professors cock, show me how much you want it"</p><p>Hermione threw her head back again and let out a throaty moan, a sound she'd never made before as she came hard, her body was pulsing, legs shaking, wetter then ever before and was likely she squirted. Severus came at the feeling, and seeing her squirt like that, something he'd never seen before, he felt like he might actually be in heaven.</p><p>"Oh Merlin" Severus groaned, ridding out his orgasm.</p><p>Hermione sat there shuddering and gasping, panting hard and trying to get in as much air in as possible.</p><p>"A million points to Gryffindor"</p><p>Hermione giggled despite herself and shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny and Hermione sat together talking happily, gossiping really, catching up one their lives and just enjoying each other's company. Things had repaired between them again and honestly Hermione finally felt like her life was going so well. She was in a wonderful relationship now with a man who gave the impression of disgust and unhappiness to the world but when with her he showed nothing but love and joy. Not only that but Hermione had a wonderful job and the promotion she had been working so hard for was coming closer and closer now, even Severus seemed to really enjoy his work, much more then he ever did as a professor.<br/>Ginny was sipping her juice watching Hermione curiously while Hermione was watching Ginnys eldest son with a soft gentle smile on her face, her eyes glowing with love. Ginny smirked and held back a giggle.</p><p>"So when are we going to meet him?"</p><p>Hermione looked at her curiously, knowing automatically what she was talking about but refusing to take the bait. Honestly she'd been expecting this conversation for some time now but was waiting, not wanting to start it if it wasn't needed. This however didn't satisfy Ginny as she huffed with slight frustration and folded her arms.</p><p>Hermione was still amused but decided it was probably time to give Ginny something. "I suppose you could come over for dinner one night soon and see him"</p><p>Ginny hummed in agreement then brushed off her pants, keeping her lap clean and showing a smug expression on her face. "Oh I shall"</p><p>Both girls giggled then turned to watch as James was racing around the house chasing after Harry's owl as it flew around the room to keep the boy entertained. Hermione found herself feeling slightly envious at Ginnys family, how sweet her child was, the life she lived. But as quickly as it arrived it was gone and Hermione felt sick with guilt.</p><p>Ginny threw her arm over her shoulder and pulled her in to a side hug as the front door swung open and someone stumbled into the room with a laugh.</p><p>"You should have seen his face, he was not expecting it"</p><p>Hermione felt anxious, nervous, sick, worried. There stood Ron by the front door standing slightly in front of Harry. It had been so long since Hermione had anything to do with him and she wasn't sure what to do with this situation. She missed her friend, the man she once knew, but wasn't sure if he had moved on enough for them to return to that. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ginny nervously before growing a backbone and kissing both women softly on their cheeks.</p><p>"Hello Hermione I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon" Harry smiled.</p><p>Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek softly too and shrugged half heartedly, "I missed Ginny and needed a little girl time"</p><p>Hermione and Harry smiled again and Ron walked over to Hermione pulling her in to a tight hug and kissing her cheek too.<br/>"You missed me too right?" Ron teased.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and instantly felt relief to see that she had her friend back. It was a nice feeling knowing her best friend was back in her life without any awkwardness.</p><p>"How are you Ron?" Hermione asked gently.</p><p>Ron beamed happily and pulled away from Hermione and flopped onto the couch, pulling James up on his lap and giving him a big squeeze. "Pretty good Mione. Not as good as you from what I hear though, Harry mentioned they were preparing you for a promotion at work, Miss Minister for Magic"</p><p>Tension melted from Harry and Ginnys shoulders as they all sat together talking and catching up. It seemed they had been just as worried as she had been.</p><p>"I am yes, I'm actually quite excited" Hermione admitted.</p><p>James flew into Harry's arms with a squeal and once again Hermione felt a sense of longing. She looked up to avoid the horrid feeling to see Ron's knowing and matching expression. Neither said anything and Hermione turned away, her throat feeling tight and uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hermione and I were discussing having a dinner one night with her new boyfriend"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and stole a glance at Ron who looked a little uncomfortable. He shrugged at her and smiled, "Maybe I could come round? I can introduce you all to the lovely lady I've been seeing too" Ron suggested.</p><p>Everyone stopped and looked at him in surprise. No one knew or expected Ron to have actually begun seeing anyone. Hermione however beamed in happiness and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Ronald that would be wonderful"</p><p>Ron nodded and Harry frowned cautiously at Hermione. "Who are you seeing Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione looked at Ginny who giggled madly and sighed. "Severus".</p><p>It seemed Harry excepted this without question and said nothing while Ron looked like he'd eaten something truly disgusting.</p><p>"Does he make you happy?"</p><p>Hermione and Ron shared another look, it seemed finally Ron was showing he was still healing from their break up and sadly Hermione nodded. Ron swallowed but nodded, staying incredibly quiet. To say she was greatful she was at how well he was handling this was completely undermining how she felt. It meant a great deal to her to have him in her life still and even more to see him be okay with it, well to the best of his abilities.</p><p>Deciding now was the time to try and wrap it up Hermione stood up and gathered her things with a lazy flick of her wand.</p><p>"I will see you all soon" Hermione told them all putting on a brave face. Keeping to her confident show Hermione hugged them all in turn and left saying nothing more, missing the sad yet understanding faces of Ginny and Harry and the slight longing coming from Ron.</p><p>Closing the door behind her Hermione twisted on the spot and lrft the Potter household, eager to get home and relax from the sudden rush of difficult emotions she just had to face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For several days now something had been bothering Hermione, while she remained the same, her spirit still happy and loving, attentive and fun, Severus could tell that in those quiet moments when she was silent, that there was something deep on her mind which was troubling her. At first Severus had naturally assumed she was having second thoughts about their relationship and seriously considered high tailing it out of there, but his love for her kept him around to see what was actually going on. It hadn't taken him long to realise something must have been said while visiting her friends which made him incredibly displeased, but what it was in particular he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. So instead he dutifully hung around and waited for the moment she told him what had been troubling her, he knew it would happen eventually. However he was worried as tonight was the night her friends all came over for dinner, something he wasn't at all looking forward to.</p><p>Hermione was sitting on the sofa with that far away look in her eye, her legs resting on his lap while he gently stroked them as he read. This was normal for them, it was their down time. They had a few hours until they arrived and Hermione had prepared everything she had needed to for the dinner to go smoothly, apart from the actual cooking.<br/>It had actually taken a great deal of effort on his part to not pry into her mind to see the cause of her wandering mind, he knew she would be incredibly.... Displeased, to have him invade her privacy in such a way, but this wasn't something he was used to. Severus never asked, just did. After all it was better to ask for forgiveness then it was to ask for permission.</p><p>Hermione sighed softly and looked over towards her boyfriend. She was well aware that he could tell something was going on with her and that it was with great restraint that he didn't invade her privacy to find the cause. She was also aware that after dinner tonight he'd know figure it out. And as much as she was afraid of him finding out what was on her mind she was also afraid of how he would react to it, this was a hurdle their relationship wasn't quite ready for, something she herself wasn't even ready for. Despite this she kept her thoughts to herself and waited, waited for the blow out and when he threw in the towel and left. Of course she hoped desperately that that wasn't something he'd do but as it was something they'd never discussed, especially as it was early days still, it was a high possibility.</p><p>Severus tapped her legs gently and she pulled them away, watching as he swiftly stood and left the room. Hermione couldn't help herself and her eyes naturally went down to watch his butt as he walked, a small smirk on her face.</p><p>Feeling a burning feeling behind him he too smirked but kept walking.</p><p>"Stop objectifying me Miss Granger" Severus teased.</p><p>Hermione giggled and continued to watch him as he stood by the kitchen bench, his arms flexing a little as he made them both some tea. They were both aware he was putting on a slight show for her as he fussed about but it was quite unspoken but incredibly appreciated.<br/>Saunting back over towards her he placed the tea down beside her on the coffee table, his next to it and looked down at her. Her eyes shone brightly up at him with mischief but said nothing. He put his arms on either side of her on the sofa and leaned down over her and licked his lips as he eyed her like a hawk. Hermione lied down further onto the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her further. They kissed sweetly, her fingers gently combing through his hair, tugging every now and then, while he focused on staying right where he was and not having his wicked way with her.</p><p>Hermione pulled back for a moment to look up at him, a smile on her face, one he matched, then bit her lip.</p><p>"I love you".</p><p>Severus' face went blank from shock making her almost immediately regret it, when he smiled so much brighter, "I love you too".</p><p>A soft giggle burst from Hermione as she yanked him back down to her, kissing him that little bit more pationately and Severus hummed to himself, fighting all his urges and the raging boner telling him to fuck his girlfriend into oblivion. Hermione knew what was going on in his mind, the pressure on her leg was a dead give away, and she briefly wondered if they should do something about it when he pulled away again.</p><p>"Sorry love but I have to stop now. If I don't, there will be no dinner tonight. And as much as I'm okay with that, I know you desperately want them here."</p><p>Nodding and stroking his face and hair happily, Hermione smiled up at him again. "Later then" She agreed.</p><p>Severus nodded and lied his body on hers heavily, forcing a groan from her, and kissed her temple. "Definately"</p><p>"Severus get off me you fat lump" Hermione giggled.</p><p>Severus gave her a look of fake offence and pushed himself down on her harder making her groan again and him smirk wickedly.<br/>"Fat lump" he scoffed.</p><p>Hermione smacked him up the head and tried to wiggle free but he kept himself still and hummed.</p><p>"Oh I quite like this. Having you under me and unable to deny me and my desires, I could do anything I pleased and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it" Severus teased.</p><p>A loud cough came from above them and both Severus and Hermione quickly looked up and over to the sound seeing Harry, Ginny, James, Ron and a strange woman he'd never met before watching each with different expressions. Ginny was extremely amused and if anything looked slightly wicked, Harry was smiling amused as he held his squirming son which looked like he just wanted to be anywhere else but in his father's arms, Ron who was incredibly uncomfortable and a little pale and the woman well. She just radiated jealousy as her eyes flicked between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Severus coughed and sat up, pulling Hermione with him so she could greet her friends. Her face was a deep red and he was sure any more teasing and she may just combust.</p><p>"You're here early" Hermione squeaked.</p><p>Ginny snickered and walked over to hug her friend, "Not early enough apparently".</p><p>Harry laughed as Hermione sighed and hung her head a little meanwhile Severus looked like a proud peacock.</p><p>"I haven't started dinner yet" Hermione added.</p><p>Harry snorted and put his son down who finally took off and leapt at Hermione for a hard hug. "No it seems you were giving us the show before dinner" he teased.</p><p>Hermione tensed and glared at her friends then looked down to the beautiful boy in her arms. She squeezed him tight and kissed his chubby cheek causing him to push her face away with a squeal. Hermione smiled softly then out back down. Everyone watched in surprise as the boy then leapt into Severus' arms and hugged him tight before quickly flopping back out and running off again leaving a very baffled Severus who hadn't even had the chance to react yet.</p><p>Severus cleared his throat then swept off to the kitchen. "I'll start dinner".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say dinner was extremely awkward would be undermining the situation entirely. Severus and Hermione sat together with Harry beside Severus and Ginny beside Hermione and Ron beside Harry leaving his date beside Ginny. What made things awkward was the death stares Hermione received by said date, the glares the date received fro. Ginny, the awkward looking Ron who would see the tension between his sister and date but had no idea how to handle it, Harry who though he was OK with his old professor, felt incredibly uncomfortable with sitting so close without arguing and Hermione knowing that this was all happening all at one time.</p><p>"I think we should clear the air" Hermione grumbled.</p><p>Severus cocked a brow at her but remained silent. Secretly he was enjoying the tension very much. Seeing the group feeling so uncomfortable gave him a bit of a thrill and he always had a slight weakness for chaos such as this.</p><p>"Hermione I don't think that's a good idea" Harry disagreed.</p><p>Hermione huffed back at him and rolled her eyes before turning to James who was lying on her sofa watching the TV like always, completely wrapped up in the moving pictures that spoke.</p><p>"Really? You are all my friends, my family, yet no one seems to want to be here. I didn't force it, so whatever has gotten everyone so worked up. Spit it out"</p><p>Ron turned pale and Ginny turned red. The random stranger in the room huffed as Hermione had then glared at the table in silence while Harry stared up at the roof refusing to say anything.<br/>It didn't take long for Hermione to tire of it though and she drew her wand, her stance very hostile as she glared at each of her friends who began to eye her warily.</p><p>"Speak" Hermione hissed.</p><p>Ginny smirked at Ron then looked at Hermione. "I just don't like Ron's little gold digger and felt that it wasn't polite to bring her here. We don't get along, it's well known, and when Ron decided to push for us to bond and sit together I thought I'd let him know what I thought of her. Meanwhile she sits there glaring at her cursing under her breath about how rude Ron is for bringing her to his ex whores house when they should be doing something more worth while".</p><p>"Now hang on a minute that's not true, I didn't force you to sit together, it just happened!"</p><p>"You're going to let her talk to me like that?! You didn't even tell her to not call me a gold digger! Honestly Ron do you not care for me at all?"</p><p>"Ginny honey did you really need to do that? They're going to be at it for hours now"</p><p>"It's not my fault she can't handle the truth"</p><p>"baby you know I don't think you're a gold digger. And I'm sorry I didn't defend you"</p><p>"Sorry, can the child not defend herself?"</p><p>"child?! You bitch who the hell do you think you're talking to?"</p><p>"OK everyone let's just calm down"</p><p>"I'm talking to you gold digger, spending Ron's hard earned money like it's nothing then bitching to him because you don't get your way. That's right, we see you. Pathetic"</p><p>"just ignore Ginny, she's just on her period"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"bloody hell"</p><p>"honestly Ronald, did you not learn from the last time you said that?"</p><p>Hermione and Severus sat there, eyes flickering from person to person as they yelled at one another and she finally began to regret her decision. Severus laughed quietly to himself as he relaxed back in his seat and extending his arm over the back of Hermione chair with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Can we just leave Ron? I'm sick of being around these people. I don't know why you invited me to this sluts house anyway, it's so rude to me and our relationship I mean honestly. Let's just go. We can both do better"</p><p>Hermione looked at Ron's girlfriend hard for a moment then stood up, drawing everyone's attention to her with ease. The sudden fear and uncertainty was clear in the young woman's eyes as she very quickly became Hermione prey but bravely kept standing and drawing herself up.</p><p>"it was nice to see you Ron, and you are always more then welcome to visit me. I know things are somewhat awkward between us still but you will always be my best friend. For now however, it would be best if you left, take the trash with you, and I will see you soon. Ginny, Harry, I will see you soon too. Tonight was a mistake that I won't make again. Once things have settled I will invite you all over once more".</p><p>Ginny giggled to herself happily before the smile fell of her face to hear she was being asked to leave too. Harry however expected this and just looked sad the moment Hermione had stood up. Ron looked like he was either going to faint or vomit. His girlfriend looked like she was about to burst a vessel but Ron just ushered her out of the house without another thought.</p><p>Hermione however hadn't noticed as she had taken off to her room silently to just give herself a moment to recoup and relax. Harry was right, she shouldn't have asked.</p><p>Severus stood at the door watching her gently, his hands in his pocket as he watched the emotions flit across her face.</p><p>"I must say, if all your dinners have been like this in the past I will admit I'm sad to have missed them" Severus teased.</p><p>"Not now Severus" Hermione sighed.</p><p>Severus nodded and stepped in to the room and sat beside her, drawing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.</p><p>"The timing is awful, and I know you're already upset and don't want to speak. But can you tell me what's been upsetting you lately? I was hoping your friends would shed some light on the matter but that went down the drain. What's going on Hermione?"</p><p>Her eyes slid closed and she let out a long breath, shoulders sagging and feeling so emotionally exhausted.</p><p>" I want to have children. I want to get married.. But I don't think I will get that" Hermione admitted.</p><p>Humming to himself Severus put his hand in his pocket and drew out a little box, whispering and watching it grow in size.</p><p>"I actually planned to ask you to marry me tonight with your friends. But if you're not interested I can always take it back?"</p><p>Hermione eyes snapped open and she looked down at the box in his hands then into his dark eyes. Tears instantly began to drip down her cheeks as she literally threw herself at him and giggled.</p><p>" Don't you dare"Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus kissed her hair and took out the ring, sliding it on her finger and watched as it shrunk in size to fit snuggly.</p><p>They both looked at the ring feeling complete happiness.</p><p>" While I just promised to marry you I cant promise a child right this moment. I won't lie, I've never been particularly fond of children, but that was mostly due to the fact that I don't like teaching. But if you wish to try, then I'd love nothing more then to be the father of your children "Severus told her softly.</p><p>Once more Hermione began to cry as she held him tight in her arms." Nothing would make me happier ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron stood nervously by the door, his ears a perminant red and sweat covering his lip and brow. After the dinner fiasco at Hermiones house he decided to cut his losses and accept that the woman indeed was a gold digger and not at all worth losing his best friend and family over. With saying this he knew he owed Hermione an apology hense why he stood in front of her office mentally boosting himself up to gain the courage needed to walk in and talk to her.</p><p>Finally having enough of talking to himself like a crazy person Ron knocked on her door and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He'd already accepted that they would be nothing more then friends and while he knew he would always love Hermione, he also knew that he valued their friendship so much that he'd put his love behind him to make her happy, anything for her.</p><p>Hermione opened the door glancing at a memo in her hands looking flustered then glanced up to Ron, her eyes going a little wide in surprise then a gentle smile taking over her face.</p><p>"Ronald? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she moved to the side to allow him in.</p><p>Ron walked into the room and glanced around the office noticing everything looked as it always did. He smiled at her, well grimaced, and sat down in the chair provided next to her desk.</p><p>" I came to apologise for dinner the other night. I don't have any explanations, I know what happened was horrible to you and I just want to make sure you know that I'm sorry. And that I also broke up with Brooke".</p><p>Hermione sat down beside him rather then behind her desk and rested her hands on her lap, her ring glittering in the light. Ron's eyes flicked down to it and he felt like something awful was stuck in his throat. She was engaged? Hermione too glanced down and became wary of how he would react to the news.</p><p>"congratulations I guess" Ron whispered.</p><p>Hermione felt herself tear up at how heartbroken he looked, she wasn't sad that they couldn't be together, she was sad that she had hurt him. But the heart wants what the heart wants.</p><p>"Thank you" Hermione whispered back unsure what to say.</p><p>Ron gave Hermione a sad pained smile and rubbed his hands over his pants. He felt so sick in the stomach, his heart was racing and he honestly felt like he was going to faint. <br/>Watching each other carefully Ron coughed and lossened his shirt around his throat as he began to sweat profusely and Hermione stood slowly as she watched in concern. Without a backwards glance Hermione transfigured a pen into a goblet and filled it with cool water from her wand and passed it to him which he took gratefully. Once he finished gulping down the water he laughed and shook his head, standing and beginning to pace around the room. He was filled with nervous energy now and neither of them knew what to do.</p><p>"I am happy for you Hermione. Please don't doubt that, it's just going to take me time to be okay again. I won't lie, I still love you, but I love you enough to let you go and be with someone else, to not interfere. I thought I was passed this enough that I could step back into your life and be your friend again but I don't think I am. I'm going to go visit Charlie I think... Or maybe just travel like I always wanted for a bit. I need to rediscover myself and heal. I don't know when I'll be back, and I don't know where I'm going. But you will always have my heart Hermione. I wish you and Severus nothing but happiness and if you ever need me. I will always be there for you".</p><p>Hermione and Ron now stood facing each other both breathing hard and covered in tears.</p><p>"Thank you".</p><p>Ron and Hermione quickly looked to the door to see Severus standing there looking at Ron. He shuffled nervously and cautiously as Severus stepped into the room and walked right up to him. Severus extended his hand and looked at him in the eye showing nothing but pure kindness. <br/>"I know how hard this must be for you, but thank you. You will always be welcome amongst us. We will always be there for you. And more importantly, I'm sure you will always have a friend in Hermione"</p><p>Ron nodded shakily then looked back to Hermione who was watching Severus with a smile. Once again he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and quickly left the room unable to handle being so close to them any longer.</p><p>Hermione walked over to Severus and began to cry again at the loss of her friend. Of course she knew it wasn't forever, but it was knowing that he was hurting and it was because of her that she felt the guilt. Hermione buried her head into his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly, "It will be okay love. What he just did was for the best. Not just for him but also for you. Next time you see him I can almost guarantee that you will be as thick as theives like you were as children."</p><p>Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him weakly.</p><p>" I know".</p><p>Severus hummed and rolled his shoulders and smirked. "Still up for lunch? Or would you like me to just bring something to you real quick?"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew he was lightening the mood but she wasn't really interested at that moment. Severus could see it was having the opposite effect on her and sighed." why don't we discuss the wedding instead? "</p><p>Hermione instantly perked up at this and jumped enthusiastically "Yes yes yes".</p><p>Severus chuckled and sat in the seat Ron previously vacated and crossed his legs, Hermione sitting beside him. They smiled at each other sweetly then Hermione reached over her desk and pulled across a folder already over flowing with wedding ideas making his eyes go wide.</p><p>"Bloody hell" He grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year that's how long it's been. One year three months and twelve days. In that time Hermione and Severus planned the wedding of their dreams and today was the day they finally said I do. Hermione was buzzing with nerves, she wasn't sure what she should do. Ginny stood beside her with an amused smile on her face while Hermione patted herself down and chewed on her lip. This had been happening for about twenty minutes already but instead of helping, Ginny just watched on in silence.</p><p>Finally however Monica grew tired of her fussing and stood up, hands on her daughters shoulders and cooed.</p><p>"everything is going to be fine Hermione. Everything looks perfect, it's inside, everything is ready and beautiful, does it matter if it drizzles outside? I thought you were a witch. Surely you can block the rain".</p><p>Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes at Hermione potential response and cast a silent mufflio over the woman.</p><p>"breathe.. Good, now it's time stop fussing"</p><p>Hermione glared at her friend half heartedly but nodded all the same. With a flick of the wrist Ginny spell was reversed and Hermione had her voice again. The girls squeezed each other in their excitement and left the room one after the other. As Hermione stepped out her dad instantly pulled her into a tight hug and began to sob quite loudly.</p><p>"Dad" Hermione laughed.</p><p>Not stopping for anything he continued to cry himself silly while Hermione stood there not knowing whether to laugh or walk away.</p><p>Ginny walked back and sighed, she'd come to see what the hold up was to see Hermiones father crying then rolled her eyes. "That's enough. She needs to get married some time today you know" Ginny teased.</p><p>Stopping with a few hiccups he straightened up and coughed, trying to be more manly and briskly walked away dragging a giggling Hermione behind him.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was sitting at her table with a gentle smile on her face while Severus danced with Minerva though he didn't seem at all pleased with it. It was honestly a sight to see. The wedding had been small and quite beautiful, fireflies were flying around the top of the canopy in a lazy fashion, soft muggle and magical music played softly around them, glasses remained full of champaign or juice and everyone around them had smiles on their faces while they talked and danced.</p><p>"Hermione, you look beautiful"</p><p>Hermione looked up in shock to see a handsome red head staring down at her. He was now very toned, borderline defined muscles, his hair was a little shaggy but styled, and was that a tan? There stood Ronald Wesley staring down at Hermione with a large happy smile on his face and honestly nothing made her happier.</p><p>Ron extended his hand towards her and nudged his head to the side, "wanna dance?"</p><p>Hermioned stood up hastily and nearly threw her chair back as she flew over to Ron and she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. Tears showed on her lashes but never fell as the old friends smiled at each other for the first time in a year. Ron laughed at her softly and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Ease up 'Mione, I didn't die you know" He teased.</p><p>Hermione smiled even more at him then shook her head, hugging him tight then followed him to the dance floor. Looking to her side she saw Severus now being swept around the room by Molly and she bit her lip at his grimace though he did try to hide it. Ron followed her eyes and his smile softened.</p><p>"He invited me here about two months ago. I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to make it back in time but Nat and Sof chewed my ear off saying if I didn't make it back in time I'd never have potato bake again"</p><p>Hermiones smile turned quizzical at the names but otherwise found herself seriously amused. Food was still his weakness, she should have known. Once he noted her expression he gaped like a fish.</p><p>"Silly me. Come meet my girlfriends Natalie and Sofie" Ron smiled.</p><p>Hermione stopped and looked at him in alarm, girlfriends?</p><p>Following behind him Hermione watched as Ron walked over to two women sitting at a table some distance away both chatting to each other and holding hands. Once they noticed Ron and Hermione though they both smiled brightly and stopped talking</p><p>"Hey baby, we missed you"</p><p>Ron kissed them both then stood up and turned to Hermione.</p><p>"Hermione, this is Nat and this is Sof"</p><p>Hermione blinked in surprise then took them both in. One was a blonde who had long hair that went past her breasts in a side braid and a beautiful purple dress and the other was a red head who wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. Hermione looked at the three of them then shook herself a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being so rude, it's nice to meet you" Hermione responded.</p><p>The red head laughed sweetly and the blonde smirked, "Oh you're so cute".</p><p>Natalie, the red head, looked Hermione up and down in a seductive manner then squeezed Sofies hand gently.</p><p>"I don't mean to be rude but... How did this happen?" Hermione asked curiously sitting across from them.</p><p>Sofie smiled brighter then pulled Ron over who pulled her off her seat then on to his lap once he sat down.</p><p>"I've been with Sofie for about two years now, but then one day while we were out shopping when we came across this lost soul who didn't know what he was doing. He had been trying to pay for his shopping while at least twenty pounds short and the muggle cashier wouldn't let him leave without paying. Ron here didn't understand muggle money so we stepped in to help. It was pretty much a silent decision to take him under our wing and next thing we know. Two became three"</p><p>Hermione could see the love between them all and honestly, who was she to judge? If they were happy then that was all that mattered. Hermione nodded and bit her lip.</p><p>"I know I can hardly talk, but if you hurt him. I'll hurt you. It's possible now, I'm the minister of magic" Hermione teased.</p><p>Ron blushed while the girls giggled happily at her.</p><p>"It's a shame you are married, we could have had some serious fun together" Nat winked.</p><p>Hermione blushed and quickly stood in embarrassment while Ron and Sofie sighed. "How many times have we told you to keep it in your pants?" Sofie sighed.</p><p>Nat shrugged and smirked at Hermione some more while Ron rolled his eyes. Arms wound around Hermiones waist and she looked over her shoulder to see Severus smiling down at her.</p><p>"I'm glad you could make it" Severus admitted.</p><p>Ron smiled and stood, shaking his hand and not looking at all put out like the last visit.</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>Severus held Hermione tight and kissed her hair putting his lips to her ear.</p><p>"Come Mrs. Snape, it's time to cut the cake"</p><p>Hermione blushed at his deep voice as he whispered in her ear and looked into his eyes longingly. Silently between them their eyes held promise of naughty intent. Together they waved at Ron, Sofie and Natalie and headed off to where their cake sat waiting.</p><p>The cake was two tier white with black ribbon on the edges, his idea, and had a floating Hermione and Severus twirling around the cake happily in their own little worlds. It was very sweet and very simple.</p><p>Once the cake had been cut and everyone had their fill Hermione and Severus disappeared for their honey moon.</p><p>They stood in a cabin tree house looking at some fairy lights hidden in the branches cuddled up to each other. Severus was kissing her neck with the intention of making love to his new wife but Hermione stepped away and put her hands on his cheeks.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you" She told him sweetly.</p><p>Severus followed after Hermione as she began to undress while she walked, heading for the bedroom. Once she was completely bare she stopped and turned to him with her hand rested gently on her stomach. Severus stood there with hungry eyes waiting for her to speak. However when she just watched him in amusement he frowned before it suddenly dawned on him as to why she was holding herself.</p><p>His eyes flicked back and forward between her eyes and tummy and he gaped at her, slowly walking forward. Stopping in front of her his hand shakily went down to cover hers and he blinked at her in surprise.</p><p>"You're serious?" He whispered.</p><p>Hermione beamed and nodded and she watched her husband. Without warning he threw her onto the bed and lied on top of her showering her with kissed while she giggled. It's not a surprise that he didn't really like kids, but knowing it was his and Hermione, it changed everything. Once he was done his eyes turned dark with promise once again.</p><p>"I think we need to celebrate"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at his playfulness then watched as he stood up and quickly rid himself of his suit. Quickly he once again lied back down with Hermione and pushed into her without even preparing her, not that she needed it. <br/>Hermione never expected her life to turn out like this but honestly? She couldn't have asked for anything better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>